Angels' Will
by ShiragikuOokami
Summary: When Rukia arrives at the annual Lunar Ball, her life takes an unexpected turn when she meets a white-haired prince. Obstacles that block their path cause them to take charge in protecting the Angel kingdom and what little love they may have.
1. Chapter 1

Angels' Will

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters XD

* * *

Warm rays of sunlight seeped through curtains and lightly illuminated a certain maid's face. Rukia stirred slightly, before blinking her eyes. Quickly sitting up, she tried to recall her unnerving dream.

_Where was I? There was some guy...I'm...going crazy, _she thought, thinking back to her dream that was already starting to fade away.

Being late for work would earn her a nice, long, and harsh scolding from Princess Hinamori. Rukia got out of bed and stripped off her pajamas before slipping on her maid's outfit.

"Huh, another day of ear-splitting work," Rukia muttered to herself.

Rukia wore the classic black and white maid's dress. It was equipped with ruffles, puffy shoulder cuffs, and a waist apron. She sat in front of her brown vanity and quickly ran a brush through her ebony locks. Rukia slowly, but gracefully, flapped her wings. Yes, she was an angel maid to the high and oh so proud angel, Princess Hinamori. She picked up the "must-wear"(at least Princess Hinamori thinks so) maid's hat and carefully place it atop her head. (Which is pretty much just a black head band with a white ruffled top.) Rukia slipped on her black flats that had a white ribbon on the toe and did a twirl in front of the mirror before leaving her room.

Rukia's dress swished around her legs and her footsteps were soft against the tiled floors. She walked past arches that showed the rising sun and fluffy cloud carpets. Rukia's wings were a brilliant white with long and slender feathers. She heard quick footsteps behind her and a voice call out, "Rukia! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Orihime," Rukia replied.

"So, are you ready for work?" Orihime jokingly asked.

"More or less," Rukia replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of what the day had in store.

Orihime, Rukia's best friend, was also a maid, but at a lower status. Rukia is the head maid and Orihime is just a maid. Orihime's wings are shorter than Rukia's, but its color is brighter. Until an angel fell in love would their wings take on a distinct color.

Rukia and Orihime fell into step, chatting softly while heading towards Princess Hinamori's quarters.

Princess Hinamori is the most gorgeous and desired angel throughout all the kingdoms. She had black hair with cute, large, innocent, wide eyes. Or so says the press, but they, of course, don't know what really went on in the castle. She screamed, threw fits, and flirted with the butlers to get what she wanted. The castle servants were used to her childish behavior.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THAT! YOU, I WANT SOME TEA, NOW! WHERE IS THE HEAD MAID?" screamed Hinamori.

"Must be Suitor's day," Orihime said with a sigh.

"Indeed," Rukia replied.

Rukia and Orihime entered through the double doors leading to Hinamori's room, with Rukia saying, "I am right here, my lady."

"WHERE IN THE WHOLE CASTLE WERE YOU?" Hinamori asked, directing her anger on Rukia. Her sparkling wings flapped irritatingly.

"I am not required to arrive here until 12:00 PM," Rukia replied coolly. "So said yourself and your signature." Rukia pulled out a scroll with her schedule and Hinamori's signature.

"I came early, though; it is only 7:30 AM."

Princess Hinamori eyed the scroll before snatching it out of Rukia's hands and ripping it in half.

"You're getting a new schedule!" Hinamori stated sharply.

"If you insist, my lady," Rukia sighed.

"Now hurry up and get me dressed," Princess Hinamori commanded, "you know what today is."

Hinamori's wings were a white that sparkled, literally. Her feathers were all curled slightly at the end.

Rukia ordered her fellow maids to retrieve a peach-colored sundress from her gigantic closet. Two maids expertly set Princess Hinamori's hair into a bun with a peach-colored hair band. Once done, Princess Hinamori was wearing a backless sundress with no sleeves, but a string that tied around the neck. Peach blossom petals were scattered over her dress as a design. Hinamori slipped into her peach-colored high heels before waving, "Ta-ta, courtyard, 10 minutes tops."

As soon as she left, the maids relaxed. Rukia sighed in relief and looked around. Everything was peach-colored. The curtains, toilet, bathtub, bed, comforter, vase, vanity, dressers, floor, walls, windowsills, ect.

Shaking her head in amusement, Rukia ordered, "Come on ladies, to the courtyard."

* * *

I hope this was a good start! I have went back and corrected my many mistakes! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Angels' Will

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters XD

* * *

The courtyard was a sight to behold. Streamers hung from the many pillars that surrounded the courtyard. The courtyard's garden had been pruned the day before and looked dazzling in the morning sunlight. As usual, the Princess was surrounded by her suitors. Princess Hinamori acted flirtatious with them until she saw her maids patiently waiting for her.

"Come on, Kira-kun and Hisagi-kun, won't you have a bite with me?" Hinamori asked sweetly while cocking her head slightly to one side.

The two angels blushed, and each sat by one of her sides. Kira to the right, Hisagi to the left. Rukia signaled and the maids came forth to serve Hinamori and her suitors.

(Note: Yes waiting ladies are supposed to the stuff described in the last chapter, but Hinamori being Hinamori just calls them maids.)

Kira's wings were a slight gray, and his feathers drooped unconfidently. Hisagi's wings were a slate white, and his feathers looked preened and sharp. Both their wings' feathers started turning slightly pink. If an angel falls in love, but does not get love in return, the color the wings had turned would darken and only appear at the tips of their wings' feathers.

Kira wore a purple suit with gold cuffs and embroidered gold designs. Hisagi wore a white suit with a "peach-colored" tie and the sleeves ripped off.

"Ooooo, Hisagi-kun! How did you know? Peach is my fave color!" she squealed, totally ignoring Kira's shocked face.

"I know everything about the women of my dreams," he replied smoothly. Princess Hinamori blushed, but if one were to look closely, they would see that it was merely a facade. Hinamori had explained to her servants that sometimes she only blushes to add effect to the situation and lead the poor sucker on.

Rukia and Orihime, as well as the other maids were trying their hardest not to gag and laugh. They were clutching their sides and shaking in their effort to hold in their giggles.

"'Woman of my dreams'? How cheesy is that?" giggled Orihime.

"I know! Princess Hinamori would never go for a cheap pick up line like that!" Rukia replied doubling over with laughter.

Hinamori ignored her maids, pretending to be occupied in conversation with Kira as Hisagi sipped his tea.

_Ughhh, get on with it, _Hinamori thought to herself. Hinamori grew tired of Kira's talk of his new Pegasus, Wabiske.

"Hmmmm, yes, Kira-kun," Hinamori said cheerfully, now fondly thinking of her own Pegasus Tobiume. "Won't you two join me on a walk through the garden?"

"Yes of course Princess Hinamori," Hisagi said standing up. Kira just nodded and followed behind the two.

As soon as the threesome left, the butlers rushed out and hurried to clean the tables of leftover food. The maids came out as well to assist by carrying the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Rukia singled out a red-headed angel with his stubs for wings that were speckled gray.

"Renji! Good afternoon!" greeted Rukia.

He turned from wiping the table, "Yo, Rukia. How's it going?"

"You know, just the usual, I guess," Rukia replied.

"You wanna know something?" he asked.

"What? Another rumor or the latest good deed Miss Princess has done?" Rukia sarcastically answered.

"I guess you don't want to hear it then," Renji joked, finishing up the table.

"Renji!" scolded Rukia, pouting.

"Don't give me those eyes, Rukia"

Rukia only made her pout cuter.

"Aww, fine, King Yamamoto is visiting the palace this evening," Renji said, giving in.

"Wha-? Tonight? Why? How come I wasn't notified?" Rukia blurted quickly.

"Calm down Rukes, it'll all be good," he said in a soothing voice.

"But-"

"Rukia-sama?"

Rukia whipped around to see one of her maids.

"Yes, Seren-san?" Rukia asked.

"You are needed in the kitchen," Seren replied, looking down.

"Cooking for tonight?" Rukia sighed, smiling.

Seren looked up, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Rukia replied, glancing at Renji.

Rukia waved goodbye to Renji and headed off towards the kitchen. The chef and her were good friends, often working together to create Princess Hinamori's favorite dishes.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Angels' Will

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or the characters

* * *

"Whew, good job Rukia, couldn't of done it without you," thanked the chef.

"No prob, it's for the King after all," replied Rukia.

"Ah, yes the King, he does this every year," the chef said while beginning to dump dishes into the sink.

Rukia patiently waited for the chef to succumb to her joy of conversing.

"Well, you see," started the chef, "he holds this magnificent ball for all the princes and princesses, whom he personally invites."

"Oh, that's great," Rukia replied absent-mindedly.

"Wanna know something else?" continued to chef.

"Sure." Rukia was tiring of the "Wanna know something" line.

"The King not only picks the royal, but any other fair angel in the castle, of course, he chooses," the chef exclaimed excitedly.

Rukia's eyes widened, then quickly narrowed, "Oh sure!"

"Really!"

"Yeah, yeah, I have to go, see you later," Rukia called as she left to go change into suitable serving clothes.

Rukia found her duplicate maid's dress and slipped out of her used one. As Rukia finished combing a brush through her hair, there were two knocks on her door. Annoyed at the sudden interruption, Rukia briskly opened the door and saw Orihime.

"Hey, the King is here," she said brightly.

"Already? Kay, I"ll be at the dining room then," Rukia said closing her door and trying to slip past her friend.

"Uh, wait," Orihime said blocking Rukia's way, "the suitors, well, they're still here."

Rukia faced palmed herself. Dinner with the suitors meant one thing, a night full of rudeness. Suitors thought so high of themselves, with their never ending commands like, "Drink now," or "What is that in my soup? I demand another bowl!"

King Yamamoto however was the courteous of them all. Rukia admired how he could sit through all the whining coming from his fellow royals.

During the dinner, Prince Hisagi inquired about which kingdoms were flourishing, and which were in war with one another. King Yamamoto happily answered and Hinamori smiled at Hisagi adoringly. Kira felt put out and ordered more wine.

As scrumptious little fruit tarts were passed out to the royals, King Yamamoto cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him.

"As you may or may not know, I am hosting the Moon Ball at my palace," King Yamamoto stated. "It's very convient that the three of you are at the same place," he pulled out three cards, "so here are your invitations."

Hinamori giddily grabbed hers, "Thank you so much!"

Kira and Hisagi also expressed their thanks through bows.

"Now let's enjoy these tarts, shall we?" Yamamoto said as he grabbed a tart from a nearby servant.

Rukia sighed, tired. Maids were running to and from the kitchen and butlers were cleaning the table since the royals had retired for the night.

"Gee Rukes, tired already? That's not like you," a male voice teased.

"Bug off," Rukia retorted, trying to wave off the familiar red-head.

"Hey, I'm only worried about you. You seriously don't look good," Renji replied.

"Well remind me not to go to you when I want to feel good," Rukia replied dryly.

"Look, go rest up in your room, I'll handle things here," Renji offered.

Rukia smiled, "Thanks Renji, but I don't owe you one."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!" Rukia laughed.

Rukia slipped into her room. It was dark and cold. Rukia didn't mind the cold at all and sometimes preferred it. She sat on her bed and was just about to rest her head on her pillow when...

KNOCK KNOCK!

Damn!

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Please R&R! Constructive crit is always welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

Angels' Will

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters XD

* * *

_What now? _Rukia exasperatedly thought to herself.

"Rukia-sama! Hurry to the living quarters. King Yamamoto is requesting everyone there now!" said a hurried voice before quick footsteps moved away from the door. Rukia groaned, but hastily straightened up. Rukia's wings were tired, but she flew to the living quarters anyway.  
Upon arriving, she noticed that the room was already full of the castle's servants and was brightly lit.

The furnishings were dark green decorated with ivy designs. Rukia looked at the walls and saw pictures of the current nobles in entire kingdom. There was a fox-faced dude with silver hair in one, an orange-haired dude in another, a busty strawberry-blonde, and a lot more.

Orihime found Rukia and said, "There you are!"

"There you are yourself," Rukia replied teasingly.

"Where were you?" she asked as she matched her stride to fit her friend's.

"_Trying_ to get some sleep," Rukia answered putting emphasis on the 'trying.'

Before Orihime could answer back, a courtier ordered everyone to line up.

"All women to the back and all men to the front!" he yelled as loudly as he could.

Of course this room was big, really big, so everyone could easily line up side-by-side. The room was filled with muttering as the servants did as they were told. Then all was silent as they heard the creaking of a door opening and then it being gently shut. King Yamamoto strode into the room and one could easily feel the tension envelop the atmosphere. The King's steps echoed throughout the room and stopped when he reached the center.

"Relax," he said, "the rest of the royals aren't here. I'm here to choose some of you to go to my ball as well."

Many gasps left the mouths of the shocked, though they were mostly from the ladies.

"I will start with the gentlemen," stated Yamamoto.

Having time to herself, Rukia thought, _Hmmm Chef was right._

Rukia's mouth dropped when King Yamamoto gave Renji an invitation. Renji winked at Rukia then left the room. King Yamamoto just went down the line for the gentlemen. Rukia watched the triumph on some guys' faces and the sadness and disappointment in others.

At last the final the guy was sent away and the King then turned towards the ladies.

"Okay ladies, I will be choosing you girls differently," King Yamamoto said while pulling out more invitations.

The ladies murmured, but made no objections. Rukia and Orihime were near the end of the right side of the line. King Yamamoto started at the left. As he went down the row he chose specific ladies to take a step forward. The ladies that took a step forward smirked at the others. The maid beside Orihime was chosen to step forward. King Yamamoto looked at Orihime and Rukia, but walked past them. Rukia did not let any emotion show on her face even though her heart felt a little crushed. The last maid, next to Rukia, was also chosen.

"Ladies that I have chosen to step forward, please leave," King Yamamoto ordered, "and the rest please come and retrieve your invitations.

The smirking faces of the ladies chosen to step forward were suddenly shocked, and they stomped out of the room with tears brimming in their eyes. Orihime looked absolutely shocked herself.

"Come on!" she exclaimed pulling on Rukia's arm cheerfully.

Rukia and Orihime got their invitations and started walking back to their quarters.

"Good, now I can go to sleep," yawned Rukia.

"You're not going to open it?" Orihime asked curiously.

"It can wait," Rukia replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"Fine, but I can't wait to pick out our dresses!" Orihime squealed.

"Uh, sure," Rukia said.

"And do our hair, and meet nobles, and-" Orihime began.

"Good night," Rukia quickly told her as she saw her door.

"Oh, okay, see you tomorrow!" she bade.

_That girl can so get carried away, _Rukia thought amusingly. She placed the card on her vanity then slipped into bed, determined to sleep. However, curiosity, of course, got the best of her and she turned on her light to read it.

Congratulations!

You are cordially invited to the Lunar Ball. This ball is to be held at King Yamamoto's Castle. It is a masked ball, so a mask is required. The style, however, is your choice. The ball is being held on the day of the full moon this month. We hope to be seeing you there.

_Masked? Really that's so cliché, _thought Rukia. The full moon was in... three days! Ugh, it's gonna be a hectic three days.

* * *

THANK YOU xXJulietteXx for all of your help!

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Angels' Will

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters XD

* * *

xXJulietteXx- Thank you for the advice! I will try to add more adjectives and words after quotations so that people will know who's talking. I really don't know about the betareader, though.

StarPrincess999- I'm updating, lol! Thanks for the reviews

* * *

"Ahhhhhh! Oh, my gosh!" screamed a voice from a room.

"Wonder what's up now," Orihime sighed.

"Beats me, but based on her scream, it has to be something good," replied Rukia knowingly.

"Are you sure?" asked Orihime.

"Yes," Rukia confidently replied.

They walked into the Princess's room and bowed. Instinctively, they braced for a scolding.

"Oh there you are!" Princess Hinamori stated cheerfully.

The shock of seeing their princess so genuinely cheerful must have shone on Rukia's and Orihime's faces because she added, "I've sent the people who received invitations to get their outfits for the ball."

Rukia snapped out of her shock, "That's very good, my lady."

"I know right? I'm so nice! But anyways, you guys can go too. I'm joining the nobles for some shopping this morning."

Orihime just nodded her head, but Rukia asked, "If I may, my lady, ask why you screamed?"

"Oh that? Well Shiro-chan is coming to the ball! Oooo I haven't seen him in like, years!" she exclaimed before thrusting a paper in Rukia's face, saying that it was part of the guest list.

"Ta-ta, see you later!" waved Hinamori.

"Guest list?" Orihime inquired.

"Walk and talk?" Rukia suggested.

"Sure!" Orihime agreed.

Orihime and Rukia decided to go into town to buy dresses for the upcoming ball.

"Gee, that's a lot of nobles!" exclaimed Orihime.

"I know right?" added Rukia.

As they stepped into the town square, Rukia raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun's light. She was wearing a light blue sundress that was decorated with blue dots and laced with white fabric at the hem of the dress. The dress's sleeves where two inches wide and were ruffled at the edges. Rukia was also wearing light blue flats decorated with glitter. She let her hair down, with one bang falling between her eyes.

Orihime wore a yellow sundress with her hair put in a ponytail. Her bangs were also pinned up. Her sundress's sleeves were noodle straps and the dress had a golden-colored ribbon at her waist. She wore half inch high heels that were a dark orange. Her toes were showing and the high heels had small daisies on them.

The town square bustled with many villagers moving about their day. Many vendors had set up their stands near the outskirts of the square and were advertising their wares by yelling out to each passerby.

The color of the roofs of the buildings were dark blue, but each of the houses were each unique in their own way. One had windows surrounded by various flowers, while another had painted stars on it.

One vendor was boasting to a man of selling the best wing shampoo and conditioner. Another claimed he had the best wing accessories. Sadly though, the few vendors that were selling dresses had very poor products. The dresses were outdated and some looked like moths had gotten to them. While Orihime searched for wearable dresses, Rukia looked back at the guest list.

Some of the names on the list were:

Ichigo Kurosaki

Rangiku Matsumoto

Gin Ichimaru

Uryuu Ishida

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Rukia stopped at the name "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"To-shi-ro, hmmmm," Rukia thought aloud. "If you take the 'To' off it's 'Shiro'. I wonder why she calls him white..."

"Earth to Rukia!" called Orihime, snapping her fingers in Rukia's face.

Rukia flinched while Orihime continued, "Were you listening to what I was saying?" When Rukia shook her head no, Orihime sighed, "I said do you know any good dress shops? I can't find any."

Suddenly a girl with a black ponytail popped into her head.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Rukia said happily.

Rukia led Orihime through some alleys that had many twists and turns. Ivy vines climbed the walls of the walls surrounding the two. A dog barked, and the smell of the alley ways was stale. Many parts of their path were covered in shadows that resembled dark monsters. Orihime was feeling very nervous and didn't recognize where they were going. Rukia took a left at a fork and suddenly stopped.

"Uh, Rukia where exactly are we?" questioned Orihime.

"At a friend's," answered Rukia.

"But what about our dresses?" inquired Orihime.

"She makes them, and they are very divine!" Rukia chirped, turning to face Orihime.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked, looking at the humble surroundings.

"Yes, now come on!" Rukia declared, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Rukia and Orihime came face to face with a girl that looked around their age. She had big amber eyes and her hair was up in a wild ponytail with two pieces of her hair hanging down on each side of her face. The expression of the girl's face was surprised and excitement shone in her eyes.

"Rukia!"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Please R&R! I'll probably put this at the end of almost all my chapters, constructive critism is always welcomed! I bet you guys can guess who Rukia's friend is right? Also, I tried to put more details and describe stuff more. Is this better xXJulietteXx? Toshiro will be in the next chapter for sure!


	6. Chapter 6

Angels' Will

Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters XD

xXJulietteXx- Thank you, I had one of my friends help me, and I would be happy to have you as a betareader! Thank you, again, I think I really need one lol.

StarPrincess999- Read the first line, do you know who it is now? :3

Elcarim-Soberian-1222- Thank you! I will try to make my chapters more longer by adding more details.

PrettyBoy13- Thanks for the advice, I will take it into thought and improve future chapters, but don't expect too much in the next few...I'm still working on it.

Ganju- Yeah thanks too!

Did I ever mention that this was my first fic?

"Hey Senna!" replied Rukia cheerfully as they hugged.

Turning to Orihime, Rukia introduced her two friends, "Senna, this here is my friend Orihime. Orihime, this is my friend Senna."

"Nice to meet you, Senna," greeted Orihime.

"You too, anyways, come in to my humble abode," responded Senna.

Rukia and Orihime happily stepped through her green wooden doorway that had engravings of vines and blossoming petunias and were amazed at the furnishings. Her wallpaper was a very light shade of red, almost pink. They had borders with multiple shades of crimson autumn leaves. The floor was carpeted with mahogany-colored carpets that were soft and plushy. Her curtains were pink velvet, making the room's mood seem calmer, and complimented her velvet red sofas. The sofas were placed in a rectangular position where a glass top coffee table lay in the middle. A vase filled with silver roses was the center piece of the coffee table. A magenta-colored birch door led to a hallway where three rooms were: a room for Senna to sleep, one where she worked her on her dresses, and a kitchen. She was wearing a dark brown mid-thigh skirt with a light brown corset. A green diamond-shaped brooch was at the neck of her corset giving Senna a refined yet fun look. Her skirt was trimmed with golden swords intertwined with one another. She also wore brown sandals with gold buttons at the toe. Her hair band was a lustrous red ribbon and the sleeves of her corset flared at the ends. Her corset was also buttoned up, and the buttons were the same gold color as the buttons of her sandals. They were closed at the toe and looped back around her ankle, making a "U" shape.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Senna.

"We were invited to the Lunar Ball, and well, we need some dresses." replied Orihime. Rukia nodded her head in agreement.

"Ah, something I can handle," Senna said thoughtfully. "Sit here," Senna stated motioning towards the sofas, "I'll make some tea and we can talk."

"What does she mean when she said, 'Ah, something I can handle?'" inquired Orihime.

"She designs dresses, and her designs are amazing!" Rukia answered.

"Yeah I do design, but I don't think they're that good," added Senna as she sat down with tea.

"Senna, you're as modest as ever," complimented Rukia.

Senna smiled at Rukia as she pulled out a pencil and a sketchbook.

"I'll start with you, Orihime," declared Senna.

"Mmm, okay. What do I do?" queried Orihime.

"It's simple really. Just envision the dress you want to wear and tell me all the details. I'll draw what you described to me to the best of my abilities," explained Senna.

"Okay so I would like my dress to be a light orange to start off," elucidated Orihime.

"And what kind of sleeves..." asked Senna.

Rukia patiently sipped her tea as she listened to Orihime's descriptions. Orihime waved her hands to show invisible designs and stood up to show the lengths of specific parts of the dress she wanted. It took around a half hour for Orihime to be finished.

"Oooo, this dress will be amazing!" Senna beamed at Orihime, "Your turn Rukia!"

"Ummm well, I would like it to be lavender, and maybe A-line skirt..." started Rukia.

Rukia didn't want to take too long so she described a simple dress. The time was already three, and she knew Orihime and she would need to go back to the castle soon.

"Hmmm, I see," murmured Senna as she finished up her sketch. "Now for the measurements," she announced excitedly. Orihime looked nervous, but Senna didn't seem to notice.

"Ummm, okay," replied Orihime anxiously.

Rukia, feeling the need to stretch stated, "I'm going for a walk, be back soon."

"Sure, see ya later!" Senna bided, but she didn't look up for she was measuring Orihime's waistline.

Rukia rushed toward the door and opened it quickly, for she couldn't wait to feel the fresh air flow through her hair. It is one of Rukia's favorite feelings.

THUD!

"Oww, gee, what the hell!" growled an icy cold voice.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Orihime called out.

"Uhhh, perfectly fine, heh heh, yeah," Rukia replied before hastily slipping out the door to see who she had hit. Her eyes widened as she looked upon a white-haired angel rubbing his forehead with his right hand. His forehead was slightly red, making Rukia feel guilty. His white hair was spiked up in many directions, and she suddenly wondered if he did his own hair and how did he get it like that. A single bang fell to the left of his face, unlike hers. He was wearing a tuxedo that had no tailcoat. The top was a dark black with pearl white buttons on the cuffs. His collar was upturned, most likely from the sudden collision, and he was muttering something incoherent. His tie was a bright white, matching his dress pants. His shoes were classic black dress shoes. He looked up with a scowl and startled Rukia. She took a step back; his sea-foam green eyes were shocking. Not only were they shocking, but they were filled with irritation.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" stuttered Rukia, bowing her head.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied getting up.

"Um, are you okay?" asked Rukia.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, considering I just got hit by a door!" he snapped.

Rukia stiffened at his words. "Well I did apologize! Considering that and the fact that I was worried if you were okay, your answer was very rude!" she retorted. Rukia folded her arms and glared at him. He glared back, but he couldn't help but notice that the afternoon sunlight made her seem as if she was glowing. A golden aura surrounded her, making her fiery eyes ever the brighter. Her wings were so slender and elegant, he was sure they felt soft. They were a delicate white, adding to their ability to attract one's eye. Rukia noticed that his wings were larger than hers, and they gleamed. They held a glossy sheen and were almost the same color as his hair, just a bit darker. She, however, was too angry at his rudeness to notice how handsome he was.

"Well?" asked Rukia, as she tapped her foot, "Do you need anything else or are you going to stand there and glare at me for the rest of the day?"

Her sharp words broke his trance and he replied, "No, I don't and now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Oh, you're excused alright," Rukia said, rolling her eyes.

He gave her another icy glare as he walked past. Their wings brushed and the contact sent shivers up both of their spines.

She watched him leave and thought, _So much for my walk._

Senna popped her head out the dark green birch door and exclaimed, "I'm done with Orihime, your turn now Rukia!" Senna dragged Rukia inside by her arm to take her measurements.

"I had a hard time with Orihime though, her upper body was...difficult to measure," muttered Senna.

As Senna wound string around her hips Rukia tried hard not to sigh. It wasn't Senna's fault that she had to deal with an aggravating man, nope, it was his. The calming atmosphere that Senna's furnishings created helped relax her thoughts. Throughout the whole process, Rukia couldn't help but give a second thought to that _rude_ white-haired angel.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Please R&R! As always, constructive critism is always welcomed. And to both xXJulietteXx and PrettyBoy13, I added words to the end of the dialouge, better? If not, how can it be better? Thank you for reading my fanfics, but I probably won't update again until the weekend, I have a lot of finals coming up so yeah...


	7. Chapter 7

Angels' Will

Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters XD

Sorry for the VERY late update! And a HUGE THANK YOU to xXJulietteXx for being my awesome totally uber Beta Reader. As well as for being patient with me, since I didn't know much about sending documents and such AND for correcting my many mistakes! XD

Unnamed- Thank you, and will do!

xdayanarax- Thanks, and I hope to improve even more! With the help of my Beta Reader!

StarPrincess999- Do you not like Senna? And thank you!

_I get lost in that damned town for one day and meet a stuck up peasant to add to that_, thought Toshiro bitterly to himself. _Who does she think she is, glaring at me, a prince!_ Toshiro pondered these thoughts from yesterday as he got ready for the day. His room that he was currently boarding was large and spacious. He was currently residing in a room in Princess Hinamori's kingdom, because Hinamori had invited him as well as the fact that her kingdom, Hikari's Soraten,(Light's Heaven) was closer to the Main Kingdom, Ōkoku za no Hi Tenshi(Kingdom of the Fire Angel). His kingdom's name is Kōri Ryū's Jūkyo(Ice Dragon's Dwelling), and it was miles away from where the Lunar Ball was being held.

Light blue curtains hung from the window, and they had a diamond pattern. The view that the window held was of a jade green forest that seem to sparkle in the early sunlight. The sky was blue with only a few clouds that lazily drifted around. The wallpaper was a dark blue and it was sprinkled with bubbles, making it resemble the ocean. The flooring was light brown wood that was polished to a royal's perfection. The bed's comforter was a deep sea blue with white pillows and bed sheets. His walk in closet was a 12ft. x 18ft. and was filled with the finest clothes from the best brands. He had a large brown desk equipped with a mirror framed by dark brown wood that was engraved with a dragon.

Today, he was wearing a light gray suit with a light blue tie. The cuffs of this suit had black buttons and his collar was carefully folded so that Toshiro gave off a business-like air. His dress shoes were a dark brown, and his hair style remained the same. He walked out the white doorway, closing the door behind him, bracing himself for what the day had in store.

Hinamori's Castle's POV

CRASH! SLAM!

"She must be blowing up!" yelped Orihime as she held on to a column for balance.

"This must be one of her biggest tantrums!" agreed Rukia, spreading out her wings to keep her balance. Rukia and Orihime were in a hallway with archs that opened up into the sky. It showed the cloud carpets that seem to stretch endlessly. The two girls had no idea what Hinamori was doing, but she was causing the whole castle to shake. Rukia took to the air and flew in the midst of the large hallway. She became disoriented as she tried to fly, for her surroundings were shaking. Orihime flew up from behind Rukia. She too was off balance on her wings.

"If she keeps this up, she'll cause the castle's foundations to crumble!" yelled Rukia over all the noise.

"Let's hurry, I bet the other maids must be terrified," declared Orihime. Rukia nodded and they both shot off. Their wings were lightly coated with cement dust as well as marble as they flew through the hallways. When they neared Princess Hinamori's quarters they heard fierce screaming.

"THAT WANTON!(Note: Wanton is an old English word meaning a lascivious person, especially a woman.) HOW DARE SHE!" shrieked Hinamori.

Rukia and Orihime burst through Hinamori's double doors that led to her bedroom just in time to see Hinamori chuck a gold coated vase with a swirl decoration at the neck of it at a maid.

"Ahhhh!" yelled the maid as she held up her hands to block her face.

Rukia darted forward, did a quick twist in the air, and kicked the vase. It shattered into pieces and clattered to the floor.

Orihime came forward and took the maid away, telling her that, "It's okay, you'll be alright." Rukia made sure the other maids made it safely out of the room before turning to the enraged Princess.

"My lady, calm down," demanded Rukia. As Rukia looked about Princess Hinamori's room, she was shocked to see all the damage. Vases, including the one Rukia broke, were shattered and scattered everywhere. Three chairs with red velvet seats were upturned as well as a bedside table. Hinamori's grand vanity's mirror was cracked, but still intact. The peach-colored walls, however, took the most damage. They had holes and multiple dents in them that ranged from infinitesimal to "holy cow" gigantic.

_That means that Princess was using her kido, _thought Rukia.

The more control an angel had over their kido, the more damage they are able to cause. I'm sorry to say that Hinamori was a master at this. (Note: Mind you, I know that Kido is demon magic, let's just say that this is special Angel Kido :3)

A glowing red ball was shot toward Rukia, but she flew to the right, barely dodging it. Rukia looked toward Hinamori and noticed that she was going to fire another shot of kido.

"Princess! Stop this instant!" Rukia commaned.

"I DON'T WANNA! Shakkahō" screamed Hinamori, firing red balls.

Rukia flew above them and started toward Hinamori. There were no tears in her eyes, only pure anger. Hinamori was starting to shoot out her kido like a pistol, and Rukia had swerve to avoid them all. Rukia persistently kept flying toward Hinamori. Hinamori was making an especially large ball of her hado, but Rukia came to her left side and knocked the Shakkahō out of her hands. It went flying and the force caused Hinamori to fall backwards. Rukia muttered a few words and the ball of kido froze over. Hinamori fell with a thud and a yelp. Ignoring Hinamori, Rukia raised her hand toward the kido ball, closed her eyes, and clenched her hand into a fist. The frozen ball of kido crumbled into sparkling dust that swept across the room.

Hinamori was bawling her eyes out. She had curled up into a ball and buried her face in her arms. Rukia sighed, but her motherly instincts told her to comfort the poor girl. Putting her right arm around Hinamori's shoulder, she asked, "Hime, what's wrong?"

"O-o-one of the n-n-noble girls h-h-had got," Hinamori sniffled, "the dress that, that I WANTED!" She started bawling again.

_Really? _thought Rukia, _Seriously?_

Patting Hinamori on her back she said, "I'll send my best maids to get the most amazing peach-colored dress you've ever seen."

"But _SHE_ got the peach-colored dress I wanted!" whined Hinamori.

"Don't worry, trust me okay my lady?" asked Rukia.

Hinamori nodded her head, her large brown eyes were moist with tears that have yet to fall, and Rukia sighed with relief. Rukia made sure that the Princess was safely put to bed in a different room, before calling for repairs for the castle. Then she sent Seren, one of her best maids, as well as Orihime to pick up a marvelous dress for Hinamori.

Tomorrow will be the Lunar Ball, and Rukia silently wished for some peace. She also wondered why Hinamori chose to throw a tantrum today if she and the other nobles went shopping yesterday.

Rukia quickly walked back to Hinamori's room to inspect it.

The room was in shambles. Part of the ceiling had caved in and cracks created imperfections in the once majestic peach-colored walls. As Rukia cautiously stepped inside, dust of the color of peach swirled around her ankles. She hoped the maintenance men wouldn't be too surprised, they have seen worse (hopefully). Hinamori's bed had a huge lump of ceiling on it, and it created tears in the expensive peach-colored blankets. Rukia bit her lip, this was going to cost a lot, but Hinamori would most likely not care if it meant she'd be able to add renovations to her room.

_There! _thought Rukia as she spied a small corner of a paper that was bordered with pink vines. It was hidden in the midst of the remains of a green vase that had once had a painting of a lush looking forest. She pulled it out of the pile of rubble and shook the debris off of it. It read:

Oh Princess,

This dress is simply wonderful! Too bad you don't get wear it to King Yamamoto's ball! Lol, well anyway, Toshiro will definitely fall for me in this "peach-colored" dress. I mean, he certainly won't mistake me for you, of course. I like to think that I look way better in this dress than you. Wait, what am I saying? I look way better in this dress than you, of course! Now, now, don't get too depressed to the point where you decide wear rags to the ball, Shiro will be soooo embarrassed. I'm sure you don't mind if I call him Shiro, right, it's so fitting. That's what I'll say when I see him at the ball! Oh Shiro! Shiro! Can't wait to see you!

Loves and hugs,

Yuki

_This girl must be really stupid, _thought Rukia, _doesn't she know that Hinamori can obliterate her? _Rukia sighed, again. She found herself sighing more often now, and pitied the one named Toshiro, Shiro, whatever his name is. There's going to be a cat fight, over him to be exact.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R! Guess what! I found out what R&R means! Read and Review...*face palms* Heh, heh, yeah I know... Anyways, how was the chapter? As you can tell, I'm not really good at action scenes, but I will improve them...in awhile... Hmmmmm, I don't know what else to say ATM, but until next time, stay tuned! Errr, something like that :3

Oops, forgot to add... CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS ALWAYS WELCOMED! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Angels' Will

Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...AT ALL XD

TO START OFF, A BIG APPAULD FOR xXJulietteXx FOR BETAREADING!

*Applause*

Shadow Pain- Thank you!

StarPrincess999- Thanks and yes, the color of the wings only change when they fall in love not by their mood. An example of this will be in Chapter 9, which I already typed up!

Eclarim-Soberian-1222- Thank you, I agree on the "hate Momo" thing.

TutsXxX- Thank you! The ball is coming soon!

Unamed- *wipes brow* Whew, that's good to know!

Denidene- Thank you for the compliments!

Erica- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMPLIMENTS! RANDOM FACT: I LIKE TYPING IN CAPS!

inujenzy- Thank you, dude!

Okay, good job if you are reading this. I'm going to tell you guys straight out...This is a pretty boring chapter. Well, I think it is, BUT it sets the stage for the next chappy!

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" shouted Orihime as she and Rukia zoomed through the alleyways.

Today dawned the day of the Lunar Ball and Rukia and Orihime were rushing to pick up their dresses from Senna. Vines and stones rushed by the two who had smiles pasted on their faces. Their quick footsteps echoed in the narrow passages as they rounded every twist and corner. They were panting by the time they saw the familiar fork in the road.

"You think our dresses turned out okay?" asked Orihime as Senna's abode came into view.

"Of course!" replied Rukia, giving her an incredulous look.

Before knocking on the door, Rukia and Orihime straightened out their maid's dresses. In their excitement, they decided to just wear their maid's outfits. However, Rukia had her hair tied up in a bun with her bang down this time. Orihime had her hair down with her bangs put up. Rukia raised her hand to knock, but the door abruptly opened. Senna smiled and welcomed them inside her home, though Rukia felt that it was more like ushered. She motioned for Rukia and Orihime to sit where they had previously sat two days before. Rukia was about to question why Senna had not uttered one word to them, but she had already left the room.

"You think she's okay?" asked Orihime, a slight frown upon her face.

"I ho-" Rukia started.

"Of course I'm alright!" boomed Senna waving two dresses covered in plastic as she walked out of her hallway.

Orihime stood up and squealed. Rukia stood up too, but without the sound effects. She and Orihime strode toward Senna. She suddenly put both dresses behind her back, smiling mischievously.

"One at a time," Senna stated, "Orihime, you up first."

"Yay!" Orihime cheered as Senna handed her dress to her. Orihime left for the changing room, leaving Rukia and Senna alone.

"I hope we didn't trouble you too much," said Rukia.

"No, not at all, I had fun, and I want to show you something," replied Senna as she pulled out an intricately decorated card from behind her back that got Rukia wondering where did she keep stuff that magically appeared from behind her back.

"Oh, my gosh, is that an invitation?" inquired Rukia with awe.

"Yeah, King Yamamoto saw me in the square, and told me I deserve this," answered Senna handing the card to Rukia.

It had the same message, font, and designs.

"I made our masks too!" exclaimed Senna.

"That's great, want to go to the ball together?" asked Rukia.

"No...Just kidding! No duh I would!" laughed Senna.

"So, how do I look?" asked Orihime as she waltzed into the room.

Rukia gasped, and Senna looked smug on how good her dress turned out. Orihime's dress had a folded top part, revealing her shoulders, but staying on her upper arms just below the shoulders. The dress showed off Orihime's slim curves, and her firm upper body. The bottom of the dress hugged her hips and flared out at the ends. The ends were ruffled and the length was just above the knee. The overall color of the dress was a sunflower yellow, zebra striped with orange. A star shaped gold pendant hung on the top of the dress's fold. It gave Orihime a wild, but elegant look.

"Orihime, you are rockin' that dress!" exclaimed Senna with glee. Orihime blushed, but looked happy all the same. "Stay here, Orihime, I want to do your make-up," ordered Senna, "Rukia go change." Rukia did as she was told, getting the dress from Senna.

Rukia changed quickly, slipping on the silk fabric. It was cool and soft against her skin. She looked in the mirror and blushed before walking out of the changing room. As Rukia took a tentative step into the room, Orihime and Senna squealed.

"Rukia, you look so wonderful!" complimented Orihime.

"Thank you!" thanked Rukia. Her dress was lavender and mid-thigh length. The end of her dress was also ruffled, but only slightly, giving the hem a wavy look. A one-inch sleeve was hanging on her right shoulder with the no sleeve on the left. The style of the skirt of the dress was A-line. The dress also had well-placed darker shades of purple splashes on the dress. The most shocking design was a whitish blue dragon whose tail started at the bottom right behind the dress then circled around the abdomen, then behind the back, before resting it's head on Rukia's right breast. A purple butterfly floated diagonally left above the dragon's head, seeming to tease it.

"I'm going to do your make-up now Rukia, and afterwards you'll be a beauty queen!" stated Senna. Rukia sweat dropped, but sat in the chair facing the vanity anyway. Orihime's make-up was already finished, it was simply divine! Her eyeliner was the color Cosmic Brown, and her eyelashes had extreme volume. Her lipstick was the color Red Kiss and her lip liner was Red Brick. Her eye lids were graced with the eye shadow Earth tones. To top off all of this, her blush was Blushing Mauve.

45 minutes later and a lot of modest remarks, Rukia sat admiring her face in the mirror.

"Oh, Senna, this is simply amazing!" gushed Rukia.

"Thank you," replied Senna. Rukia's eye liner was Eggplant and her eye shadow was Purple Haze. Her eyelashes were super extended. Rukia's lipstick was Perfect Pink and her lip liner was Pink Bouquet. The last detail adorning her face was her blush, Pink Radiance.

"You two look really good, so here are your masks," said Senna handing them the masks that were wrapped in cloth, "and I'll see you at the ball!" Senna began showing them out the door.

"Hey wait! I thought we were going together!" rejected Rukia.

"We are. We'll go inside the castle together, see you then!" Senna said before closing the door while smiling.

Orihime looked at Rukia and shrugged, "Come on, Rukia let's go."

"Fine," Rukia replied, and then took to the sky, flying far above the town. She relished the feeling of cold air rushing past her well-sculpted face. Orihime followed Rukia and the two took their leisurely pace towards the castle, not wanting to mess up their make-up or dresses.

Gently landing on the terrace of Hinamori's castle, Rukia smiled inwardly to herself.

"We have what, four hours left until the ball, so I'm going to my room," commented Orihime.

"Okay, I guess I'll just take a walk," replied Rukia.

"'Kay, you know where to find me," Orihime told Rukia before walking towards her dorm.

Rukia glided toward the castle's stables. She stopped at one stall where Sode no Shirayuki was painted in glistening letters on the door.

"Hey there," Rukia greeted softly.

Sode no Shirayuki is Rukia's prized Pegasus. She is the most beautiful Pegasus in all the Angel Kingdom.(Though Hinamori tends to tell dirt about Sode no Shirayuki to others making Tobiume sound better...just saying) Sode no Shirayuki was a pale white with a long flowing mane that was a shade darker than her body color. Her mane and tail were silky soft, not a single tangle in her tresses. Her hooves were stunning silver and her lovely eyes were a gray-blue. Perfectly curled lashes framed her eyes. Her wings were refined and elegant, as well as a pure shade of snow white. The feathers of her wings were long and dainty.

"Hime, you look wonderful," complimented Sode no Shirayuki.

"Thank you, but how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a princess?" asked Rukia.

"But you are!" insisted Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia shook her head amusingly, thinking, _Right, if I am, what am I doing working for a princess then?_

"Well, I'm going for a short walk, so see you later," Rukia said, patting Sode no Shirayuki on her head. Shirayuki neighed and watched Rukia leave the stall.

"There you are! That was one long walk!" called a voice from behind Rukia.

"Mmm, yeah, I got carried away," replied Rukia. When Rukia said carried away, she really meant it. She had been lost in her thoughts; her wings unconsciously lifted her up into the air, soaring where the clouds roamed. Once up in the air, Rukia had glimpsed an amazing Pegasus. It was a pale blue and had a teal mane and tail. It's wings were an icy blue that seemed heavenly.

"Well, are we taking the carriages?" questioned Orihime.

"No, well I'm not, I'm going to ride Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia stated.

"No fair! You know I don't have a Pegasus! Well I have puppies with wings, but I can't ride them!" Orihime pouted.

"Well I'll see you at the ball!" Rukia shouted for she was already on her way to the stables. Rukia laughed hearing Orihime yell at her from far away.

PLEASE R&R! GREAT JOB FOR READING THROUGH THIS CHAPTER! GUESS WHAT! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BALL! OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT, constructive critism is ALWAYS welcomed. Thank you guys your reviews helped me get out of my writer's block and finish this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Angels' Will

Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters XD

*xXJulietteXx walks in*

*Light shines on her*

*Applause*

THANK YOU FOR BEING MY BETAREADER!

Denidene- Thank you! I hope I did a really great job! XD

StarPrincess999- I love the puppies with wings too! We shall see if that _paritcular_ Pegasus is Hyorinmaru... And thank you!

Shadow Pain- Thanks so much!

Kittens Hellfire- In good time, and as I have said before, we shall see... Thanks for reviewing!

Yuzy- Thank you I will!

SnowCrystals- Thank you, and here is the long awaited chapter! :3

Elcarim-Soberian-1222- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'LL CONTINUE TO MAKE MOMO A WITCH, in a good way... AND YESH, ALL THE ZANPAKTOUS(HAHA, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT EITHER) ARE PEGASI! XD

hitsuruki4ever- Thank you for reviewing! And will do!

inujenzy- Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic!

dethangelx- Ah, yes, the make up, it took me a long time to find all of it too...hahaha! We shall see, we shall see...

* * *

King Yamamoto's castle was lit up and the whole building gave off a cheery feeling. It had five towers and one man-made building. From the main building branched three other smaller replicas of the main building. From the sky, where Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki flew, it looked dazzling. Rukia held on to Sode no Shirayuki's neck while doing her best to ride "princess-style." The wind gently tussled her hair as Rukia observed her surroundings.

The night sky was clear, and a bright full moon loomed before them. Stars sprinkled the sky, sparkling and twinkling as if in amusement. Classical music poured out of the castle's open doors, filling the air with flowing notes. Rukia's dress rippled and she shivered. Silk was not a fabric for cold nights. She was also wearing her mask which only covered the upper half of her face. It was glossy lavender and was bordered with dark purple flowers.

"Where shall I land, hime?" inquired Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia rolled her eyes at the word "hime," but suggested, "I think the back will be fine. See where the stables are, right th-"

"I see them," Sode no Shirayuki interrupted, descending in the general direction of the stables.

The stables were HUGE! More or less, they were made out of wood and it magically expanded every time a new Pegasus came in. As Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki neared the stables, loud "neighing" reached their ears. Sode no Shirayuki landed gently and pulled in her wings so Rukia could get off. Rukia very carefully slid off of Sode no Shirayuki, not wanting to ruin her outfit.

Rukia brushed off her dress and looked around. The stables were well kept as well as very well lit. Each stable had water, food, and hay for flooring. Many Pegasi filled the stables. One had green wings and a pink body while another one had black wings and a gray body.

"Where would you like to be put?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, let's look around hime," replied Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia sighed at the "hime."

They browsed each section of the stable with Rukia suggesting and Sode no Shirayuki rejecting.

"Come on, there has got to be a place that you would like to stay. It's only for the night!" stated Rukia, exasperated after 10 minutes.

"Yes, hime, there is. Place me by him," said Sode no Shirayuki, motioning to a pegasus that was pale blue and a had a teal mane and tail.

_Hey, I've seen you before!_ Rukia thought.

Rukia led her next to his stable where an empty stable appeared.

"Thank you, hime. I think I'll get acquainted," Sode no Shirayuki stated, a glint in her eyes.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. You better behave," Rukia said sternly as she was walking away. Before she left, she swore she heard giggling from her Pegasus, but it was hard to tell, what with all the other Pegasi.

Rukia walked into the castle from the back doors that were white and bordered with gold designs. Many people turned to look at her. She blushed and hurried towards the front of the castle to see if she could find Orihime and Senna. Lively music filled the room and the chattering seemed to blend into a single noise, battling the music.

"Rukia!" called a voice.

Rukia turned to see Senna and Orihime waving at her. Orihime was wearing a golden mask that covered half her face.

"Gee, I have been looking everywhere for you guys!" commented Rukia. She looked at Senna and added, "That's an amazing dress!"

Senna modestly blushed. Her dress had no sleeves and was velvet red. The bodice had a fold under the breast and defined Senna's curves. She was also wearing elbow-length white gloves and her hair was put in its usual pony-tail style. The dress fell all the way to her feet where she wore three-inch bright red stilettos. Her mask only covered half of her face and it was dark glittery red. On the upper corners of her mask were gold designs of swords. All in all, her dress was pretty simple.

"Thanks, um, so what do you guys want to do?" Senna asked.

"Princess Hinamori wanted us to meet her when we arrived," Orihime replied, looking down.

"Oh yeah," Rukia groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

Senna laughed and they headed over to where they heard the loudest laughing. Looking for Hinamori in a crowd? It's the easiest way to find her.

They pushed past many cliques before arriving to find Hinamori talking loudly to a bunch of nobles. She was wearing a loose sleeved peach-colored dress that was embroidered with tan beads. The beads were sewed on in a swirling pattern around her upper body. Gold ribbons were place on the bottom of her dress.

"Oh Rukia, Orihime... umm and whoever you are, meet my friends!" Hinamori said cheerfully.

Rukia recognized some of the nobles from the pictures on Hinamori's castle's walls. Most of the nobles' faces were bored, but they all turned pleasant when they laid eyes on the three girls.

"Hello, my name is Ishida," a man who had short blue hair and glasses greeted. He was wearing a white suit trimmed with blue. A small cape was hanging out from the back of his suit and was also trimmed with blue. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Rangiku, but you can call me Ran-chan!" a busty strawberry blonde stated. She was wearing a pink scoop neck dress that went to her knees.

"Yeah, and I'm her husband, Gin," added a silver haired man as he wrapped one arm around her waist. He was wearing the traditional black suit without the tail coat.

"I'm Ichi-"

Hinamori feeling bored, interrupted and said, "Here, let me introduce them, it'll go faster. This guy with the orange hair is Ichigo, the guy with the blonde short hair, bang covering his half his face, is Kira, and the guy with the tattoo on his face is Hisagi. Rukia and Orihime should know them both."

They waved hi, and Hinamori also said, "These girls are Rukia, the one in the purple dress, Orihime, the one in the zebra striped dress, and what's your name?" Hinamori motioned toward Senna with a wave of her hand,

Senna looked shocked, but quickly answered, "Senna, my name is Senna."

"Oh, okay so now we all know each other!" Hinamori stated happily.

"Hey you," greeted a man with spiked up white hair who had walked up behind Hinamori. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

Hinamori giggled, "Shiro-chan."

Ran-chan looked as if she was going to puke, but Gin shot her a look. Rukia's eyes went wide as she recognized him, but she quickly turned her expression blank before anyone noticed.

"Yo, midget-prince, a little acknowledgement would be nice," Ichigo joked.

_So he's a prince,_ thought Rukia.

He turned and when his eyes fell on Rukia, they widened in surprise, and then narrowed, "It's you!"

Ishida looked confused, "It's who, Toshiro-sama?"

Toshiro pointed at Rukia, and she decided to play innocent.

"Who, me? Have we met before, Ouji-sama(It means prince)?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Don't act like you don't know," he spat. "Remember hitting me with a door?"

"She hit you with a door?" asked Hinamori, a crease forming between her brows.

Rukia was about to answer, but someone had taken the mike and announced, "Everybody, group dance time!" A cheer went up from the crowd.

Renji came up behind Rukia and asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah, of course!" she replied.

Senna and Ishida paired up, Orihime and Ichigo, Ran-chan and Gin, and Hinamori and Toshiro. Around half of the castle's guest strode out onto the dance floor, all forming one circle.

Before the dance could begin, fierce screaming broke out.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, WANTON!" yelled Hinamori.

"YOU WENCH, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" retorted a female voice.

Rukia looked over at the two females that were practically screaming their heads off at one another. She gasped; the other female that was yelling was none other than Princess Yuki.

Princess Yuki had curly, waist-long, snow white hair. Her eyes were aquamarine and she looked really pretty if she wasn't mad, that is. Rukia seriously didn't know why Yuki went and wore a peach colored dress. Sure it was nice, but it did not compliment her other features. Toshiro stood off to the side, looking annoyed and rubbing his temples.

Off to Rukia's left, she heard a male voice whisper, "Fire princess against snow, I think we all know who's going to win."

A ball was forming in Hinamori's hands and no, it was not kido, it was...FIRE!

Yuki began backing up as Hinamori hissed, "Take this, you hussy!"

Yuki backed up a few more steps before she smiled mischievously. Flurries of snow came in from every opening in the castle, creating an indoor blizzard. Many females began screaming, but Hinamori managed to keep here fire ball lit.

The wind whipped Rukia's hair, but her mask stayed snug on her face.

"Princesses, the fighting will now cease!" commanded a voice.

King Yamamoto appeared out of nowhere and the snow flurries vanished, Hinamori's fire put out. Hinamori looked disgusted, but Yuki looked ashamed.

"Princesses, I forbid you to participate in any of the dances. Now go sit, preferably away from each other," King Yamamoto ordered.

The two princesses stalked off to separate sides of the ball room. Their faces were flushed in embarrassment and they avoided eye contact with the onlookers.

As soon as the ladies took a seat, King Yamamoto cleared his throat and stated, "The activities may continue."

People were crowded and paired off on the dance floor in the center of the ballroom. The tiles were a diamond pattern of tan and golden yellow. Giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and they were graced with strings of diamonds giving off a light show. The music started up again; the strings blending harmoniously with the carefree keys of the piano. Rukia and Renji got into the traditional dance position. The first steps were the box steps which Rukia completed gracefully.

The entire circle moved in sync with each twirl and step. Rukia laughed as Renji dipped her. Renji then twirled her and let her go as she floated to her next partner.

"Aren't you cheerful?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am, got a problem with it?" Rukia answered jokingly, before Ichigo twirled her to her next partner. Rukia looked back to see Senna blush as Ichigo brought her closer to him.

Rukia could only say "hi" to her partner before she was swept away to, guess who! If you guessed Toshiro, good job!

"Oh, it's you," Toshiro said icily, glaring at Rukia.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing, Ouji-sama," Rukia replied innocently.

"You can drop the act now, no one else is near enough to hear. And correct your posture, you resemble a slouching monkey," Toshiro snorted.

Rukia's mouth dropped open in shock and Toshiro smirked, feeling victorious over the wordless girl.

_So you want to play like that, huh?_ Rukia thought.

As she and Toshiro were both quick stepping, Rukia stomped on his feet with her heel.

"OW! Geez woman!" he growled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ouji-sama, there's a reason why it's called a 'quick step,'" Rukia scolded.

Toshiro glared at Rukia's triumph face before stating, "You are definitely not like any girl I've ever met, and no, that is not a compliment."

"Yeah, you're right Toshiro I'm not like other girls. I'm especially not like the girls who fall head over heels over you at first sight. Nor am I like any of the girls who mindlessly listen to you," Rukia replied calmly and before he could say anything back, she waltzed off to her next partner.

_That girl..._ he thought.

Rukia's next partner had dark brown hair and gray eyes. At the last note of the song he dipped her elegantly.

"My name is Takashi, may I have the honor of knowing yours?" he said smoothly as soon as Rukia was upright.

"My name is Rukia, nice to meet you," she said politely.

They hooked arms as Takashi led her over to the refreshment table.

* * *

In a corner of the ballroom sat Princess Hinamori who was happily giggling next to a man with glasses.

"Oh Aizen, you're too kind," Hinamori gushed.

"So, will you take the token? As a sign of our new friendship," Aizen said, giving a creepy, yet sincere smile. He had brown wavy hair and black-edged glasses. His suit was black with a white undershirt and a black tie.

"Of course I will!" Hinamori giggled, holding out her hand. Her face was flushed, but not from embarrassment. She had one too many drinks in the short time span of one song.

Aizen's smile grew as he slipped a ring with a round black gem onto her finger. There was a small flash of light, nothing too noticeable though. Hinamori's eyes went blank, and she looked up at Aizen.

"Good, now Hinamori, go get the ninjas. I'll signal you when I'm ready," Aizen ordered.

Hinamori mechanically got up and began walking.

Aizen sighed, "More naturally Hinamori-san."

Her body twitched before some light returned to her eyes and she regained the gracefulness of a princess. Aizen still smiled, albeit evilly, as he watched her leave.

Toshiro glanced at Rukia and the other guy once, but before long he glanced again. Now, he couldn't help but stare. Rukia laughed and he thought, _How does that dude make her laugh?_

* * *

At a table somewhere else in the ballroom sat Ichigo and Orihime.

_I think I really like him, _thought Orihime. It was barely visible, but Orihime's wings were turning a light shade of orange.

"Will you accompany me for a stroll in the garden?" Takashi asked, extending his hand.

"Sure," Rukia replied, taking his hand.

They walked toward two double doors that were opened.

From afar, Toshiro watched the two leaving. _Where are they going?_ He got up and followed them.

Hand in hand, Takashi and Rukia walked around the King's garden. It was very well kept, like all the bushes were trimmed to perfection. There were small cobblestone pathways that were surrounded by lush looking plants. Takashi reached out and plucked a white flower from a nearby bush. He gently tucked it in to Rukia's hair, earning a smile from her.

They continued walking until reached a wall of the garden that was shadowed by the overhanging ceiling that was in turn supported by Corinthian columns.

Takashi led Rukia closer to the wall, before commenting, "It's a beautiful night."

"In-" Rukia started.

Takashi pinned her against a wall, cutting off her words.

"However, it's not as beautiful as you."

"I have to admit, that that was a cheesy pick up line," Rukia stated.

"True, but it makes you feel good, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Uh sure," Rukia replied, rolling her eyes. She put her hands on his chest, trying to create some space for herself.

He leaned in closer to her face and Rukia closed her eyes. She could feel the heat and pressure from his body. Suddenly, his heat just vanished, and the cold air hit her. Rukia, with her back against the wall, stood shocked, as she opened her eyes.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND SOMETHING THAT'S THE OTHER R IN R&R! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE IT! AND I'M SORRY, BUT I'LL BE REALLY BUSY WITH FINALS, SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY ATM... WAIT... REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

Angels' Will

Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! REPEATING...I DO NOT OWN BLEACH...AT ALL! XD

_What the hell? Ugh, it's cold, _thought Rukia as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Toshiro stood around 10ft in front of her with his hand gripping the cuff of Takashi's shirt. Since Toshiro was shorter than the average male angel, Rukia found it amusing to watch him glare up at Takashi.

"Don't touch her," he growled.

Takashi laughed before saying, "I already did, and pardon me, but why would you care?"

Toshiro was stumped by this question, but quickly retorted, "Do you know who I am?"

"Some short dude who has a lot of nerve," Takashi sneered. He, however, was pretty impressed by the iron grip Toshiro had on his shirt collar.

Toshiro snorted, "I am Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya of Kōri Ryū's Jūkyo."

Takashi's eyes widened and Toshiro smirked.

"Get out of here. Don't come back, and never, ever touch that girl again," Toshiro snarled.

Takashi smiled lopsidedly, "I won't, she's just a slut after all."

Rukia gasped. Toshiro took this to offence and-BAM-punched him in the jaw.

_Thank you!_ thought Rukia smugly.

"Get the Hell out of here!" Toshiro yelled.

Frightened, Takashi flew off, cradling his jaw with his hands, not glancing back once.

"Jerk," muttered Rukia. She stepped out of the shadows and Toshiro turned to her. "Hitsugaya-sama?"

In the blink of an eye, Toshiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the castle. She struggled at first, but gave up because that only made him grip her wrist tighter.

The lush foliage brushed against her, and she held her arm up to brush leaves and such out of her face. They were moving at a quick pace and in silence. Toshiro hadn't uttered a word to her.

Suddenly Toshiro felt Rukia give a strong tug and had let out a yelp.

"What no-" Toshiro began while starting to turn around.

"NO! Do not, I repeat, do not turn around," Rukia ordered.

Rukia's one-shoulder strap had gotten caught on the overhanging branch of a weeping willow tree. The more she struggled, the lower her strap fell. It seemed as if the branch was purposely holding on to the slightly pink-faced Rukia.

"Why?" he asked slowly, still turning.

"Just don't!" Rukia yelled and her wings tried to wrap around her.

Toshiro sighed and turned around anyway. "What is wrong with you?"

"N-n-nothing, would you just look away?" Rukia stuttered. She could feel her strap slip down another two centimeters. Now if only she could get her free hand to disentangle the branch without Toshiro noticing...

"Look, if it's nothing then-" he stopped short. On closer inspection, he found that Rukia was blushing. He was still holding her wrist, but rather tightly, so he loosened his grip.

Rukia looked up, feeling the pressure from her wrist slightly recede.

_She is blushing, _Toshiro confirmed.

"What's wrong, Rukia," he asked softly.

"My strap is tangled with a branch," she whispered, very quietly.

"What?" Toshiro asked, straining to hear her suddenly soft voice.

"My strap is tangled with a branch," Rukia repeated, then added, "and my dress is slipping."

Toshiro sighed, "Let me help."

"What, no, no way!" Rukia firmly blurted.

He walked closer to her and reached between her wings, "I won't look. Why would I anyway?"

He turned his head away as he fumbled to find her strap.

"If you try anything fu-" Rukia started.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Toshiro interrupted.

Toshiro quickly detangled the branch from the strap and let go of Rukia's wrist. She turned around and fixed her dress with her wings flared out, acting like curtains.

As soon as she turned around, she asked, "Hitsugaya-sama, why-"

Toshiro sighed loudly as he cut off her words by taking her wrist and pulling her along again.

_Why am I doing this?_ _It's just for my benefit, right?_ Toshiro asked himself.

They were fifty feet away from the castle's doors when Toshiro stopped abruptly. Rukia bumped into his back and muttered, "Ow."

He turned around and held both Rukia's shoulders. She looked up at him with quizzical amethyst-colored eyes.

Toshiro cleared his throat and stated, "Don't do that again."

"Do what again?" Rukia inquired.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What do you see in that guy anyway?" Toshiro mumbled, looking away from her face.

Rukia's eyes widened before she smirked. "What is this? You hardly know me, yet you're already jealous when I talk to another guy?"

"What? No, no I am not jealous, just worried!" Toshiro said.

"Suuure," Rukia replied. She tried to slip out of his grasp, but his hands fell to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Rukia put her hands on his chest, "Toshiro-sama, you can give me a little space."

Toshiro smirked before leaning in more, "What's wrong with the space I'm giving you now?"

His large wings circled around her, pulling her in closer.

Rukia couldn't help it, she began to blush. "Hitsugaya-sama?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Hey, you two love birds!" yelled a voice, ending the moment.

Rukia broke away, her wings extended. She looked at the direction in which the voice had come from and saw Ichigo. Toshiro groaned.

"Get over here, King Yamamoto is going to make an announcement!" Ichigo yelled.

"Okay!" Rukia called back. She began to walk away, but Toshiro grabbed her hand and made her turn around.

"Rukia," he breathed.

He stared intently into her eyes, but Rukia shouted, "Watch out!" She pushed Toshiro to the left and a figure kicked her in the stomach. Rukia went flying and slammed into the far wall with a sickening thud.

Toshiro's eyes widened, "R-Rukia?" Her body remained limp against the cracked wall, resembling a broken doll. He whipped his head to face the figure, who was dressed in black.

_A ninja? _he thought. "Who are you?"

The ninja remained silent and other ninjas joined it. Ichigo, Renji, and Ishida rushed out and joined Toshiro. Toshiro gritted his teeth as he watched the figures line up side by side.

Renji looked back and saw Rukia. His mouth dropped open and he spun his head around. "What did you do to Rukia, you bastards?" He clenched his fists and his eyebrows furrowed. Blinded by anger, Renji lunged at the nearest figure, landing a punch on its jaw.

Ichigo spun and kicked one in the chest, causing it to stagger. Renji-"Hmph!"- fell to the ground when his opponent swiftly tripped him. Toshiro was freezing every ninja he touched while Ishida was shooting his enemy with magic blue arrows. Suddenly all the ninjas retreated, huddling into a group. After a few seconds, the ninjas parted a little and in the midst of the group sat Princess Hinamori, who was bound at the wrists and ankles. Tears filled her large innocent eyes and the hem of her peach-colored dress was slightly torn.

"Hinamori?" asked Toshiro incredulously.

"Shiro-chan, help me please!" she cried.

Toshiro, anger boiling his blood at seeing his childhood friend tied up, jumped forward, but stopped short when he heard Rukia call out, "Stop Toshiro-sama!"

Rukia carefully alighted in the middle of the guys' group. She stumbled, but Renji caught her.

Rukia looked directly into Toshiro's sea-foam green gaze. "Toshiro-sama, that is not the real Hinamori." He opened his mouth to object, but Rukia continued, "Think about it, if that was the real Hinamori, she could have finished off all these ninjas already."

Toshiro glanced back at Hinamori, and then looked back at Rukia.

"Trust me," she said.

The funny thing is, was that he did trust her. Toshiro felt a strange pull towards her.

Hinamori, seeing this new development, snarled, "Butt out Rukia!" Venom dripped from her words and her sparkly white wings flapped irritatingly. Her bondages disintegrated and Hinamori stood up, brushing off imaginary dust from her dress.

"What's going on, Princess Hinamori?" Ichigo questioned, his eyes were narrowed.

Hinamori chuckled, and ignoring Ichigo's question, gave a simple command to the ninjas. "Attack."

Toshiro looked taken aback, but the others got into their fighting stances.

The ninjas descended on Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Ichigo, and Ishida mercilessly. The doors to the castle were slammed shut by the stirring wind. Rukia was swiftly moving about knocking down the endless amount of ninjas with her kido.

Suddenly, a black box surrounded everyone, including the ninjas. Toshiro quickly sealed himself in ice, instinctively knowing that something was up. The others, however, weren't so lucky. In the pitch black darkness, screams filled the air, before multiple thuds were heard.

Toshiro broke through his ice barrier only to see his friends sprawled over the ground. Their and the ninjas blood littered the ground, dark red and fresh from spilling out of each victim's wound. His blood was really boiling now. He faced Hinamori, and asked, "Why?"

She lightly laughed before becoming serious and looked Toshiro directly in the eyes. "I was told to, Shiro-chan."

Toshiro's emotions were mixed and overwhelming. A whitish-blue aura began to surround him. The wind picked up, the temperature dropped, and he flared his wings. Ice began to lace around each tip of his feathers, and his face was looking toward the ground.

Rukia stirred in the coldness. It was welcomed and refreshing to her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see Toshiro and thought, _Is that, ummm, the Heavenly Guardian?_ Rukia felt a strange pull towards him, a new power awakening in her.

Sode no Shirayuki's voice called out in Rukia's mind, _Lend your power to him, hime._

Unconsciously, Rukia obeyed and a lovely ice blue aura flowed from her body. It joined Toshiro's and there was a sudden bright flash of light. Toshiro was holding a sword that had a four-pointed star hilt and a long white ribbon hung from the end of the hilt. (For those of you who watch the anime, imagine Number One coming on right now.)

Hinamori's eyes were large and she took a few steps back. Before Toshiro could launch an attack, Aizen appeared beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Aizen smiled the creepy smile only he could smile. "Hitsugaya-san, it is a pleasure to see you."

"Ai-Aizen?" called Toshiro, clearly confused. He stared at the arm around Hinamori, and glared at Aizen.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-san," Aizen said, managing to keep on his facade. "I've seen all I need to see, there's no reason for you to fight anymore, for now that is."

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"Let us go, Hinamori-san," Aizen commanded, ignoring Toshiro's confused state.

Hinamori looked at Aizen adoringly before they both turned away, their wings outstretched.

"Hinamori!" yelled Toshiro. He lunged at the pair, skimming the ground while wielding his sword. Aizen turned his head back and smiled before the two vanished.

Toshiro swung at the air and groaned in frustration. "Damn it!"

Crickets began to sing their mating songs, filling the silence of the castle garden.

Then he remembered his fallen comrades. He rushed back, his powers dispersed. As he leaned next to Rukia, her icy blue aura wrapped around her, going unnoticed by Toshiro. He put her head in his lap and wrapped his wings around both of them.

Healers dashed out, tending to the others, and Toshiro had to let go of Rukia. He began to follow where the healers were taking them, but was stopped by King Yamamoto.

* * *

In the shadows of the castle, a voice reported, "Yes sir, we've found her."

"Are you sure general?" the cold voice on the other end asked.

"Most positive."

"Good, I will be there tomorrow."

"Very well, over and out."

The man put down the phone and turned to the woman next to him who was eagerly waiting to hear the news.

"My dear, our daughter has been found."


	11. Chapter 11

Angels' Will

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! XD

Sorry for not thanking the reviewers for reviewing the 9th chapter! So, thank you to

Denidene, SparklyColours, unknownkyitty, (blank), Icy Fae Tears, yuzy, Shadow Pain, Dirtyspots, dethangelx, and Kittens Hellfire!

* * *

*xXJulietteXx's username lights up in big bright letters*

*Sparkly confetti falls down*

*Big applause*

Thank you for betareading for me!

* * *

Shadow Pain- Thank you for reviewing!

Dirtyspots- Thank you! I will!

Yuzy- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

DragonKid- Uh, sorry what does "W" mean? But thank you for reviewing!

Denidene- We will find out in this chapter!

SparklyColours- And your thinking may be correct.*wink, wink* Also, thank you for informing me about what R&R stands for!

SkyHigh- Thanks for reviewing!

LinG08- Hahaha, you're good at reading my mine! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Okay so some of you guys think that this story has IchiHime in it, but it shall be cleared up in chapter 12. Oh and if you wonder about whether I'm close to updating one of my stories, please check out my profile! I have a little section that gives information about ALL my stories and what stage they are in. Let's see, was I suppose to say something else...can't remember...**

* * *

Faded light stretched across Rukia's face in the early dawn. She opened her eyes and blinked once, then twice. The room she was in was unfamiliar, but peacefully quiet. The walls of the room were a dull white trimmed with green curls. The windows were large and had pale light green curtains. The floor was a mix of white tiles and tiles with green specks in them. The bed was an average hospital bed, and the sheets were white as well as the pillows and comforter. The door leading out of the room was light green with a golden knob.

Rukia found that she was snug in her bed sheets and was shocked to find that she was only in her undergarments. The rest of her body was wrapped in bandages. A blush streaked across her face as she tried to throw off her covers. The sudden movement shot pain up her body and Rukia winced. She leaned back in the bed, taking deep breaths in and out.

Memories from yesterday's events began to slowly trickle into her mind.

_Takashi, that jerk, and Toshiro_, thought Rukia. _Ughh, Toshiro, did I really act like that?_

Light continued to fill the white room when Rukia heard quick footsteps coming from outside the door. It opened to reveal a tall woman with short gray hair, but she looked to be about in her early 20's. She had dark brown almost black eyes that seemed to be currently worried. Her dressage was a black hakama.

"I'm glad that you've come to," stated the woman. A warm smile graced her face. Rukia only nodded, straining at the amount of pain that the little action caused.

The woman quickly blushed, "Excuse my manners, I'm Kotestu Isane."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rukia, err, ummm, just Rukia," replied Rukia.

"Hmmm yes, no record shows your last name, we were hoping you would know," Isane said. Her face gave away the disappointment she felt.

"Oh, umm, where am I, exactly?" Rukia inquired.

"You are at Honoo Kawa's main hospital," replied Isane.

Rukia, again, only nodded.

"You must be famished, I'll get you some breakfast," Isane said as she opened the door. "Oh, I forgot that some people are here to visit you, shall I let them in?"

"Yes, go ahead," Rukia answered.

Isane left with a small bow and Rukia gingerly twisted the in her hands.

_I hope the others are okay, _worried Rukia, a crease between her brows.

"Rukia, I'm coming in," called a light female voice. The door opened to reveal Orihime.

"Orihime!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" Orihime squealed as she rushed to Rukia's side.

Rukia put up her hands in front of her. "Sorry Orihime, but I can't accept any hugs right now."

Orihime giggled as Senna, Rangiku, and Gin came in.

"Feeling any better?" asked Senna.

"Well, let's just say that I've had better days," Rukia laughed.

"I heard that you and Hitsugaya-sama hooked up," Rangiku stated, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Rukia blushed furiously.

"WHAT! Rukia I di-" Orihime started.

"N-no! T-there's nothing g-going on between us!" Rukia stammered. Rangiku nodded, but her face still held its knowing look.

"Really, nothing is going on between Toshiro-sama and I," Rukia stated in a strong voice.

"_Toshiro-sama_ eh? There's nothing going on, but you two are on a first name basis?" Rangiku taunted.

Rukia blushed even more before shooting Rangiku a glare.

"Rukia, ummm," Senna began. She was looking at her shoes and was fingering the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt.

"Yes," Rukia answered, looking at Senna.

Senna didn't get to answer for Gin butted in and stated, "Ran-chan, I gotta go soon. War business, wanna come with meh?"

Rangiku sighed, "Sorry Rukia, we got to go, but I'll come soon and we can talk about your 'little' relationship."

Rukia groaned and Gin and Rangiku slipped out of her room. Just as they left, Isane entered with Rukia's breakfast.

"Mmmm, smells good!" Rukia said, her head making over-exaggerated sniffing movements.

The girls giggled, but Isane's face quickly turned serious.

"I'm sorry for the inconvience, but your friends need to leave, Ms. Rukia," Isane stated as she handed Rukia her food.

"I understand," Senna quickly put in. Orihime glanced at Senna before nodding her head in agreement. They both waved goodbye to Rukia before leaving.

Rukia watched them leave before turning to Isane. "Who is this 'guest'?"

"He is a...great king, Rukia," and with that Isane left leaving Rukia with her mouth open.

_A king? _thought Rukia.

The door slowly opened to reveal a man with a-little-past-the-shoulder length black hair. His bangs were separated into three segments by three white hair accessories. His gray eyes were serious, and his face remained blank when he laid eyes upon Rukia.

_Uhhh, I don't know about this ..._ Rukia thought.

"Rukia, I am King Kuchiki Byakuya of the kingdom Sakura no kuni(Land of the Sakura)," he stated smoothly.

"I'm-" Rukia began.

"You are Rukia," Byakuya interrupted. He walked to the edge of her bed, his footsteps making no sound. "Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, the only princess and heir of Sakura no kuni."

Rukia's eyes widened and her grip on the bed sheets loosened. She looked Byakuya straight in the eye and opened her mouth to say something, but Byakuya spoke again.

"Rukia," Byakuya paused dramatically, "I am your father."

* * *

"So, Aizen-sama, what have you found out about?" asked a blue-haired man who was dressed in all white.

Aizen smiled, "A lot of things, Grimmjow."

Hinamori glared at Grimmjow, "Remember your place; you are not in the position to ask questions such as that." She looked at Aizen for approval.

He smiled at her, "Thank you, Hinamori-san, but please let me handle these issues."

"Hai(means "yes")," Hinamori replied.

Grimmjow grimaced, and became silent.

After looking at the other people at his meeting, Aizen continued, "The power they hold is very strong indeed, just like you said, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"If they truly knew how to control it, we would be in great danger. This danger must be eliminated," Aizen informed.

"So, what do you suggest we do, Aizen-sama?" asked a pink-haired man with glasses.

"Szayelaporro, I suggest that half of you go and get the girl. She is noticeably weaker, and therefore will be easier to kill," Aizen said, continuing to smile.

Many grunts of agreement rang through the large room and the people began to get up and divide themselves. Half would stay and protect Aizen's growing kingdom, the rest would go and capture the target.

"Just one thing," everyone turned to look at Aizen, "bring back the girl alive first."

* * *

"I'm going to see Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

Once leaving Rukia's room, Orihime and Senna had decided to wait in the waiting room.

As Orihime began walking, Senna stood up too. "I'll come with you, Orihime."

Orihime looked back at Senna and smiled, "Okay."

Senna walked quickly to catch up to Orihime's side.

They walked side by side down the hallway, their footsteps echoing.

Orihime turned to look at Senna, "We can go see Ishida after Ichigo."

Senna looked away, "Sure."

Orihime continued to smile, but was oblivious to Senna, whose face held a sad and hurt expression as they continued on their way.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! AND THANK YOU FOR READING! I FEEL LIKE I'M OVERUSING THANK YOU... CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS ALWAYS WELCOMED! Umm, well, I guess I have nothing else to say atm...Oh, check out my profile if you want to know about when I may be updating my stories, for those of you who haven't read the bolded words all the way up there^ **WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET! I REMEMBERED WHAT I NEEDED TO SAY! My new HitsuRuki story, I Promise You is up! Check that out too please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Angels' Will

Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: *In a business like voice* I do not own bleach what so ever. *Pushes glasses up nose*

* * *

yuzy- Thank you for reviewing, yeah, that was a pretty safe chapter I admit.

Denidene- Thank you and will do!

Icy Fae Tears- Thanks! That's what I imagined too when I wrote that! XD

SparklyColours- That's what I thought too, ah Star Wars, even thought I hardly watched it... We shall see...

Dirtyspots- YOU BET I CAN! THANDS FOR REVIEWING!

Shadow Pain- I'm glad I was able to help!

ZephyrPhoenix- I'm happy that you like my story!

* * *

The events that followed Rukia finding out that she was a Kuchiki Princess were a blur to Rukia. Byakuya had Rukia immediately transferred from Honoo Kawa's hospital to the Kuchiki castle in Sakura no kuni. He had made sure that Rukia was very comfortable on her trip from one kingdom to the other, providing the finest foods and the best transportations.

As the carriage Rukia was riding in past the castle gates, Rukia couldn't help but gasp in admiration and awe. The trees were brilliant shades of pink. When the branches of the leaves swayed, they resembled a sea of pink. Petals drifted, seemingly defying gravity for a few seconds, before being overtaken by the unseen force.

Her wounds were healing, albeit very slowly. Her body ached and protested when Rukia would attempt to do an action other than sitting or sleeping.

The carriage stopped just outside the gold-trimmed castle doors and Rukia's two ladies in waiting hurried to help Rukia out of the carriage.

"Please be careful, Kuchiki-sama," said one of the ladies in waiting. She had long curly green hair up in a ponytail and melted chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and her voice was warm and welcoming.

"I will, Claire," replied Rukia as she gingerly stepped out of the carriage.

"Do you need any help, Kuchiki-sama?" asked Rukia's other lady in waiting. This lady had honey-kissed hair with golden amber eyes. Freckles were sprinkled on the bridge of her nose and above her high cheekbones.

"I'm fine, Pearl, and Rukia is fine you two," Rukia sighed. She, of course, was not used to getting the attention that she was receiving. She had many people waiting for a command from her to do simple tasks that she had performed all her life. If this was the way royals lived, she certainly wanted nothing to do with it.

"We understand Rukia-sama," nodded Claire, who was obviously the older of the two ladies in waiting. "Please follow us to your quarters."

Rukia nodded and followed the ladies into the large mahogany doors that had engravings of a cherry blossom tree on it.

* * *

"I'm glad you're feeling better!" gushed Orihime.

"Ha, these wounds were nothing, but thank you for worrying about me," said Ichigo with a sincere smile.

Orihime blushed and looked away.

She, Senna, Ichigo, and Ishida were having lunch at a local café in Honoo Kawa. Orihime insisted that she and Ichigo do everything as a pair and that Senna and Ishida do everything as a pair as well.

Senna was beginning to feel very pressured, and she couldn't help but feel irritated at Orihime's wants.

"Hey Senna, are you alright?" asked Ichigo. He sipped his drink as he waited for her response.

It took Senna a few minutes to register that Ichigo had spoken to her. She didn't know what to say other than, "What?"

Ichigo chuckled causing Senna to blush, "I asked if you were okay. You seem to keep spacing out."

Ishida watched this exchange with an amused look.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," replied Senna looking away. She nibbled at the sandwich she had ordered.

_I never expected to be having lunch with a noble, nor have I dreamed of having lunch with two! _thought Senna.

Orihime's face darkened for a second before she excitedly stated, "Kurosaki-kun, let's go look at those swords! I'm sure you'll like them!" She stood up and grabbed Ichigo's arm, dragging him towards the sword stand.

Senna noticed the possessive grip Orihime had on Ichigo's arm. She also noticed that Orihime's wings were a light orange, but Ichigo's wings were its same shade of white.

_Hmmm, that doesn't seem right, _thought Senna.

Angels that are falling in love do have their wings change color. However, if two angels are falling for each other, their wings should become the same color. As explained before, an angel who does not get love in return will have their color darken and only appear at the tips of his or her wings. For example, if an angel fell in love and their wings turned pink, but they did not receive love in return, the pink would darken. The darkened pink would only appear at the tips of the end of the feathers of the wings. Basically, all the bottom feathers of the wings would be pink and the rest would be white.

Ishida pushed up his glasses, looking at the retreating couple.

Ichigo had apparently said something funny and Orihime was happily laughing at it.

Senna tore her gaze from the pair to look at the black-haired Quincy beside her.

"You don't like me, do you?" asked Senna, looking directly at Ishida.

Ishida turned to look at Senna, "No, I like you." He paused and Senna sucked in a breath. "But I like you only as a friend."

Senna smiled, "Yeah, I feel the same way."

"That's good, though I think Orihime thinks that we should hook up," stated Ishida, his eyes still holding that amused look.

"Hmmm, yeah, if only she knew how we really feel," added Senna.

They both turned to each other and laughed.

"So, what about Ichigo?" asked Ishida, after he finished laughing.

"What about him?" Senna inquired, her face smiling. She began sipping her drink, as she listened to Ishida.

Ishida smirked, "Well, it seems as if a 'love triangle' is going on."

Senna blushed and spat out her drink onto her food, "Sorry! But what?"

"You know, I was sure that you were going to spit on me. I guess fortune is being good to me today," Ishida said.

Senna busily cleaned up her mess. "Yeah, sorry about that." She looked at him, "Wait, you don't think I like Ichigo do you?"

Ishida whistled and looked away.

_Way to make it obvious!_ thought Senna.

"You do! That's how you came up with this _love triangle_ thing!" confirmed Senna.

"Well, you do like Ichigo don't you?" asked Ishida.

"No! I mean yes, wait no! I mean... I like him as a friend!" Senna got out after tripping over her words.

"Whatever you say," replied Ishida as he stood up. "Come on, let's go join _Ichigo_ and Orihime."

Senna stood up and glared at him. "Oh sure, and that way we can see _Orihime_ too!"

Ishida blushed, but it quickly disappeared.

"AH-HA! Now I know who you like!" stated Senna very loudly.

"What, you two confessed your love to each other already," joked a voice.

Both Ishida and Senna looked to the side to see Ichigo and Orihime looking at them. Ichigo had both hands in his pocket and Orihime tilted her head to the side.

"I knew you two would be perfect for each other!" added Orihime.

"Wait no-" started Senna.

"I'm afraid-" interrupted Ishida.

"We weren't-" began Senna again.

"You've mistaken-" interrupted Ishida, once again.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" both finally yelled.

Ishida and Senna gave each other an exasperated look. Inwardly they agreed that these two were oblivious to their feelings.

Orihime smiled while Ichigo said, "Uh-huh."

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," stated Toshiro Hitsugaya. He raised his head to look at the visitor as he was doing his paperwork. He was finishing up the month's financial business.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya-sama," said the man, who was dressed in a blue suit. He had graying black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, good evening to you too. What is this important news about?" Toshiro inquired.

"The girl that you were interested in, umm, yes, Ms. Rukia," started the man.

"What? I-I'm not interested, I just wanted to do a background check on her!" Toshiro half-yelled, then looked away.

"Mmm-hmm, sire, so would you like to hear the 'background check' on Ms. Rukia?" asked the man, who sarcastically said the words, "background check."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and nodded his head "yes."

"Well it turns out that she's a princess-" began the man.

"What?" Toshiro interrupted.

"A princess, a Kuchiki princess, actually," continued the man.

"Sebastian, where did you hear this, exactly?" inquired Toshiro with a raised eyebrow.

"It is all over the newspapers, sire," Sebastian replied as he pulled out a newspaper from his back.

Toshiro took the newspaper from his messenger's hand and read the first page:

LONG LOST KUCHIKI PRINCESS AND HEIR FOUND!

Rukia Kuchiki is the daughter of the prestigious couple Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki of the kingdom Sakura no Kuni. Rukia went missing two months after her birth and has been missing for 22 years. Servants from Princess Hinamori's castle reported that she had worked at the castle as a head maid. They also stated that there, her last name was unknown. All eyes turn to Princess Momo Hinamori of Hikari's Soraten, as she becomes one of the suspects for the abduction of Rukia. Others comment saying that Princess Hinamori could do no such thing for Rukia and Momo are of similar ages. However, a new development that has been proposed states that Princess Hinamori has gone missing...

Toshiro stopped reading and thought, _A princess eh? This is beginning to become very interesting._

He stood up from his desk and began to make his way toward the stable.

_But Hinamori...how could she? _he pondered.

"Good evening, Ouji-sama," greeted two servant girls. Their heads were bowed, hiding the evident blush across their faces.

Toshiro just nodded at them, but the simple action caused the girls to swoon.

He continued on his way through his castle. Servants greeted and bowed whenever they saw him.

Toshiro's kingdom was naturally always covered in snow, and was of course, fairly cold. He, however, was used to it, being born there, and in all honesty enjoyed the cold's bite.

Finally getting out of the castle, he walked over the fresh layer of snow, hearing Hyourinmaru neigh.

Opening the stable doors, Toshiro stated, "I'm going to get you saddled up. We're going to visit...a friend of mine."

"Really, master, who is this 'friend?'" neighed Hyourinamru.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki," Toshiro answered, a faraway look in his eyes.

"The Rukia! That means I get to see dear Shirayuki-kun!" exclaimed Hyourinmaru, he shuffled his feet in excitement.

"Shirayuki-kun? You work fast," smirked Toshiro.

Hyourinamru made a look that may have been a glare. "Oh, and what about you and this Rukia?" retorted Hyourinmaru.

Toshiro had a mischievous grin on his face as he said, "We're currently just friends, but I'm planning on changing that."

Unbeknownst to Toshiro and Hyourinmaru, their little chat about Rukia caused her to sneeze up a storm.

* * *

AH-CHOOOO!

Few seconds later...

AH-CHOO! AH-CHOOO! AH-CHOOO!

"My lady, are you okay?" asked Pearl as she handed Rukia a handkerchief.

Rukia only nodded as she took the offered handkerchief, covering yet another sneeze. "Someone must be talking about me."

The two ladies in waiting smiled as they opened the door to Rukia's new room.

"So, do you like your room, Ku-Rukia-sama?" Pearl asked, quickly correcting herself.

"Yes, it's amazing," Rukia stated with wide eyes, still rubbing her sniffling nose with the handkerchief.

The room that was now hers had lavender wallpaper trimmed with white. Sea-foam green vines crept up the walls, and the carpet was a dark lush purple. Her bed was purple, and her comforter was a light lilac. The two pillows that lay at the head of the bed were snow white and had laced borders. There was a white dresser next to the door leading to the bathroom. Next to the dresser was a vanity that was similar in color to the dresser. There were two small bedside tables on each side of the bed. One table was holding an alarm clock, and the other was holding a box of tissues.

"Hisana-sama picked out the color-scheme. She is a very creative woman," complimented Claire with a smile.

Rukia smiled and then watched as other servants began to bring in what little belongings Rukia owned.

_Hisana? Who is she, though she sounds vaguely familiar..._ thought Rukia.

Rukia furrowed her brows, deep in thought.

"I got it!" exlaimed Rukia.

Her two ladies in waiting looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"You got what, Rukia-sama?" inquired Claire.

Rukia blushed, "Heh, heh, well, um, never mind..."

Pearl gave a look to Claire, and both stifled giggles.

Rukia blushed more and looked toward her toes.

_I read about her in the newspapers once, well just her name I guess, _Rukia thought.

Pearl pulled up a chair, "You must be tired from today's travel. Please rest, my lady."

"Pearl and I will go and retrieve lunch for you. In the meantime, please relax," added Claire.

"Okay, don't worry, I will," ensured Rukia with a wave of her hand. "Just don't work too hard you too."

Both ladies in waiting smiled before quickly exiting Rukia's room.

_Ah, alone time,_ thought Rukia. She moved from the chair she was sitting on to the puffy bed, letting out a sigh as she laid down.

As the servants finished up, Rukia said, "Thank you."

The servants bowed, smiling, before leaving. The last servant gently closed the door behind him.

Rukia's muscles were relaxing against the comfort and support of the soft fabric that lay beneath her.

Just as she was about to drift off blissfully into sleep, the door abruptly opened and in barged in a woman who looked like an almost identical twin to Rukia. The woman had the same style of hair except the bang down the front of her face was split at the end instead of being solid.

"Rukia dear! My daughter, my sweet daughter!" gushed the woman. She stood a few feet in front of Rukia.

Rukia sat up and stared at the woman quizzically. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Byakuya leaning on the door frame. Of course, all of this resulted in an obvious conclusion.

"Mom?" asked Rukia breaking the silence.

The woman burst into tears and flung her arms around Rukia.

"Y-Yes dear, I'm your mom!" sniffed the woman.

"Hisana, let Rukia rest," suggested Byakuya, who was still leaning against the door frame.

_So, Hisana is my mom...I read about my mom in the newspaper and didn't even know it!_ thought Rukia.

Rukia began hugging Hisana back, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

These were her parents that she's never known!

Byakuya came around and put his hand on Hisana's shoulder. "Hisana, it's okay now, she's back," comforted Byakuya.

"Yes, she's back," agreed Hisana.

Rukia smiled softly, blinking away her tears and enjoying the company of her old, yet new family.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! THX FOR READING! GUESS WHAT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE HITSURUKI-NESS...SO YAY! Oh, constructive critism is always welcome! Let's see...well, 'til next time my readers!


	13. Chapter 13

Angels' Will

Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. NO, NOT EVEN THE NAME...OR THE CHARACTERS...OR THE SCENERY...

* * *

Thanks again to xXJulietteXx for being my AWESOME betareader!

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki215- Thank you! I'm glad that you like my story!

Dirtyspots- YEAH! LET'S HOPE HE CAN PULL IT OFF!

yuzy- Ummm, I hope I put enough HitsuRukiness! XD

Denidene- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

SparklyColours- That I will be doing! I agree, that's what I heard when I listen to conversations about Star Wars. Hahaha! *turns Byakuya on to overprotective mode* Thanks for reviewing!

Chiba Aina- Hello! I'm glad that it was interesting for you! Thanks for the review!

Shadow Pain- Okay! I'm updating...wait for it...a little longer...now! Hahaha! I'm sorry if the update wasn't fast enough... Thanks for the review!

Wheatieluv- Will do! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

ATTENTION TO ANYONE WHO DECIDES TO READ THIS. I HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM. THAT SERIOUS PROBLEM IS CALLED WRITER'S BLOCK. I DO HAVE CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN, SO I'LL TRY TO PUBLISH THOSE WHILE I LOOK FOR THE INSPIRATION TO CURE MY WRITER'S BLOCK. THANK YOU.

* * *

Toshiro and Hyourinmaru had flown over their kingdom's border and were headed toward Sakura no Kuni. The thin air whipped through Toshiro's hair and Hyourinmaru's mane. Scattered clouds created a wonderland of misty white as the two traveled through the sky. The sunlight reflected of the clouds creating an almost blinding scenery. Hyourinmaru's strong wing beats punctuated the silence as the pair flew.

Toshiro had a serious look on his face, but his eyes told a different story. His mind drifted to the night of the ball, after the attack, when King Yamamoto had requested to speak to him.

* * *

"Toshiro," called a deep voice.

Toshiro turned in the direction of where the voice came from. His eyes widened before he quickly bowed.

"King Yamamoto, it is a pleasure to see you," Toshiro greeted.

People in the background also stopped what they were doing to greet their empire's king. The healers, however, were still rushing the victims the Honoo Kawa's hospital.

"Please follow me, we must discuss a few things," Yamamoto stated as he began to walk toward the castle.

Toshiro straightened from his position and promptly followed the great king.

They quickly arrived at King Yamamoto's office. Toshiro did the quick visitor's glance around. The room was brightly lit and the color scheme consisted of dark red and gold. There was a large wooden brown desk facing away from the large windows. Papers were neatly stacked next to multiple stamps and pens on the top right corner of the desk. The wallpaper was dark red and was trimmed with gold. There were a few chairs in front of the desk and couches surrounded a rectangular coffee table over to the right of the desk.

King Yamamoto took a seat at his desk and waved his hand, "Please have a seat, Hitsugaya-san."

Toshiro sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Yamamoto with serious sea-foam green eyes.

King Yamamoto cleared his throat, "So I take it you saw Sosuke Aizen tonight."

Toshiro nodded his head "yes." "What's goi-"

Holding his hand up to signal Toshiro to be quiet, King Yamamoto said, "Let me explain."

Toshiro managed to keep his face blank as he waited for an explanation.

"Aizen is currently planning on over throwing my rule on this empire."

_Way to be blunt, _Toshiro thought.

"Sources of mine have informed me that he is after some power that he plans to destroy," added Yamamoto. "He has already taken over many small kingdoms and has 10 loyal and powerful followers."

"So, what would you like me to do?" inquired Toshiro.

"Join with Byakuya's kingdom as well as mine to defeat Aizen," Yamamoto promptly answered.

* * *

"Toshiro-sama! Hey Toshiro-sama!" called a voice, breaking through Toshiro's thoughts.

Shaking his head, Toshiro asked, "What?"

Hyourinmaru snorted, "Look down, that's what!"

Toshiro's eyes widened at the sight of lush green plants surrounding a garden full of cherry-blossom trees. Tall trees with gigantic leaves created a jungle-like scenery and it seemed almost barbaric. The cherry-blossom trees were planted in neat rows, but the floor was littered with their petals. He had heard that these cherry-blossom trees were forever in bloom thanks to this kingdom's king, Byakuya. Byakuya was able to control cherry-blossom petals with ease, and it proved as a valuable yet highly dangerous weapon with its fast and accurate movements.

_This kingdom is such a great contrast to mine,_ thought Toshiro, remembering his snow covered grounds and ice-trimmed trees.

The fragrant scent of the blooming cherry-blossoms drifted to Toshiro's nose, making him close eyes in bliss.

Hyourinmaru began to descend slowly while circling around the Kuchiki's castle.

"Land near the front doors, Hyourinmaru," commanded Toshiro.

Hyourinmaru swiftly landed and Toshiro jumped off. They were immediately swamped by the castle's servants.

"Good evening Ouji-sama," greeted one of the many servants.

"We will take Hyourinmaru to the stables for you," added another servant.

"That's fine," Toshiro replied. He looked at one of the servants, "I would like an audience with the King and Queen of Sakura no Kuni, please."

"We will alert them immediately," stated a servant and they quickly headed off into the castle.

One of the serving girls stayed behind. She turned to Toshiro, "Please allow me to lead you to your room."

Toshiro nodded as he began following her, "May I have your name?"

"Of course! I am Pearl, one of the ladies in waiting for Rukia-sama," Pearl replied.

Toshiro's eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit. He suddenly smirked as an idea came to mind. "You wouldn't mind letting me have a room close to the princess's, would you?"

Pearl was shocked at the request, but who was she to refuse a prince's request? "Umm, no I wouldn't mind, this way please."

_Rukia, you're going to be in for a surprise tomorrow, _thought Toshiro smugly.

Later on that night...

"It is good to see you, Toshiro-san. What brings you here?" asked Byakuya.

"Well, I've come to see my dear and close friend Rukia. I was going to see her at Honoo Kawa's hospital, but then I heard she was transferred over here," Toshiro replied smoothly, looking Byakuya directly in the eyes.

"Oh, that's very nice of you, Hitsugaya-san," stated Hisana with a smile. She put her finger to her chin, "But I'm afraid you won't be able to see her until tomorrow."

"That's alright, I'll let her rest," Toshiro said, earning a smile from Hisana. He was trying very hard not to smirk, for he knew that Byakuya was throwing daggers at him.

Byakuya glared at Toshiro, "Let me make myself clear, Hitsugaya-san, Rukia is not looking for any sui-"

"Rukia is _definitely _open to any suitors!" interrupted Hisana. She gave Byakuya a don't-argue-with-me-dear look.

Toshiro smiled, "Anyways, I heard rumors that Aizen has opened a portal of some sort."

"You're right; all sorts of things are coming out of that portal. Creatures that are referred to as Hollows, by the local people," grimaced Byakuya. "Some of my armies are at war with them this moment."

"Do you need any help from my armies, Kuchiki-sama?" asked Toshiro.

"Not as of now, no," Byakuya replied in a cold voice.

Hisana glanced at both men before clapping her hands together. "Let's all turn in now; it's too late to be talking about war business."

"Indeed," agreed Toshiro. "I will see you both in the morning then, good night."

The next morning Rukia woke up exceptionally early.

_Ah, I feel so refreshed! I think I'm going to take a walk today,_ thought Rukia.

She went to the window and pulled the lilac-colored curtains aside. The warm glow of the early sun's rays crept through the opened window, lighting Rukia's room. She stared out her window and admired her father's cherry-blossom garden. Birds were flying and chattering, living in this abnormal land. Rukia also managed to catch a glimpse of one of the elusive pink-colored deer that roamed the garden.

_I need to remember to ask about how those deer turned pink! _Rukia thought, making a mental note to herself.

Rukia raised her hands up above her head and arched her back to stretch her muscles. Thankfully, she wasn't as sore as before.

Walking to her closet, Rukia thought, _What to wear today?_

She opened the door and found a large room full of pre-picked outfits. Unknowing to her, Hisana had already prepared Rukia's closet prior to her coming to the castle.

"This is amazing," murmured Rukia.

She took tentative steps in and picked out a light purple dress. The dress was knee-length and had a purple ribbon around the waist. The collar was a v-neck and the dress came with matching flats or high heels. Rukia picked up the flats and walked out of the closet.

As soon as Rukia had slipped in the dress, there were two light knocks at the door.

"Rukia-sama, we have your breakfast," called Claire through the door.

"Okay, come in please," Rukia replied.

The door opened and in came Claire, who was carrying a small tray with food. Pearl followed and gently closed the door behind her.

"Thank you," Rukia said as Claire put the tray on a table.

"You're welcome, Rukia-sama. It's light, for you will be having a luncheon today in the garden," stated Claire.

"That's alright, and what is this luncheon for?" asked Rukia.

"To welcome an unexpected guest," answered Claire.

"Before Rukia could ask about who this unexpected guest was, Pearl exclaimed, "I'm very sorry, Rukia-sama, but Claire and I must leave, for Hisana-sama has requested our presence."

"Okay, I understand," Rukia replied.

Claire and Pearl left, leaving the door open, while Rukia began eating her meal.

_Hmm, I wonder if the guest is some noble, _pondered Rukia.

She finished up her meal and took a seat by the window. Two birds flew overhead and a few clouds were scattered throughout the azure sky. Rukia could hear the cheerful songs of the birds that lived all around the castle. She closed her eyes and smiled in the warmth of the sun. During her moment of calm, she failed to hear the footsteps coming towards her room.

Toshiro leaned against the door frame of Rukia's room and watched her. The sun made her glow just like the first time he saw her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

_Getting hit by that door was worth it, _Toshiro thought with a smile.

"Good morning, Rukia," he greeted.

Rukia jerked her head and the sudden movement caused her body to fall out of her chair, hitting the ground with a large _thump!_

_That voice!_ Rukia thought, obviously alarmed.

Toshiro chuckled, looking at the flustered princess.

"Ow," muttered Rukia. She turned towards the voice and her eyes widened in surprise, "Y-You?"

Toshiro straightened up and bowed, "Yes, it's me, Toshiro Hitsugaya. It's a pleasure to see you, _Princess_ Rukia."

"T-T-Hitsugaya-sama? Wait, are you the unexpected guest?" Rukia stammered.

"Yes, that's me, I already told your parents that we're _close_ friends," Toshiro stated, smirking. He knew this would irk her.

"What! When did we become _close_ friends?" demanded Rukia as she stood up.

"Well, then we _will_ become close friends," replied Toshiro in an innocent tone.

"Like that's ever going to happen," muttered Rukia.

"Did you say something?" inquired Toshiro.

"Yes, I did, and if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk," Rukia said, pushing past Toshiro. She began quickly walking down the hallway.

"Oh you're excused alright," Toshiro stated while following her. Rukia threw a glare at him, hearing her own line used against her. "But since I have nothing to do, I guess I'll join you on your walk."

"Oh, did I say walk? I meant I was going to fly around and explore," Rukia replied, beginning to smirk.

Toshiro kept pace with her as he informed, "I'm still coming. Your father and mother wouldn't want me to let you run wild all by yourself."

_Huh, wild, me? No way!_ thought Rukia.

"Well it wouldn't do any good if my supposed protector couldn't keep up with me, now would it?" Rukia asked.

"I guess if you're issuing me a challenge, I'll just have to accept it, of course," Toshiro replied, moving his face closer to Rukia's.

"Well then, you'll just have to bring it on," added Rukia, moving her face closer to his.

They kept their gazes locked as the pair speed-walked down the hallways.

Rukia finally broke the "staring contest" and ran off, laughing.

"Hey!" Toshiro yelled, and ran after her.

The servants they passed were staring wide-eyed with shocked faces. The immediate thought in their minds: _That man is sooo dead! _Others knew that this would be good gossip for the castle that would last for quite awhile. The servants already came up with the name for the topic, "Princess Rukia's love interest!"

"I'm catching up, _princess_!" warned Toshiro.

"You wish!" Rukia retorted and ran faster.

Claire and Pearl were heading towards Rukia's room when she came sprinting past them, followed by a certain white-haired prince.

"Rukia?" inquired Claire, but it never reached Rukia's ears, for she had already rounded the hallway's corner.

"That's him! That's the guy who I was telling you about! The one that wanted a room close to Rukia-sama's!" Pearl pratically yelled while tugging on Claire's sleeve.

"Okay, Pearl, calm down," replied Claire. "Please address him more formally too, for he is the prince of Kōri Ryū's Jūkyo."

"Okay, I'm sorry," apologized Pearl who was looking toward her shoes.

Rukia sprinted out to the garden and jumped into the air. Her wings quickly extended and she had reached 50ft in a matter of seconds. Toshiro was behind her and with a single beat of his wings, he hovered over her.

"Hey there Rukia!" taunted Toshiro.

Rukia looked up to see Toshiro above her so she quickly banked left. "Eat my angel dust!" joked Rukia as she sped away.

Toshiro smirked and quickly caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and swiftly turned her around.

* * *

Byakuya and Hisana, who were attentively keeping an eye on the scene before them, watched from a window facing the garden.

"Awww, they really are close friends!" cooed Hisana.

Byakuya gritted his teeth, "A bit too close if you ask me."

Hisana gave Byakuya a look and playfully hit his arm. "Lighten up, look at how much fun our Rukia is having!"

Byakuya looked out the window, again, "Sure, if 'fun' looks like being harassed."

"You say something, dear?" asked Hisana.

"No, nothing at all," Byakuya replied, looking anywhere, but at Hisana. "We finally got her back and you want to marry her off?"

Hisana's face became thoughtful. "Well, she should have gotten married a long time ago! And, yes, now that I have her back, I want to give her the life she should have had."

* * *

For Toshiro and Rukia, however, time seem to slow down. The world seem to shrink, and there was only each other.

Toshiro pulled her closer, their gazes once again locked.

Their wings were slightly folded as they hung in mid-air. Pink petals danced around them.

Cupping Rukia's cheek with his left hand, he complimented, "You have such gorgeous eyes."

She blushed lightly, "Why tha-"

"Rukia!" yelled a very irritated male voice.

Both Toshiro and Rukia broke out of their trance and quickly flew away from each other as a wall of moving cherry-blossom petals formed between them.

"Bya-Father?" Rukia said, her mouth was gaping at him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Byakuya inquired. The second Byakuya had saw Toshiro reaching for Rukia's face he had dashed out of the castle to his daughter.

"We were having fun, Byakuya-sama," answered Toshiro.

_Damn it! Why are we always interrupted? _thought Toshiro.

Rukia couldn't see Toshiro, but something told her that he wasn't smiling.

"Fun, really, no-" Byakuya started.

"BYAKUYA DEAR!" yelled an overly sweet voice.

Byakuya cringed and turned around, "Yes Hisana?"

Hisana grabbed his arm, "We need to talk."

Byakuya failed to protest as his wife began giving him the WHY-DID-YOU-DO-THAT?-THEY-WERE-HAVING-A-MOMENT look.

The wall of petals slowly dissipated as Byakuya was dragged into the castle.

Rukia looked at Toshiro through the remnants of the wall and smiled. He couldn't help but return the small, but meaningful gesture.

"Care to accompany me on the rest of my exploration before the luncheon?" Rukia asked.

"It would be my pleasure," replied Toshiro, bowing and holding out his arm.

Rukia giggled before taking his arm.

"So are we close friends now?" inquired Toshiro, looking directly at Rukia.

"Well, not close, just friends," Rukia nonchalantly answered.

_Just one step closer to becoming more than friends, _thought Toshiro with a smirk.

As the two flew off once again, another pair was watching them.

In the small meadow near the castle grazed Sode no Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru.

"So, Hyourinmaru-kun, do you think what they have are the beginnings of true love or the attraction they feel from their newly awakened powers?" asked Shirayuki.

"It's hard to tell, Shirayuki-kun. It could be either or even both! One thing is for sure, though, we can't tell them about the attraction they feel from their powers," answered Hyourinmaru.

"Yes, that would definitely ruin whatever they may have now. Plus, doesn't the myth say that true love is needed in order to use the full strength of the power?" questioned Shirayuki as she turned to her companion.

"You are right, of course. Let's tell them, though, after they fall in love," Hyourinmaru added.

Sode no Shirayuki nodded her head in agreement with a glint in her eye.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I HOPE THAT THIS IS ENOUGH HITSURUKINESS!


	14. Chapter 14

Angels' Will

Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. Yeah, that's it.

* * *

A big thank you to my betareader xXJulietteXX!

* * *

Dirtyspots- I FOUND INSPIRATION! Thanks for the review!

Denidene- She is pretty cool! Thanks for reviewing!

yuzy- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND I'M GLAD IT MADE YOU SMILE!

ZephyrPhoenix- Thanks for reviewing!

SparklyColours- Yay to cute moments! Thank you for reviewing!

XLightningX- Thank you!

Shadow Pain- Thanks for the review!

Senna54367- Thank you for reviewing!

soulreaperforever- Really? Well thank you!

* * *

Okay, so I found inspiration by...GOING TO A PLACE ON SOME MOUNTAIN CALLED "INSPIRATION POINT." Crazy, but it helped. I brought my notebook up there and wrote two chapters for this story. It was amazingly peaceful and had such and amazing view!

* * *

The luncheon was cancelled and an extravagant dinner would be held instead.

Rukia looked at Claire after reading the message. "Why?"

"Byakuya-sama and Hisana-sama said that they wouldn't be able to make it and they offer their sincere apologies," replied Claire.

Rukia made an "oh" shape with her mouth.

Pearl led Rukia over to her closet. "Rukia-sama, we must pick out an outfit for tonight's dinner!"

Rukia gave a small smile to Pearl. _Well I have to admire her excitement about picking out a dress for me._

* * *

Toshiro flopped down on his bed with a grin on his face. He had spent the whole morning flying around with Rukia. He had also heard that the luncheon was cancelled and a dinner would be held in its place.

Suddenly Toshiro turned to his side and frowned. _Wait, why does she make me feel so elated? What is this strong pull I feel toward her anyway? I feel like I could just merge with her..._

Toshiro shook his head and sat up on the bed. He could figure out these feelings later. Right now he had to prepare for the dinner.

* * *

"So, are you going to invite Rukia's friends?" asked Hisana as she fixed Byakuya's hair.

The two were in front of their bedroom's vanity. Hisana skillfully slipped each strand of Byakuya's hair into the kenseikan.

"I already did, thanks to our spies' information from that ball," replied Byakuya.

Hisana finished up and said, "There, just perfect!"

Byakuya smiled and turned to look at his beloved wife, Hisana. She had entered their closet and was apparently trying to find something to wear.

"Which dress should I wear?" Hisana asked as she emerged from the closet, carrying two dresses. One was a red one-shoulder dress and the other one was pale pink with a flowing skirt that reached the floor.

Hisana walked up to Byakuya, holding out both dresses for Byakuya to see.

Byakuya reached out and took his wife's chin in his hand. It took less than a second for him to kiss her. Breaking away from the quick kiss, Hisana smirked.

"No matter what you wear, you always make it look good," Byakuya stated.

"I'm guessing you want this pink one then," Hisana said with a smile before slipping out of Byakuya's grasp.

He nodded and smiled as Hisana went to change.

* * *

"A dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes! You have to come! King Kuchiki requested us!" Orihime answered with a big smile.

Ichigo turned to Senna, "Are you going?"

"Yeah, of course!" Senna answered.

"Well, I'm coming too," Ishida answered.

"Good, we can go as pairs then!" Orihime said excitedly.

Senna and Ishida gave each other a knowingly look before turning back to Orihime. This did not go unnoticed by Ichigo who suddenly found himself glaring at Ishida.

"Umm, I think that we should go as just a group, Orihime," suggested Senna.

"Yeah, I agree with Senna," said Ichigo who was looking directly at Senna. Senna, however seemed oblivious to the stare that she was receiving. Ishida nodded his head in agreement.

Orihime sighed, "Oh alright." She turned to Senna. "Come on let's go get ready!"

Senna smiled and stood up before standing next to Orihime.

"See you later Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun!" Orihime bade.

"See you guys soon," added Senna.

Knowing that Ichigo was watching, Ishida grabbed Senna's hand and kissed it. Senna looked utterly shocked and Orihime hid her giggles. Ichigo had to restrain himself from snatching Senna's hand away from Ishida. His fists curled at his sides.

"I will see you soon, Senna," murmured Ishida.

Senna rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from him.

As soon as the girls were out of earshot, Ichigo turned to Ishida and scowled. "What the heck was that?"

"Whatever do you mean, Ichigo?" replied Ishida nonchalantly.

Ichigo glared at Ishida, who chuckled.

_Seems like Ichigo is developing a crush on Senna, _Ishida thought with a smirk.

* * *

"Hold still Rukia, just one last touch," whispered Pearl, who was intently focused on her work.

Rukia resisted the urge to sigh and forced her body to be as still as a statue.

Pearl leaned back to admire her work as Rukia sucked in a big breath.

Claire came over and stood next to Pearl. "Pearl, you did a great job."

Pearl smiled at Claire, "Thank you!"

Rukia rolled her neck. Pearl certainly took her time, for the whole makeup process took a good three hours. She looked into the mirror and gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Pearl said with a dreamy sigh.

Rukia touched her face to make sure that what she was looking at was really her face. Pearl had used earth tones, such as tan and brown colored makeup, as the base of Rukia's makeup. This helped to bring out Rukia's natural beauty. Even after three hours, it seemed as if Rukia wasn't wearing makeup at all. Pearl used dark shades for Rukia's eye shadow accentuating Rukia's amethyst eyes and making them pop out.

"Thank you Pearl," Rukia said softly, still looking at her reflection.

Claire smirked, "You know Pearl, you really could give the royal beautician a run for her money if the queen found out about your talents."

Pearl looked utterly shocked. "Even if I were to give her a run for her money, I would never take the position if it means leaving my superior!"

Claire sweat dropped, "When did I become your 'superior?'"

"Well, since I got this position of course!" Pearl replied with a smile.

Rukia stood up from her chair and walked towards her door. Claire and Pearl couldn't help but admire Rukia's stunning dress. Her dress was pale white and lined with blue lace. The skirt was just above her knees and the waist had a large blue ribbon around it. The ends of the ribbon were white, ruffled, and reached the floor. Light purple streaks highlighted the ends of the ribbons. The collar of Rukia's dress was squared and all of her upper and mid back was exposed. Her hair was put in a magnificent waterfall bun with a purple butterfly hair accessory.

"Well, let's go!" Rukia exclaimed, opening her door and stepping out.

Claire and Pearl rushed to Rukia's side. "We shall assist you to the dinner hall, my lady."

* * *

Orihime, Senna, Ichigo, and Ishida were already in the dining hall. They were quietly chatting in the presence of King Byakuya and Queen Hisana. A door opened and in walked Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya. Everyone except the king and queen stood up and greeted the prince.

The dining hall had a grand chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. It had intricately carved pieces of glass that shimmered in the light bulb's light. The dining table was small and was deep brown. The chairs had embroidered seats that were filled with goose feathers. The flooring was bamboo and was glossy in the dining room's light. Candles were placed at the center of the table, giving off a warm glow.

Toshiro looked around for Rukia, but found that she had yet to arrive. He took a seat in an empty chair and the chatting started up again.

"Hey Toshiro! What are you doing here? Did the king invite you too?" Ichigo asked with a goofy grin.

Toshiro glared at Ichigo, who almost never used honorifics. "No, I came here for my own reasons."

Ichigo gave him a look before a trumpet sounded.

A messenger in front of the double doors announced, "All stand for Princess Rukia Kuchiki!"

Orihime stood up and whispered to Senna, "Rukia's getting such a grand entrance! I'm so happy for her!"

Senna smiled and nodded, then looked at the opening double doors.

In walked Rukia who was blushing at the sudden attention she was getting. She hurriedly took a seat by her mother. Toshiro gawked at the Rukia before him.

_She's even more beautiful than this morning! If that's even possible, _thought Toshiro.

Everyone sat down except for Byakuya.

"Thank you all for attending this dinner in celebration of our daughter that has been found and our unexpected guest Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya," Byakuya stated. "Please enjoy your time here."

With that said, servants came rushing out with platters of food that were placed on the table. The food's fragrant smells filled the room as each platter's cover was simultaneously lifted. Everyone began piling up their plates with the mouth-watering food. Byakuya, however, was elegantly placing each food in an organized fashion on his plate.

The dinner went by smoothly with no sudden outbreaks or interruptions. All the while, Toshiro couldn't help but glance very now and then at Rukia who was happily chatting with her parents.

"So what's after this dinner?" Rukia asked.

"Byakuya and I will take our leave and you and your friends can further enjoy your time out on the terrace," Hisana answered.

"Which should begin right now," Byakuya said while standing up. "Everyone, your attention please."

Talking ceased and all eyes turned to Byakuya.

"Please excuse Hisana and me, for we are turning in for tonight. However, you may continue your activities on the terrace," he stated.

The group nodded and went out to the terrace, chatting all the way.

"Good night mother and father," Rukia said with a bow.

"Good night dear, be safe," replied Hisana with a smile.

"I expect you to not get too close to an-" Byakuya started but was stopped by being dragged out of the room.

"See you in the morning honey!" Hisana called out.

Rukia walked out to the terrace and isolated herself from the others. She went to a corner of the large terrace and leaned against the railing, closing her eyes. A slight breeze made her dress flutter gracefully.

A waning crescent moon shone brightly in the black of the night sky. Stars were sprinkled around carelessly. The garden below was filled with the sounds of night. Crickets sung their hearts out, trying to find their mate. Nocturnal animals prowled the grounds and were deadly silent. Their pray may never know what got them.

Toshiro watched her from a distance and was about to go up to her when Ichigo greeted her instead.

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo greeted.

"Hello Ichigo, need anything?" Rukia asked.

"Well yeah, I need to tell you something," he replied, looking away to hide his slight blush.

* * *

_If he pulls a move on her..._ thought Toshiro. He watched the two converse and how Ichigo was blushing. Rukia was smirking and had just giggled.

* * *

"Senna, what's Ichigo doing with Rukia?" Orihime said with a frown.

"Umm, talking to her?" Senna said unsurely. She knew that Orihime had a thing for Ichigo, but was unsure of her own feelings.

* * *

"So you see, I think I'm falling for your best friend," Ichigo confessed.

Rukia smiled, "And you're telling me this because?"

"Well, I'm not sure if she likes me, and the way she acts with Ishida. Plus, Orihime is always over me, so I never get to talk to her much," Ichigo answered, clearly flustered.

* * *

"Do you want me to go check out what they're talking about?" Senna asked, looking at Orihime.

Orihime looked shocked. "Really, you would do that for me?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for!" Senna replied with a smile.

"Thank you!" Orihime squealed.

* * *

"Well, you can tell her you _love_ her right now! She's coming this way," Rukia stated, motioning toward the approaching Senna with her eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to get away, but Rukia swiftly caught his arm. He struggled a bit, but stopped when Senna arrived.

Senna warily eyed the grip Rukia had on Ichigo's arm. "What are you two doing?"

Rukia felt a death glare shot at her and she looked around curiously. Ichigo felt a chill crawl up his spine and he shivered.

_What the Hell is he doing?_ Toshiro thought angrily as he glared at Ichigo.

Orihime was having similar thoughts, but they were directed at Rukia.

"Ichigo has something to tell you, Senna," Rukia exclaimed with a smirk while pushing Ichigo towards Senna.

"O-kay," Senna looked at Ichigo's blushing face with her usual bright eyes.

"Uh, well, you see, I...well, uh..." Ichigo stuttered.

Rukia sighed, "What Ichigo is trying to say is that he has feelings for you and that he wants you to go out on a date with him."

Senna immediately blushed and mouthed the word "oh."

Ichigo looked at Senna, "You don't have to if you and Ishida are-"

"What? No, Ishida and I are just friends!" Senna blurted.

Rukia shook her head with an amused look. "You two are hopeless," she paused, "hopelessly in love."

"I see you agree with me Rukia-sama," added a voice.

Three heads turned to see an amused faced Ishida pushing up his glasses.

"Ishida?" Senna asked.

Ishida took a step forward and turned to Ichigo. "Senna is the love of my life, I declare war over her."

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Senna and pushed her behind him. "I would never let you touch her."

Ishida chuckled, "Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm kidding," Ishida replied.

Rukia and Senna burst into laughter as Ichigo's face turned from surprise to anger.

"Ishida, why you! I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo yelled.

Orihime looked from the sidelines, obviously confused as to what was happening.

Rukia shivered when she felt a cold breath on her neck. She whipped around and found her face dangerously close to Toshiro. Taking a step back, she smirked.

"A tap on my shoulder would have been fine, Toshiro. Normal people don't breathe on others necks to get their attention," scolded Rukia.

"I'm not normal," Toshiro replied, staring straight into her eyes. He had heard what was going on about the situation with Ichigo, so naturally he stopped glaring at him.

"Yeah, I can see that," Rukia laughed.

Toshiro glared at her, but was smiling all the same.

Soft music came on and Orihime suddenly wanted to dance; with Ichigo that is.

Ichigo and Senna stood off to the side.

"When are you going to tell Orihime?" Senna asked, looking away.

Ichigo took Senna's hands with his. "Tomorrow, I promise."

"Kurosaki-kun!" called an overly cheerful voice.

Ichigo let go of Senna and sighed before turning around. "Yes, Orihime?"

"Would you like to dance?" she bluntly asked.

Ichigo nodded "yes" after glancing at Senna for approval.

* * *

"Care to accompany me on the dance floor?" Toshiro asked with a bow.

"I would be honored," Rukia replied, taking his hand.

The two literally glided onto the dance floor. Each other's eyes locked in a gaze. Ichigo and Orihime were already dancing. Orihime was blushing while Ichigo looked down right bored.

Toshiro twirled Rukia gracefully, watching her dress ripple in the wind.

Rukia smirked, "So, do I still resemble a 'slouching monkey?'"

Toshiro looked shocked and confused, but quickly remembered his insult. Blushing he mumbled, "Well no, but..."

"What's that? Hitsugaya-san, I can't hear you?" Rukia taunted.

Toshiro blushed more, "I said you don't." He regained his composure and pulled her closer to him. "I'm not your acquaintance so I suggest you call me Toshiro."

Rukia's eyes widened. An idea popped into her mind, making her smile deviously. _Okay, Toshiro, let's see how long you can last with this teasing._

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck as the music started to slow down. She looked into his eyes curiously, and said, "Toshiro-_kun_?"

Toshiro nearly had a heart-attack. Sure he told her to call him by his first name, but he never expected her to say it so cutely and add a "kun!"

Rukia continued her little act by tippy-toeing to get her face closer to his. _Thank goodness Rangiku isn't here to see this right now._

"To-shi-ro-kun," Rukia repeated, smiling.

His gaze fell to Rukia's lips. He dropped his head lower, beginning to smirk. _Two can play at this game, my dear Rukia._

Rukia's eyes widened a bit. _He's not actually going to-_

"Isn't this what you were asking for?" Toshiro asked, interrupting her train of thought.

Their lips were centimeters apart and getting closer.

"Wait, stop Orihime!" yelled Ichigo.

In her attempt to steal a kiss from Ichigo, by pulling him closer using his tie, Orihime had tripped over her heels when Ichigo resisted and fell to the ground.

Toshiro and Rukia were locked in each other's embrace and oblivious to the events around them, backed up and tripped over Orihime's body.

"Ahh!" screamed Orihime as Toshiro tripped over her.

Toshiro quickly pushed Rukia away, so she would not fall, and did a back-hand spring accompanied with a low glide of his wings, avoiding Orihime's fallen body.

Rukia dashed to Toshiro, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, thanks to my reflexes though. What about you?" he replied.

Rukia blinked a couple of times as a light blush spread across her cheeks, "Oh! I'm fine!"

Toshiro smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Oi, Orihime, don't do that again," Ichigo stated sternly as he helped her up.

Senna rushed to Ichigo's side. "Ichigo, are you alright?"

Ichigo turned to Senna and held her hand, "Yes I'm alright."

Orihime stared at Senna in envy and huffed, "Well goodnight everyone, I'm turning in." With that she briskly walked away.

Rukia watched Orihime knowingly before turning to Toshiro. "I'm going to go to bed too."

Toshiro sighed, "Alright, I'll walk you to your room." _I was so close to kissing her!_

"You don't have-" started Rukia.

"I know, but I want to," Toshiro interrupted.

Rukia turned to her friends, "Goodnight, I will see you all in the morning."

The two retreated to the higher levels of the castle where Rukia's room was located. They stopped in front of her door. As Rukia moved to open it, Toshiro grabbed her chin, tilting it so that she faced him.

"You know, I still want that k-" Toshiro began.

Rukia playfully flicked him on the forehead while saying, "No kisses for you tonight!"

Toshiro flinched giving Rukia enough time to slip into her room and shut the door.

"Good night Toshiro-kun!" Rukia giggled.

Toshiro rubbed his forehead irritatingly as he walked away. _I will get a kiss from you, sometime this year..._

As soon as Rukia heard Toshiro's footsteps fade, she slumped against the door. Her heart was racing as one thought echoed in her mind.

_You're in love with him._

_ I-I'm in love? With him? _Rukia pondered. _Not possible, it must just be the hormones. Right, hormones,_ Rukia decided. However, she couldn't deny the fact that part of her wanted to kiss him and feel loved.

Later that night...

THUMP! CRASH!

"Ow, shit!"

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

Please R&R! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I think the next one will be shorter than this one...and I hope to get it up soon! Oh, thanks again for the reviews guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Angels' Will

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: *In the most professional business tone* I do not own Bleach

* * *

First of all, of course, THANK YOU xXJulietteXx FOR BETA READING!

* * *

Dirtyspots- I know! Too bad Orihime got in the way... Well thanks for reviewing!

soulreaperforever- You're very welcome! Thanks for the review!

yuzy- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Denidene- Here is the continuation of the part that got you curious XD! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the review!

Shadow Pain- Here is what is going on in the ending! Or uh, what is happening...lol something like that...Thanks for the review!

Mai- Yeah, go HitsuRuki! Thank you for reviewing!

Beautifully Innocent Kaname- Thank you for reviewing, and sometimes she just does.

SparklyColours- It's alright! Yes he does! Thank you, and thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Okay so this chapter picks up right off from the previous chapter. Guess what? I won't be updating very often any more! *sad face* School started again, so I'll be busy but I will try to update as soon as I possibly can! Sorry for the long wait! I have the next chapter almost done, so that should be up soon.**

* * *

"Shut up! You'll wake her up ass!" a voice harshly whispered.

"What are you talking about? You're the one yelling!" the other voice countered.

Rukia turned over in her bed. She could faintly hear voices floating above her.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" another voice shushed.

Rukia's eye lids fluttered open at the sudden noise. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Her room was very dark, but the window was opened, allowing the moon's light to filter in. The dim light illuminated the figures that stood around her bed.

"What's go-" she muttered before a hand covered her mouth.

"Quiet princess, we wouldn't want anyone to come and investigate, now would we?" a male voice whispered in her ear.

Rukia's eyes widened as she struggled against the hand over her mouth on bit it. Her senses were quickly aware of the different reiastu levels in her room.

"OW! You bitch!" the man yelled. He recoiled and cradling his hand while cussing out the quick jolt of pain.

Rukia quickly rolled off the bed, but was dismayed to find that she was caught in a pair of strong arms. Again, she struggled. _Who are these idiots?_

"Haha, caught you!" sneered yet another male voice. This male had is arms wrapped around Rukia's waist, keeping her pressed against him.

"Way of binding number 97, Ice Thorn Vines!"(I made that up) Rukia yelled.

Vines of ice with thorns wrapped around her captor and his companions. She broke away and dashed for the door. Dodging the bodies that were beginning to be covered with vines, Rukia quickly made her way to the exit.

* * *

Sode no Shirayuki raised her head from its resting place and flapped her wings. Something was very wrong, and the feeling drove Sode no Shirayuki out of her sleep. She looked around worriedly and stood up.

Hyourinmaru woke up and looked at her. "What's wrong dear?"

She looked back at him. "Something's wrong..." With that Sode no Shirayuki flew out of the stables and towards the castle.

Hyourinmaru saw the concerned look in her eyes and quickly followed her.

* * *

Before Rukia could even open her door, a cloth was placed over her face. The hand holding the cloth pressed it against Rukia, ensuring that she was breathing in the chemicals.

_What is this smell? _Rukia thought as she inhaled the fumes from the cloth. Her vision began blurring and her consciousness was slipping away from her grasp.

She collapsed and was caught by a man who said, "Sweet dreams, princess."

"Let's go Grimmjow," one of the five men said as he brushed off the remaining vines from his body.

Grimmjow threw Rukia to another man who swiftly caught her. "Take the girl, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra snorted and broke through the window. His pure black wings extended as he carried Rukia off into the night.

Before Nnoitra could get too far, though, he was hit by a blue ball of ice and almost lost his grip on the girl.

"What the hell?" he yelled, looking towards the direction of which the ice ball had come from. Nnoitra glared at the figure approaching him.

Sode no Shirayuki was coming at Nnoitra at full speed.

"Hime!" she neighed. Each beat of her strong wings was closing the distance between her and her master.

"Wait Shirayuki-kun!" called Hyourinmaru who was right behind her. He glared at the man holding Rukia, daring him to make a move against his precious Shirayuki-kun.

* * *

Toshiro woke up with a start at the sudden yelling. He looked around his room and felt reiastu levels flaring like crazy.

_Master! Rukia is in danger! _Hyourinmaru's voice rang in his head.

"What?" Toshiro asked aloud and instinctively headed to the window. The second his eyes locked onto Rukia's limp body in Nnoitra's arms was the same second he broke through his own window.

"RUKIA!" he yelled. His wings curled, creating a torpedo shape that allowed him to move at amazingly fast speeds.

Toshiro was racing towards her, but suddenly stopped when another angel appeared in his way. He flew back a few feet and glared at the angel.

"Get out of my way," Toshiro sneered.

The angel gave Toshiro a mock bow. "Aaroniero at your service, Prince Toshiro."

Before Toshiro could reply, Ishida and Ichigo had burst through their windows and flew towards Rukia. They too were stopped by other angels.

Grimmjow blocked Ichigo's path. "Sorry, orange-head, you ain't getting through."

"You wanna bet?" Ichigo retorted.

* * *

Szayel blocked Ishida's path.

Ishida remained quiet, but with his bow drawn. He silently assessed the situation, making quick caculations in his head.

* * *

Toshiro quickly glanced at Rukia again. The man that was carrying her was being surrounded by Sode no Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru.

"Rukia!" he called again.

A katana suddenly appeared in Aaroniero's hand and he aimed it at Toshiro.

"It would be wise if you paid attention to your opponent, Prince," advised Aaroniero as he slashed at Toshiro.

"Damn it," he muttered as he dodged Aaroniero's blade.

Grimmjow and Szayel drew their blades as well.

* * *

"Ha! Let me see you get through me now!" taunted Grimmjow.

Ichigo grimaced. "You just watch then!"

Grimmjow shot towards Ichigo only for Ichigo to quickly move aside. Grimmjow sighed and only continued to harass Ichigo with his sword. Ichigo continued to dodge but received a scrape, prompting Grimmjow to laugh manically.

"You're too slow! I'm not even giving it my all," Grimmjow stated.

Rubbing the small cut on his cheek, Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow. "Well I've only started!"

A pure black pegasus flew out of the shadows and threw a blue crescent-shaped power at Grimmjow.

* * *

"Quincy, eh? Aren't you supposed to be extinct?" Szayel sarcastically remarked.

Ishida pushed up his glasses and glared at Szayel. "Obviously, you don't know much." He skillfully shot another arrow at his opponent who swiftly dodged.

"An arrow such as yours could never hit me," retorted Szayel, who was more than a little annoyed at Ishida's words.

* * *

"So you send a freakin' horse at me? Tch, weak," muttered Grimmjow, dodging yet another of Ichigo's pegasus's attacks.

Moving quickly, Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo. "You're in for it now."

* * *

_What's happening?_ thought Rukia. She heard voices yelling at one another punctuated by the constant flapping of wings. Someone was holding her and cursing at something.

Rukia opened her eyes suddenly remembering what had gone on in her room.

Seeing that Rukia was awake, Shirayuki shot towards Nnoitra with the intent of getting her princess back clear in her eyes. Nnoitra cunningly slashed his sword at one of Shirayuki's wings creating a gash.

Shirayuki let out a shrill neigh and began losing ground quickly.

Hyourinmaru went after Shirayuki and tried to support her from the side.

"Dear, land now," Hyourinmaru said with a stern voice.

Shirayuki was about to object, but decided against it. She gave a worried glance back at Rukia before landing.

"Sode no Shir-" Rukia's scream was cut off by Nnoitra's hand.

Rukia glared at Nnoitra and began struggling against him. However, he had Rukia's wings pinned to her sides, so her struggling was in vain.

Nnoitra turned to another angel who was watching on the sidelines. "Zommari! Open the portal, now!"

Toshiro was injured from his current battle, being weaponless, but nonetheless turned to Nnoitra. _Portal? _His left arm had been cut, but the bleeding was not severe.

Rukia was still struggling to break free from her captor's arms.

A pink flurry of petals began surrounding Nnoitra. They were simply a blur to him, but nonetheless he became wary.

"What the hell is this stuff?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," a voice clearly commanded.

The petals suddenly shot at Nnoitra, cutting in to him, but avoiding Rukia.

Rukia took this as her cue to escape. "Flowing from the sky and ruffling the ocean's waves, Aero!"(That is an incantation of Angel Kido) chanted Rukia.

The winds around Rukia began to pick up and it pushed Nnoitra away. A protective sphere of wind surrounded Rukia. Rukia sighed in relief and was debating whether or not to stick out her tongue at Nnoitra.

Byakuya appeared in the sky and was keeping Nnoitra away from Rukia by creating a barrier of sakura petals between him and his daughter. You can say that this was pretty similar to the barrier Byakuya used to keep Toshiro and Rukia apart.

Toshiro darted past Aaroniero and headed to the sphere. Rukia turned and managed a smile when she saw him.

Suddenly Nnoitra broke through Rukia's protective sphere and threw her over his shoulder.

"Nice trick, princess, but it was sure weak!" insulted Nnoitra. Nnoitra had somehow gotten through the wall of sharp sakura petals and got to Rukia.

"Let me go!" Rukia screamed.

Toshiro sped up, his hand reaching out for Rukia's. Sebonzakura's petals were moving alongside Toshiro. Rukia outstretched her hand. Sea-foam green eyes locked onto amethyst pools. The hope in Rukia's eyes was mixing with the longing in Toshiro's. Their fingertips were millimeters away from touching, but Rukia was suddenly jerked away into a portal darkness. Their interaction had been a mere few seconds.

"Rukia, no!" Toshiro shouted.

Szayel watched the exchange with mild interest. Turning to Ishida, he bade, "Well it was nice _playing _with you."

Ishida's wings were bloodied and he could only send a withered glare at his opponent.

Grimmjow, Aaroniero, Szayel, and Zommari quickly disappeared into portals as well.

Before Grimmjow left, he turned to Ichigo and said, "Guess you're just a weakling after all."

Ichigo glared at him, holding his abdomen, and muttered, "I will get stronger!"

* * *

Toshiro landed and he was filled with the emotions sorrow and pure anger. Frost began to from around the castle as snow fell, making everyone except Toshiro shiver. He looked up to the sky and vowed, "Rukia, wait for me. I will come and rescue you!"

* * *

Nnoitra dropped Rukia, who fell with a loud thud.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," he muttered. "Well, you'll be staying with Uliquorra til' Aizen decides to do something with your worthless ass."

Rukia remained silent, but was fuming at the man's rude remark. Nnoitra left Rukia there and quickly escaped to his quarters.

Uliquorra appeared out of the shadows and looked down at the girl. He quickly looked over her, analyzing that she would not be a problem to handle.

Rukia sensed a presence and quickly got to her knees, turning her head to see a man dressed all in white. His expression was melancholic and the remaining of a mask was on the left of his head. He had pale skin and short messy black hair. His eyes were emerald with slit shaped pupils. Teal lines descended from his eyes and went down his face.

"Follow me," he simply stated, then walked away.

Rukia got up and followed him, assuming that he was the one called Uliquorra. She was depressed at being taken away from her family...and Toshiro.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! The average number of reviews I'm getting are like 7-8 per chapter...It can get quite discouraging when I don't get feedback...BUT I will not hold you guys on review hostage so don't worry, but PLEASE REVIEW! And constructive critism is ALWAYS welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

Angels' Will

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Hahahahaha, very funny, yeah I don't own Bleach

* * *

Let's all give a round of applause for xXJulietteXx for being my awesome beta-reader!

* * *

soulreaperforever- Thank you for the review, and I'm glad I never disappoint you! Hopefully this chapter won't either!

Dirtyspots- *Gasp* I know! What will she do? Haha, thank you for the review!

Denidene- I'm happy that you liked my chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

yuzy- HOPEFULLY MOST OF YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER, EXCEPT I THINK FOR THE SECOND ONE... THANK YOU A LOT FOR REVIEWING!

Mai- I hope you're excited for this chapter too! Thank you for reviewing!

Shadow Pain- Thank you, and thank you for reviewing too!

ifellinlovewith6guys- I'm estactic that you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Okay, sorry for the late update, but school has started so if I'm not updating...well, blame the school.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The mood in Byakuya's office was sullen and serious. The furniture looked dull and lifeless in the brightly lit room that gave no comfort. Hisana was bawling in Byakuya's arms. Her hair was in disarray and bags hung below her eyes. He stroked her head, doing his best to comfort her. While his face held no signs of emotion, his eyes held a pained look as he held his wife.

"It is time for you to learn to call upon your zanpaktou," Byakuya stated, looking at the four men in front of him. His voice was loud in the room where only sobs could be heard seconds before.

Toshiro, Ishida, Ichigo, and Renji simply nodded their heads. Renji had been called from Hinamori's castle to Byakuya's kingdom to help in the rescue mission for Rukia. The armies of the angel kingdom could offer no support for a stolen princess. They were all engaged in battle against Aizen's growing empire.

"You each have your Pegasi at hand, I assume?" Byakuya asked. His eyes rested on each of the men for a few seconds before moving on to the next.

Everyone, except for Ishida, nodded their heads; however, they were quite confused. Toshiro stood, clenching and unclenching his fists while trying hard not to lose his cool. He had been boiling mad ever since he lost Rukia. They were only millimeters apart, but he was seconds too late.

"I will teach you the art of calling on your Pegasus outside," he continued. Looking at Hisana, he softly murmured, "Dear, you may go rest in our room."

Hisana sniffed and quickly obliged. The men couldn't help but notice the queen's droopy shoulders or the way her head was bowed. This was certainly not the perfect image of the queen they had seen yesterday. She shuffled out of the room with watery eyes.

Byakuya watched her until she was out the door before slowly standing up. His posture was a great contrast to his wife's. "Meet me in the garden with your Pegasus in five minutes."

* * *

"You will be staying here for the time being," Ulquiorra stated. His arms remained loosely at his sides as Rukia walked into the quarters.

Rukia frowned at the small and poorly furnished room she would be residing in.

"I will come and collect you when Aizen-sama calls," he added, then silently left.

_Collect me? What does he think I am?_ Rukia thought angrily.

She sat on the plain white bed and looked at the dull gray walls. The sheets were rough, but not used. Two white pillows lay at the head of the bed next to each other. There was a small white table next to the bed with a white wooden chair tucked in. The flooring was beautiful polished white marble with gray streaks.

Even though she was furious at being captured, her eyelids fell sleepily. Her mind clearly could not think straightly with the amount of sleep she had gotten the night before. Going against her instincts, she laid down on the slightly uncomfortable bed. Her hair fell over her face as she snuggled into the pillows.

The first person to pop into her head made her unconsciously blush.

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

_Ughh, why do you have to pop into my head at a time like this?_ Rukia thought.

She should have been thinking about her parents for goodness sake! Her body, however, was starting to miss the few times they had touched. She sat up in bed, blaming Toshiro for her not being able to get anymore sleep.

She was shaking her head furiously when she heard a door open. Rukia looked up to see Ulquiorra staring at her with disinterest hinted in his emerald eyes.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Ulquiorra spoke.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

Rukia's mouth let out a gasp. _What did he just say?_

Ulquiorra patiently waited for an answer.

"Why are you asking me?" Rukia finally came out with.

"Aizen-sama says to ensure that you receive exercise," replied Ulquiorra.

"Oh, well in that case, sure," Rukia agreed. _Hahaha, of course he would only ask because Aizen told him to. Nothing to worry about, _Rukia assured herself.

She slipped out of the bed and hurried to the door. If there were any ways of escaping this white place, Rukia was going to find it!

As if reading her thoughts, Ulquiorra stated, "I am under orders to not let you escape."

Rukia smiled innocently at him. "Of course." She turned away and mentally cursed at him.

The two walked down the endless white corridors of the palace in awkward silence. Rukia's eyes darted around, focusing on finding an exit, any exit. She glanced at Ulquiorra to find that he was staring straight ahead.

"Why do you work for him?" Rukia inquired.

Ulquiorra kept his gaze forward. "There are reasons."

Rukia arched her eyebrow in annoyance. "And what are these reasons?"

Rukia turned her head away from Ulquiorra when sudden footsteps came rushing their way. All she saw was a blur of blue-green hair before she quickly shut her eyes.

"Nelliel," she heard Ulquiorra say.

Rukia opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Ulquiorra's chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. She blushed, but her thoughts went immediately to Toshiro.

_I hope he doesn't mind,_ Rukia thought. Her stomach clenched and she almost felt like suddenly bursting into tears. She missed him so much, and there was a tug in her chest that had become increasingly stronger the farther she got from Toshiro.

"Uliqu-kun!" Nelliel greeted.

Ulquiorra straightened Rukia up and looked down at her. Rukia was looking at the little girl in front of them who was about to run over her. She slipped away from Ulquiorra and bent down.

The little girl made a goofy smile which caused Rukia to laugh.

"I'm Rukia."

"I'm Nelliel, but people call me Nel," the little girl replied. Her blue-green hair was shoulder length and layered. Her eyes were round and a light gray. There was a red mark going across from one cheek, over the nose, and ending at the other cheek. She had a cute skull on the top of her head and was wearing a white robe bordered with black lining.

Rukia looked up at Ulquiorra. "Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgement, but looked distracted.

Rukia patted Nel on the head, smiling.

"Aizen commands your presence," he flatly stated.

Rukia stood up and huffed, "And if I refuse?"

"I shall take you by force," he answered.

Nelliel stared at the two, still having that goofy smile on her face.

Rukia sighed. "Fine, let's go."

She waved bye to Nel, before following Ulquiorra.

Uloiqquira's face held a blank look as he led Rukia through a series of hallways. They stopped in front of two white large double doors.

"Beyond these doors is King Aizen, be sure to show respect," Ulquiorra warned as the doors began opening.

Rukia took a deep breath in and straightened her composure.

* * *

Toshiro headed over to Sode no Shirayuki's private stable, knowing that Hyourinmaru would probably be there. As he neared the large wooden structure, his ears picked up hushed voices that seemed to be in a heated conversation.

* * *

"Ah, Rukia Kuchiki, princess and heir of Sakura no Kuni, you look lovely this fine day," Aizen said with a smirk.

Rukia remained quiet and stared coldly at the man in front of her. However, her gaze shifted to a figure sitting beside Aizen.

Princess Momo Hinamori.

Losing her calm completely, Rukia blurted, "Princess Hinamori!"

Hinamori smiled down at her ex-head maid. "Hello Rukia."

Something about her voice sent chills down Rukia's spine.

Hinamori wore a plain white dress with a square-neck and a bell-shaped skirt. She wore cute white high heels with a small rose at the toe. Her smile was cold and her eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

"Princess Hinamori, what are you doing here?" asked Rukia.

Hinamori laughed as if the answer was truly obvious. "Helping Aizen-sama of course."

Rukia shot daggers at Aizen upon hearing the other princess speak his name.

Aizen's smile did not falter. "You are acquainted with Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya, am I not mistaken?"

Rukia flinched at hearing his name, but immediately regretted the action, for it only caused Aizen's smile to widen.

"Do you love him?" Aizen continued.

* * *

"Shirayuki-kun, they are! Don't worry!" Hyourinmaru comforted.

"Are you sure? It's so hard to tell," Sode no Shirayuki countered. She flexed her wings and winced at the soreness they held. The gash she had received the night before was still bleeding, but not profusely.

Hyourinmaru noticed her discomfort and rubbed his head against hers. Shirayuki shuddered at the contact, but found the gesture sweet as she folded her wings back against her body.

"They love each other, master cares very much for Lady Rukia. It's not their powers," Hyourinmaru confidently stated. He spread one of his wings over Sode no Shirayuki's body.

Toshiro's eyes widened, even though he could only hear Hyourinmaru's side of the conversation, what they were talking about was just a bit obvious. _What powers? _he thought, _and what does loving Rukia have to do with this?_

Both Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki looked up when they heard a sudden noise at the entrance of the stable.

"M-m-master," stuttered Hyourinmaru.

Toshiro's facial expression took on the "Ice-prince" personality as he looked at his Pegasus. The strong smell of fresh hay filled his nostrils, making him almost sneeze.

"Sode no Shirayuki, is your wing alright?" Toshiro politely asked.

Sode no Shirayuki gave a small nod.

A person can understand their own Pegasus, but cannot understand someone else's. The Pegasi, however, can understand any angel.

Toshiro looked Hyourinmaru straight in the eyes. "Explain."

* * *

Rukia blushed and averted her eyes from Aizen's gaze.

"So you do," chuckled Aizen.

He got up from his throne and waltzed over to Rukia. Gripping her chin gently, Aizen turned Rukia to face him.

Hinamori held the sides of her chair in envy. She began impatiently tapping her heels against the floor. Ulquiorra watched Rukia's reaction before flicking his eyes toward Hinamori. He loathed her and couldn't understand why Aizen couldn't just use her and then rid her presence from this castle.

She had every inhabitant of the castle thoroughly annoyed with her snobbish remarks and useless commands. They only tolerated her because Aizen needs her for his plan to work. However, Ulquiorra's gut was clenching at how Aizen was handling Rukia.

* * *

"But let me tell you something-" Aizen started.

" -your feelings for each other-" continued Hyourinmaru.

"-are pretty much caused by the attraction of your powers," finished both Aizen and Hyourinmaru.

*Explanation: I was trying to make this part seem as if both Hyourinmaru and Aizen were telling Rukia and Toshiro that the love or attraction they feel is caused by their powers. Aizen is still only talking to Rukia, and Hyourinmaru is still talking only to Toshiro. Both pairs are unaware of what the other is going through. I hope this made sense.*

Rukia let her mouth gape a little. _So all this time, I've...It's only been an attraction of powers?_

Toshiro took a step back from his pegasus. _No, but I thought..._

* * *

Aizen chuckled again. "Take her to the operating room. It's time for my plan to be set into action."

Ulquiorra took Rukia's arm as he led her to her destination. He tried his hardest not to drag her away somewhere else, but his loyalty won over what is was that he wanted.

Rukia didn't struggle; she couldn't get Aizen's damn smirking face or words out of her mind.

* * *

Hyourinmaru looked away from his master, ashamed.

Shirayuki's expression was solemn after looking at Toshiro. She buried herself further under Hyourinmaru's wing.

Quickly regaining his composure, Toshiro stated, "Hyourinmaru, you are to come with me and Sode no Shirayuki, rest here." With that, Toshiro silently walked out of the stables.

Sode no Shirayuki glared at the retreating man. "Does he not care for my master?"

"No Shirayuki-kun, he does! I'm sure of it!" Hyourinmaru answered. For good measure, he added, "He loves her with his heart, not his powers."

Hyourinmaru stood up and gave an apologetic look to Sode no Shirayuki, before exiting the stable. He hurried to catch up with Toshiro who was striding to the garden.

Sode no Shirayuki sighed as she lowered her head onto a bed of straw.

* * *

Yet again, thank you everyone for reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive critism is always welcomed! I'm so happy that you guys like my story! That will egg me on to finish! Chapter 17 has been written and half typed, I just need to finish that and send it to my beta-reader! My other stories will also be updated soon, if not some time this year. Stay tuned in for the next chapter! Until we meet again, err something along those lines.


	17. Chapter 17

Angels' Will

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: EVERYONE MUST READ THIS...I don't own Bleach.

* * *

THANK YOU xXJulietteXx FOR BETA-READING FOR ME!

* * *

Shadow Pain- Thank you, and thanks for reviewing!

Mai- Hmmm, I hope nothing is missing in this chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

yuzy- I KNOW THEY ARE! I AM TO PLEASE, LOL! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

EternalLoveHistuHina- THANK YOU, I'M GLAD YOU THINK MY STORY IS AWESOME! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Denidene- Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter explains more on what Toshiro is feeling.

Dirtyspots-Chan- Thanks for the cute nick-name! I do too! Nooo, I don't think it's wrong to still hate Momo. Uh, I guess you'll have to wait and see to find out whether Ulquiorra likes Rukia. *Supsense* Thank you for reviewing!

soulreaperforever- You're welcome, and thank you for reviewing!

Hatred. With .Passion- Thank you, I'm glad that you think my story is cool! You gotta love Byakuya! I'm very sorry about the way your username is typed! When I don't put the spaces in, "Hatred. With" keeps getting erased whenever I save the doc. Again, I'm really sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Before you start reading, I would like to say HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING! I might as well get that out there now, since I probably won't update for awhile...Anyway, thank you all for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing my story! It makes me happy!

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Both Toshiro and Hyourinmaru walked in silence to the garden. The sky was a bright blue, with a few cumulus clouds scattered across it. The silence was deafening to Hyourinmaru and it made him even more nervous to be around his master. He focused on the quiet clopping of his hooves on the worn dirt trail.

Toshiro was utterly confused and lost in the sea of emotions in his mind. _I thought that I was in love with her, but if what Hyourinmaru said is true...I'm just attracted to her powers? _He shook his head, a frown adorning his face.

As the pair entered the garden, Byakuya turned and glared at them.

"Did I not make it clear that I said five minutes?" Byakuya asked sternly.

"My apologies for our tardiness," Toshiro smoothly answered.

Sighing, Byakuya let the matter drop and turned himself to face the others that had arrived on time.

"Ishida, you are a Quincy, if I'm not mistaken?" inquired Byakuya.

Ishida nodded calmly, keeping his gaze firmly on Byakuya. Looking away would only imply that he was weak.

"So it is normal for you not to have a pegasus," continued Byakuya.

"You are right, Kuchiki-sama," Ishida confirmed.

"You may sit this one out," Byakuya stated.

Ishida nodded and walked to the edge of the garden. He took a seat on one of the many benches, before turning his attention back to the others.

Sighing, Byakuya looked over to the pegasi. Ichigo's Pegasus was pure black with gray wings. Its tail and mane are wavy and he had sunglasses over his eyes. It stood proudly, the glasses giving it a "cool air."

Byakuya eyed Ichigo with distaste. "Kurosaki, why is your Pegasus wearing glasses?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, he was born with it."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Ichigo who just cockily smiled back.

Renji had two Pegasi. One was larger than the other one. The larger Pegasus was a dull green with slightly pinkish-red wings. Its tail and mane were also pinkish-red and looked wild and untamed. The smaller Pegasus was white with gold wings. Its tail and mane were bright red. The larger one seemed to be annoyed at the smaller one's prescence.

Byakuya looked at the three men. "The task for you three-"

"WAIT! Kuchiki-sama, please wait!" pleaded a female voice.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the interruption, but turned in the direction of the voice in which it had come from.

Senna came rushing in, followed by her Pegasus. Her eyes were bright and full of energy. Her Pegasus had a gold-brown body and pearl white wings. Its tail and mane were golden yellow.

Senna immediately bowed in front of Byakuya. "I apologize for interrupting you, Kuchiki-sama, but please allow me to train."

Ichigo looked taken aback and stepped forward, grabbing Senna and pulling her towards him.

"You can't!" he stated firmly.

Senna narrowed her eyes and pouted her lips. "And why not?"

Ichigo looked straight into her golden orbs. "Because it's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." His grip on her loosened a bit, but he never broke their locked gazes.

Senna's expression softened. "I promise I won't get hurt too bad, but I want to help too, Ichigo. Besides, you not trusting me enough to let me train will hurt more."

Ichigo looked conflicted for a moment before sighing, "A-Alright, you can train."

Senna beamed at Ichigo, pecking him on the lips which made him flinch, before turning to Byakuya. "Please continue, Kuchiki-sama."

Ichigo had a light blush on his cheeks as he looked at Senna.

Eyes that were watching the exchange behind some brush, immediately hardened.

_How dare she? She knows he's mine!_

"You four will now under-" Byakuya began.

"HOW DARE YOU?"screamed Orihime as she stormed out of her hiding place.

She rushed right up to Senna and promptly slapped her. The sound resounded throughout the garden, seeming to echo off the pink leaves of the trees and stopping the breezes of the wind. Ishida abruptly stood up and took a few steps forward, before stopping.

Senna held a hand to her cheek. The skin was red and was beginning to swell. Hurt was pouring out of her eyes.

Ichigo took Senna in his embrace and glared at Orihime. "Orihime, why did you do that?" He held her firmly against his chest, his arms wrapped around her small waist.

Byakuya watched the event with disinterest. He had been interrupted twice! Atleast the first girl had the decency to apologize, but this other girl was simply rude. He was immediately considering leaving these idiots here to rescue Rukia himself.

Renji looked on, shocked by Orihime's actions. She was usually so sweet and nice!

Toshiro, like Byakuya, could care less about the situation. He was too busy being absorbed in his thoughts about Rukia to notice her friends' situation.

Tears burned in Orihime's eyes as she continued to rant. "You are such a backstabber! Were you planning this the whole time?" Her hands were clenched into fists and were held at her sides.

Senna broke away from Ichigo and tried to comfort Orihime, but she jerked away.

"No, let me explain Ori-" started Senna.

"You don't need to explain! I can see it, okay? I'm not freakin' blind!" interrupted Orihime. "What was I to you anyway? Just an excuse to get to Ichigo?"

"Orihime please," Senna begged, tears beginning to stream down her face. She couldn't believe that Orihime was fabricating her fantasies and then tossing them into reality.

"No, forget it. Our friendship is over! You're not the person you make yourself out to be! You...you bitch!" Orihime ran out of the garden, tears pouring relentlessly to the ground.

Ichigo considered going after her, but Senna needed him more.

"You will now begin," Byakuya waited for some type of interruption, but upon hearing none, continued, "your training."

The four nodded, waiting for further instruction.

"In each of you, there is an Inner World," Byakuya informed. "Concentrating on that thought, you will be able to enter your Inner Worlds. Once in your Inner World, you must find and capture your Pegasus. Upon capturing your pegasus, you will learn its summoning call."

The four continued to nod, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Stand next to your pegasus, and you may begin," finished Byakuya.

Toshiro stood closely to Hyourinmaru and began the process of entering his Inner World.

The other three followed suit, and all was quiet in the garden. A pair of birds flew over the small crowd, but oddly, they made no noise. Even the rustling of the cherry-blossom leaves seemed to be muted.

Sighing with relief, Byakuya began silently walking away. As of now, he had other matters to attend to. He looked up to the castle, finding the window that led to his precious wife.

* * *

Toshiro succeeded in entering his Inner World, and found himself stranded in a clearing surrounded by mountains. The cold wind rushed past him, ruffling his spiky-white hair. Hyourinmaru stood before him, but quickly shot off into the sky. Toshiro followed, relishing the coldness that surrounded him, and his very soul.

* * *

Ichigo, on the other hand, had been dropped into a city with many skyscrapers. Hearing a snort, he turned around to see his Pegasus, Zangestu. Zangestu trotted a few steps forward before flying over Ichigo's head and into the sky.

"Oi, Zangestu!" yelled Ichigo as he shot after him.

* * *

Senna breathed in the warm scent of freshly fallen leaves and looked around in her Inner World. She was surrounded by tall trees that hardly allowed sunlight to filter through. The leaves were the colors of crimson red, gold brown and golden yellow. A gust of wind made leaves dance around Senna as her Pegasus appeared before her. Senna reached out her hand, her moves seeming to be dream-like.

* * *

Renji found himself hanging from vines and surrounded by lush trees. He was cursing under his breath as he untangled himself and landed on the moist dirt ground. Upon hearing snorts and possible giggles, he whipped around to see his Pegasi, Saru and Hebi.

"Ne, master, if you want to learn your zanpaktou's release call," began Saru.

"Then you'll have to catch both of us," added Hebi.

"AT THE SAME TIME!" they finished.

Laughing obnoxiously, the two flew off in opposite directions.

Renji was shocked for a moment, but his senses quickly caught up with the situation and he decided to follow Hebi.

* * *

Toshiro was losing sight of Hyourinmaru quickly. _At this rate, I'll never catch him!_

Suddenly Hyourinmaru banked into a fogged area in the mountain valley. Toshiro lost sight of him, but plunged into the fog.

Inside, Toshiro found that it was eerily quiet. Instinct told him to fly out, so Toshiro flew upwards. However, no matter how high Toshiro flew, the fog remained. It wrapped around him like a thick blanket.

Frustrated, Toshiro looked around for an escape. _What the hell is this fog?_

Toshiro's wings were beginning to become blanketed in frost and his movements were becoming sluggish.

Calming down, he heightened his other senses. The silence became a soothing agent, the soft breeze uplifting.

Toshiro's eyes shot open. _There!_

Using a sacred technique called shunpo, Toshiro was able to get quickly behind Hyourinmaru who was floating nearby. Reaching out, he gently grabbed Hyourinmaru's wing before the Pegasus realized his presence.

A small orb of light began to grow where Toshiro's hand was touching Hyourinmaru's wing. Toshiro's eyes widened as the light grew and engulfed both him and Hyourinmaru. The wind whirled faster, bringing snow with it and blinding Toshiro's vision.

_Congratulations master!_ Hyourinmaru's voice congratulated in Toshiro's mind.

Toshiro felt himself being sucked out of his Inner World, the air being knocked out of his lungs.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" called out Toshiro.

Opening his eyes, Toshiro saw that he was holding a katana with a four-pointed star hilt. His vision suddenly flashed. Memories from not long ago began appearing before him, but they were just snippets and came quickly before he had time to fully grasp them.

_I've seen this sword before...No, not this sword, but something similar to this one, _Toshiro pondered. _But where again?_

"Well done, Toshiro," Byakuya complimented.

Toshiro looked up to see Byakuya with a proud look in his eyes.

* * *

Zangestu flew behind one of the skyscrapers. Ichigo darted around, following his Pegasus's fluid movements. However, once he got around the skyscraper, Zangestu had disappeared.

Ichigo scowled, "Damn it! Where did he fly off to?"

His eyes scanned his surroundings, never lingering on one thing for more than a few seconds. The windows of the skyscrapers reflected their surroundings, not allowing their insides to be shown.

Ichigo looked at them in suspicion. A familiar presence emitted through the glass, alerting his heightened senses.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered before he rushed towards the windows of the skyscraper Zangestu had gone behind. Just as he was about to make contact, Zangestu crashed through, making an attempt to escape his ever clever master.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo yelled. As fast as the flash of lighting, Ichigo grabbed Zangestu's tail, being dragged by the strong Pegasus.

A dark mist began flowing from Ichigo's hand. It began enveloping the two in its darkness. Ichigo looked around wildly, never letting go of his grip on Zangestu's tail. His mind began spiraling as the dark mist whipped at his orange locks.

"Zangestu!" Ichigo shouted. Toshiro and Byakuya looked at him, their eye brows raised at the sudden outburst.

Ichigo looked down to see his big tooth-shaped sword in his hands.

Realization hit him and he gave a cheer of triumph. "YEAH!"

* * *

The wind had kicked up, causing the leaves to scatter into the air. Senna retracted her hand, using it then to cover her eyes from the blur of the leaves. She heard a faint snort then a flap wings before the leaves settled.

Senna's eyes darted around her suddenly new surroundings. The tall trees were replaced by smaller replicas, and the sunlight shone brightly down on her warmly colored surroundings. The thin forest could hide very little, encouraging a slightly disoriented Senna.

She waded through the shallow sea of leaves, looking around the small trees and into the distance. Every step she took yielded a loud crunch from the leaves. Sighing, Senna looked up to see oddly shaped clouds. She tilted her head and found that the clouds were tinged a light golden yellow.

Her attention was averted when a she heard a quick snort come from her right side. Her Pegasus stood regal as ever, its gaze cautiously watching Senna. It flapped its brilliant white wings, causing the leaves to move in a wave motion.

_I won't let you get away this time,_ Senna thought determinedly. She tore through the trees and towards her Pegasus, who looked alarmed at her sudden approach.

A sudden updraft of wind caught Senna and threw her up into the sky where her Pegasus quickly followed.

Senna tumbled through the air for a few moments before finally righting herself. She rolled her eyes when she saw her Pegasus giving her a somewhat innocent look. Senna looked around and now, observing the clouds, she found that small sparks flew off of them. Her gut told her to jump in, for something awaited. Giving a quick glance to her Pegasus, she flew in fearlessly. Her body felt a light shock before she rolled out of another cloud behind her Pegasus. It looked alarmed and hastily flew away.

Senna backed into another cloud and appeared before her Pegasus. She quickly reached out her hand and placed it on her Pegasus's forehead. Senna smiled as the wind twirled around them, picking up speed with each passing second.

"Call forth the twilight, Mirokumaru!" chanted Senna.

Ichigo looked over to Senna, relief apparent on his facial features.

* * *

"Get back here!" hollered Renji.

Hebi chuckled evilly. "Can't catch me!"

Renji maneuvered through the maze of trees and vines after his mischievous Pegasus. His surroundings blurred into a brownish-green color, as he flew through his Inner World.

Renji seriously doubted he would catch his Pegasi at the same time if he didn't come up with some type of plan.

Saru watched the two from her hiding place with mild interest when she saw Renji run into a tree. She burst out into un-horse-like characteristic howls and snorts as her red-faced master scowled.

Renji rubbed his head and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"Hey Saru!" Hebi whispered.

Saru whipped around and whacked Hebi on the head with an arched brow. "Stupid pervert! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Hebi rubbed his head, "Ow, you _stupid _monkey!"

Saru raised her head up and the end of a chain appeared around her neck. "I am not a monkey!"

Hebi scowled, "Not this again!"

Saru waved him off, both unaware of a presence sneaking up behind them.

Hebi's eyes widened and he was about to jump forward when someone gripped his collar.

"Watch the hair!" Saru cried with irritation.

Renji smiled an evil smile, more evil than the one Hebi had given him before. "I did it!"

Saru growled and Hebi hissed defiantly.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo, Senna, Toshiro, and Byakuya turned to Renji. Renji was standing with a gay smile on his face and was waving around his sword. His sword was small at the base but grew wider as it reached the tip. There were tightly woven wires between each piece of steel that made up his katana.

"Great, you'll be able to rescue Rukia after a bit more training," Byakuya stated with a small smile as he looked around at his now comrades.

Toshiro nodded, sudden warmth spreading through his body upon hearing her name. Then sudden confusion hit him. Hyourinmaru's voice echoed in his head.

_The feelings that you have for each other, may be caused by the attraction of your powers._

Looking off toward the trees in the distance, he silently asked himself, _Why am I saving her?_

* * *

PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! Constructive critism is always welcomed, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading this! Leave your thoughts, comments, or questions, please!

Well, until next time, Adieu!


	18. Chapter 18

Angels' Will

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Uhhhhhhhhh, this should be obvious...that I don't own Bleach...

* * *

THANK YOU xXJulietteXx for being my super duper awesome beta-reader!

* * *

Shadow Pain- Thank you for reviewing!

Dirtyspots-Chan- I'm so glad that you love it! I put more Rukia in it this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

yuzy- I'm sorry about the last chapter! I hope this one is better! Thank you for your review!

Denidene- You're welcome and thank you for taking your time to review my chapter!

BlackEndlessMoon- Well, I'm not really planning on having Ulquiorra crush on Rukia and I'm thinking of it as a more friendshipy thing. Thank you and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

sora- Thank you for the review!

HatredWithPassion- Lol! Well, I can definitely say I've made Orihime a hated character in this story! I'm sure Toshiro will get her! Thank you! Your review was quite inspirational!

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND I ESPECIALLY WANT TO THANK ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS AND READERS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THIS STORY LAST YEAR! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY THIS YEAR AS WELL!

Oh and I edited the first five or six chapters! I looked back at them and thought that they were simply atrocious! *Blushes*So many mistakes! So I apologize to everyone for that!

* * *

Clang! Clang!

"Come on Senna! That all you got?" taunted Renji as he pointed his sword at her. Renji swung at his opponent who barely managed to get out of his blade's way.

Senna wiped the sweat off her forehead before charging at Renji. "Red-head, prepare yourself!"

Ichigo sweat dropped as he watched Senna and Renji spar. If Renji seriously hurt her, he would end up in the nearest hospital in less than a second. He looked over at Toshiro who had just finished turning his katana back into a Pegasus.

Toshiro caught Ichigo's gaze and said, "Tell the others that I'm heading over to the stables."

"Yeah, alright," Ichigo replied before turning back to watch the training session.

"Master, you should go rest, I am quite capable of making my own way to the stables," Hyourinmaru offered. The proud Pegasus stood regally in front of his tired Master.

Toshiro had been training day and night, wanting to become stronger. The others began to worry about the young Prince's health, especially Hyourinmaru. He was sure that if Rukia were here, his master wouldn't be pushing himself so hard.

Toshiro arched a brow. "You just don't want me to be there to interfere with whatever you and Shirayuki are planning to do."

"M-Master!" stuttered Hyourinmaru. "Don't think of such things!"

Toshiro chuckled, "Things? I was thinking that you guys were planning to discuss the pros and cons of artificial hay, but I guess you were planning something more...naughty."

Hyourinmaru neighed irritably before flying off. Toshiro watched his Pegasus soar away before retiring to his room.

* * *

Rukia tumbled through a whirlpool of darkness before landing in an immense plain full of delicate-looking crystal flowers. The wind, however, was gentle as it laid her down onto the ground. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and warily looking around.

For as far as she could see, there was flat land covered in the same crystalline flowers that lay at all around her. The air was frigid, but pleasing to Rukia. The clouded sky seemed ready to unleash its package onto the ground below. The absence of birds and insects left the plain peacefully silent.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked aloud.

There was a swoosh of wind and Sode no Shirayuki landed in front of her.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Princess," Sode no Shirayuki greeted warmly.

"Shirayuki!" cried out Rukia as she threw her arms around her Pegasus.

Shirayuki nuzzled Rukia's head as a reply to her action.

Pulling back, Rukia asked, "Shirayuki, where are we?"

"Your Inner World, hime. You remember coming here, right?" Sode no Shirayuki questioned.

Rukia looked around again for anything that might trigger her memory. "Shirayuki, I was here...when I was young."

Shirayuki's eyes brightened. "I'm glad you remember!"

"Mmm-hmm, but it's still really faint," Rukia continued.

The two stood in a comfortable silence, watching the flowers' iridescent glow shine in the dim light of Rukia's Inner World.

"Oh, how is Toshiro?" Rukia suddenly asked in a worried tone.

"He's fine, but Hyourinmaru says he misses you," Shirayuki answered.

Rukia blushed in response, but suddenly looked up when Shirayuki flapped her wings about sharply.

"Shi-" Rukia started.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," Shirayuki said hurriedly as she began to disappear.

"No, wait-"

"Call on my powers when you need me, Princess," Shirayuki interrupted before shimmering and completely disappearing.

Rukia stared at the spot where her Pegasus had one stood. A slight breeze caressed her hair, becoming stronger with each passing second. Rukia was about to sit down when she felt herself being sucked out of her Inner World.

Somewhere far off, she heard the slamming of a door and a burst of voices sound quickly after. Rukia opened her eyes and tried to lift her head, but struggled. She was in a white room lying in a white bed. The sheets were brought up to her chin and the pillows were surprisingly soft. Her hands went to her neck where she let out a gasp of surprise. There was a collar fitted tightly around her neck.

"What is this?" Rukia muttered as she pulled on the collar.

She jerked when it sent a shock through her body. Rukia sat up and cautiously rubbed her finger over the collar. Its texture was smooth, but cold. It was attached to her skin and strangely did not create a discomfort for her.

_Why is this here...I don't remember putting it on, _Rukia pondered. _No wait! Those bastards must have put it on me after I was dragged from talking to Aizen!_

Just as she slipped out of her the bed she was in, the door flung open.

"There you are, bitch."

* * *

"Shirayuki-chan! Wake up!" Hyourinmaru said while nudging her head with his.

Sode no Shirayuki lazily opened one eye to stare at Hyourinmaru.

"Dear, you're awake!" Hyourinmaru exclaimed.

"Yes I am now," Shirayuki replied.

"I'm sorry, but any luck?" he asked.

"Hmm, yeah, I was finally able to reach her," Shirayuki answered, "but then I was awakened."

Hyourinmaru shuffled nervously. "Is she okay?"

"She seems fine, but there was this odd collar around her neck," Shirayuki answered. "Oh, don't tell Hitsugaya-sama about this."

"What? Master is worried sick over her!" Hyourinmaru objected.

"I know, but who knows what reckless actions he will do if he assumes my mistress is not alright," reasoned Shirayuki. She shifted her position on the bed of hay to allow her partner room to lie down.

Hyourinmaru frowned, but agreed not to tell.

* * *

Rukia eyed the intruder warily. She seemed familiar, but Rukia couldn't place her finger on the woman's identity.

The woman placed both hands on her hips. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress that went up to her mid-thigh. Her hair was tied into a low-side ponytail and black open-toed heels adorned her feet.

"What's wrong? Do you not remember me, Kuchiki-san?" sneered the woman.

Rukia scanned her face that was caked heavily in make-up for any sign of familiarity.

"Can you really forget one of your lower-maids?" she continued.

Rukia stood up abruptly and gasped, "Seren?"

"Finally, I didn't think you were that dense," Seren scoffed.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Seren laughed. "Oh _Princess, _Hinamori-sama took me here to be her left hand lady. Basically, I just replaced you!"

Rukia could care less about being replaced, but she always thought that Seren knew better than to trust Hinamori. She looked Seren straight in the eyes and put one hand on her hip. "You're telling me this like I care about it."

Seren's smirk faltered. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "You shouldn't be acting like that," Seren said while brushing her hands on her dress. "Hinamori-sama gave me powers...to kill you."

Rukia's facial expression failed to change. She sighed, "Do you really think that the powers given to you by Momo will really defeat me?"

"Yes! Hinamori-sama would never lie to me and don't speak about her so informally!" shouted Seren, her composure lost. "I'll just kill you now, and Aizen-sama will never know who killed you."

Seren began to glow and her wings flared out. She brought both of her hands up and they burned with fire. A crazed look filled her eye as she stared at her hands. "It's time I ended this."

Fire shot out at Rukia who swiftly rolled out of the way.

_Fire? I guess that much was obvious! _Rukia thought to herself.

"Ha-" Rukia started, but found that she could not speak the spell. The collar around her neck tightened and sent shocks through her body. She fell to the floor, causing Seren to laugh in amusement. The tile flooring was hot and it began to burn Rukia's skin. Jumping up, Rukia dodged yet another one of Seren's attacks.

_Why can't I use my kido?_ Rukia asked herself.

"Something wrong, Kuchiki?" Seren asked with fake concern before she shot another round of fire at Rukia. Seren stayed in the same spot, only moving her arms to aim her flames at the princess.

Clutching her neck, Rukia continued to dodge the heated flames. Deep within her, coldness flared, waiting to be called upon. Her finger tips began to emit a blue mist.

_I feel power beginning to rise in me!_

* * *

Ulquiorra hurried through Aizen's palace. His rushed footsteps echoed in the eerily empty halls where servants had once walked through. While his exterior disguised his intentions, his interior was bustling with anxiety. Someone's reiastu was erupting wildly, and it was very close, no exactly where Rukia's quarters were.

_What's going on?_

* * *

"What's wrong Shirayuki?" Hyourinmaru asked worriedly.

Sode no Shirayuki stirred from her rest. "She's calling me, I have to go."

She moved out from under Hyourinmaru's wing and stood up.

* * *

Toshiro, even from his room, could sense his Pegasus's distress. He rushed out and began making his way towards Sode no Shirayuki's stable.

* * *

"Can you cover for me when someone asks why I'm gone?" Shirayuki asked.

"Of course, but what's going on with Rukia-sama?" Hyourinmaru inquired.

"I don't know, but I _do _know that she's in danger," Shirayuki replied.

"Hyourinmaru! Sode no Shirayuki!" called a voice.

Hyourinmaru moved towards the entrance of the stable. "Hurry Shirayuki, before my master arrives!"

"Okay, I'm going." She locked eyes with Hyourinmaru for a moment before vanishing.

Toshiro ran up to the stables only to find Hyourinmaru trotting around. He eyed his Pegasus. "Hyourinmaru, where is Sode no Shirayuki?"

"Uh, she went...out," Hyourinmaru replied without confidence.

"Why is this place drenched in reiastu, specifically Sode no Shirayuki's?" Toshiro continued to question.

"We had a fight," answered Hyourinmaru.

Toshiro stared at his Pegasus in disbelief. "With what, your powers? Both of you would have torn this place down!"

Hyourinmaru remained silent and averted his gaze from his master.

"Where is Sode no Shirayuki?" Toshiro asked, yet again.

* * *

There was a flash of light around Rukia, causing Seren to stumble back a few steps.

Raising her hands to shield her eyes from the bright light, Seren yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

The light disappeared and revealed Rukia pointing a katana at Seren. Rukia turned the sword around in her hands in astonishment. The sword's hill was a circle with interlocking lines going through the middle. The hilt of the sword was pure white and a long white ribbon flowed from the end of the hilt. The blade of the sword was thin and elegantly curved.

"Wh-Where did you get that?" Seren stuttered, fear suddenly showing in her eyes.

Power flowed through Rukia's veins like adrenaline, filling her every sense.

_Hime, use your first dance!_ Sode no Shirayuki advised.

_My first dance?_ Rukia wondered, but the phrase had already entered her mind.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro! (Translation: First Dance, White Moon)" called out Rukia.

A white circle surrounded Seren as a rush of cold wind came in from all directions. A pillar of light engulfed Seren and her muffled screams. When the light dispersed, Rukia saw her encased in a pillar of ice. Her expression was that of pain and would eternally stay that way.

Rukia fell to her knees, unused to her power that drained a large amount of her energy. The tower of ice shattered and scattered all around the room just as her door swung open for a second time. Before losing consciousness, she saw Ulquiorra surging towards her.

Ulquiorra caught Rukia in his arms, her cold aura seeping into his clothes. Looking around the room, he automatically assumed that a battle had gone on. Moving his gaze toward her body, he saw a katana clutched tightly in her hands.

* * *

"Master, there is no need to worry! Mistress Rukia will surely handle the situation," Hyourinmaru reassured his master. Hyourinmaru followed his master who was flying towards the castle, no doubt looking for Byakuya.

"I don't care! I love her! How can I just let her be imprisoned there when I live free!" blurted Toshiro. Turning to his shocked Pegasus, he continued, "Screw all that talk about our powers! Nothing can deny the way I feel about her!" Picking up his speed, Toshiro stated, "Tomorrow, tomorrow we're leaving. I'm telling the others to get prepared."

_Now I just have to tell her, _Toshiro thought. _I hope she feels the same way._

* * *

And this chapter is done! I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I put more Rukia in it! I don't think many of you remember Seren, but she was one of the maids that was introduced in Chapter 2! Wow, that was quite awhile ago... PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! YOUR REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME SMILE! *smiles* Oh, and constructive critism is always welcomed! 'Til next time, adieu!


	19. Chapter 19

Angels' Will

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Guys, for the 19th time…I do not own Bleach!

* * *

Thank you to xXJulietteXx for being my beta-reader and being incredibly and awesomely, patient with my lazyness!

* * *

Dirtyspots-Chan - Thank you for all your wonderful compliments! Yeah, I kind of made him emotional, but he said it! Thank you for reviewing!

Denidene - I know right! I'll keep trying to make my story great! Thanks for leaving a review!

Shadow Pain - Thank you for dropping a review!

yuzy - I'm glad I was able to make you smile and be satisfied! I 'm sorry for making you wait for this update! Thank you, though, for reviewing the chapter!

.Passion - *blushes* Wow! Thank you so much for all of your compliments! You're so nice! Thanks for taking the time to leave a review!

jennyiscool34 - Uh thank you for the review! Though I am confused...did you want me to review your story?

monster in pocket - Why hello to you too! It's cool to see new faces every now and then! Thanks for the review!

* * *

First of all, I would like to apologize for being SUCH A LAZY author! *bows head in shame* Forgive me please? Well, I hope this chapter is at least good. I worked quite awhile on this one...*cough*due to writer's block*cough* Well, I would like to thank you guys so much for all of your wonderful reviews! They made me SMILE! They helped over the numerous hurdles and holes as well as the occasional mountains that I had when writing. I'll stop my rambling now and let you read this sorry, SORRY, chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Toshiro burst into Byakuya's office, startling a blonde man who was conversing with the king. His tired eyes scanned both men before he entered the room. Ichigo, Senna, Renji, and Ishida followed after.

"Oh, are you the one desperately wanting to enter Aizen's domain?" the blonde asked. He leaned casually on Byakuya's desk while giving the group the once-over.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he nodded his head. "Who are you?"

The blonde-haired man, dressed in a green hakama bowed slightly. He tipped his green and white striped hat before saying, "Excuse my manners, Prince Hitsugaya, I am Kisuke Urahara."

Senna pushed past Toshiro who then threw a glare her way. "Do you have a way to get us to where Rukia is?" she inquired, her golden eyes burning with longing.

Urahara smiled at her. "Of course I do, I have everything prepared for your departure."

Byakuya cleared his throat and looked at Toshiro. "I hope you know what you are getting into."

Toshiro smirked. "I've already sent my army to distract Aizen. I spread a rumor that I'm personally leading the troops."

Looking away casually, Byakuya waved his hand at Urahara. "Take them to your…contraption."

Urahara bowed, "Of course, Byakuya-sama."

Renji quirked his brow, "Wait, you're not coming?"

"No, but soon I will. I trust that you'll be able to bring back Rukia," Byakuya answered calmly. His voice had the type of finality in it that caused the group to unanimously leave the office.

* * *

"_My_, who knew she wielded a power this strong," mused a sadistic voice.

"This will be a problem if they choose to reunite," commented another.

"Why don't we just kill her?" whined a female voice. At this remark, many chairs squeaked across the floor as the people began to shift in them.

_Hinamori Momo._

Rukia slowly lifted her eyelids. She was lying on a soft white couch facing a long table with many people surrounding it. They wore similar white outfits to Ulquiorra's. The room didn't seem to be lit at all, yet Rukia could see quite clearly. The main light source radiated from the white table at the middle of the room.

"Don't be foolish! If we kill her, what bait will we have to lure that prince here?" argued a low male voice.

Rukia's eyes opened fully. _They're talking about Toshiro! _She slightly lifted her head to get a better view at who was talking.

Hinamori laughed. "He's not here is he? He won't know that she's dead so he'll come anyway."

Other voices began to agree and Hinamori smiled in triumph.

Rukia cursed in her mind, but remained still. She continued to eavesdrop on her captors' discussion.

Aizen raised his hand, signaling for silence. The other members of the table quickly gave him their full attention.

"We will not kill her,"Aizen stated matter-of-factly.

Hinamori slammed her hands down in frustration on the table. "Why the Hell not?"

A flash of annoyance appeared on Aizen's face before quickly disappearing. "My dear, we will have _her_ kill _him_."

The table members turned to look at Rukia when she let out a shocked gasp.

"Look at who decided to come out of La-La-Land," sneered Hinamori.

Rukia's eyes narrowed and the corners of her lip turned down in a frown.

Hinamori continued with a haughty voice. "Can't bear to kill him, can you?"

"I won't kill him," Rukia corrected, an icy edge lining her words.

"You will, whether you want to or not," Aizen cut in. He smiled at her as she turned her glare to him.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" Rukia asked in mock curiosity. She sat up fully and sent an icy glare at Aizen that would have made even Toshiro proud.

Aizen chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "On my word, that collar around your pretty little neck will control every physical action of yours. Of course, I will allow you your thoughts and emotions."

Rukia didn't let her gaze fall from Aizen's, instead she asked another question. "Why can't I use my kido?"

"The collar also controls your spiritual powers, including your kido abilities. It is a barrier that prevents you from doing anything," Aizen answered. He talked to Rukia as a parent chides a slow-to-learn child.

Hinamori apparently done with the conversation between her lover and her ex-lover's lover, motioned for Ulquiorra to rise. "Take the girl back to her quarters and keep a close watch on her."

Ulquiorra nodded rather reluctantly. His body seethed in anger from having to obey orders from a spoiled brat. He moved stoically towards Rukia.

Rukia stood up from the couch and followed Ulquiorra out of the room. She silently plotted to quickly get out of this messy situation.

* * *

"What is this?" Ishida asked as he sweat dropped. He pushed up his glasses and continued to stare.

Urahara smiled grandly. "This will take you to wherever you wish to go!"

Ichigo hit Urahara on the head. "Are you kidding me? This is just a statue of an open hand."

Urahara rubbed his head where Ichigo's fist had hit him before smiling mischievously. "Trust me, this isn't just an _ordinary_ statue of an open hand."

Ichigo scoffed and was just about to walk off when Senna gasped and grabbed his sleeve.

"I believe that this is yours, Prince Hitsugaya," purred Urahara as he handed a small blue dagger to Toshiro.

Toshiro snatched it and scowled. He looked over the short iridescent blade and the blue delicately carved handle. "Where did you get this?"

Urahara smirked as he hid his face behind a fan that he seemingly pulled out of thin air. "Like I said before, that 'statue' is not ordinary. It takes you wherever you wish to go."

Ichigo glanced at Toshiro before looking back at Urahara. "Alright then, why don't we just take our leave now?" He turned to Senna who nodded her head.

Toshiro quickly pocketed the dagger and motioned for Hyourinmaru to come to his side. "Let's go."

Urahara swiftly stepped out of the way, still holding his fan to his face. The others and their pegasi stepped forward towards the hand. Toshiro sighed irritably and reached out to touch the statue.

"Wait!"

Ichigo turned around, hearing the familiar voice. "Orihime?"

Orihime's face was flushed and her flying puppies floated behind her. Her beautiful wings drooped slightly. She shyly smiled at them and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I want to save Rukia. I'm coming along," she breathed out. Her eyes had small bags under them hinting at her sleepless nights.

Senna stepped forward, her eyes forgiving. "Of course, the more people we have the more of a chance we have to get Rukia back." She looked at Orihime's wings, her eyes widening at the sight.

Orihime stood up straight and smiled broadly. She ran forward and leapt onto the statue, quickly disappearing in a flash of sparkles.

* * *

Once Ulquiorra safely escorted Rukia back to her quarters, he turned to leave.

"Ulquiorra," Rukia called out.

He turned to see her staring intently at him, but he didn't make a move to reply.

"Where is my katana?" Rukia asked, ignoring his silence. She stepped closer and continued to stare into his emerald eyes.

"It disappeared when I touched it," he answered in a monotone voice.

Rukia looked shocked and then glared at him. _Where is Shirayuki?_

As if reading her mind, Ulquiorra stated, "She is residing within you."

"Within me?" Rukia inquired.

Ulquiorra nodded his head. He let his gaze drift to the door.

Rukia followed it and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Toshiro tumbled to the ground and groaned when something landed on him from above. His back ached with the pressure as he heard similar groans from the others. He opened his eyes and a desolate rock-filled garden filled his vision.

"Come on you guys," Orihime quietly called out.

The pressure on his back disappeared and he struggled to sit up.

"Where are we?" Ishida asked.

Renji looked up to see an intimidating white castle. "Are you seriously asking?"

Toshiro stood up and brushed himself off. He faintly felt Rukia's aura. "We need to turn our Pegasi into our zanpaktous." Hyourinmaru quickly walked up to him and shined brightly before reappearing as Toshiro's katana.

The others nodded but they all looked at Orihime who had gathered her puppies around her. They watched as she tapped all of their heads, making them disappear and blue hair accessories appear on her head one by one. They formed six petal-flowers on either side of her head.

"I didn't know you could do that," commented Renji.

"I've always been able to, but I don't do it often," Orihime stated. She fixed her hair with her hands and stood up.

Toshiro stared at Orihime, puzzled by her sudden change of mood. Just a few days ago she was screaming her head off and now she's sweet and shy.

_Women and their mood swings,_ Toshiro concluded while shaking his head.

"Look, it won't be smart if we just go barging in there," Toshiro informed. "We'll split into pairs to search that damned castle for Rukia."

"Who is with whom?" Senna asked.

Ichigo pulled Senna to his side. "She's with me and that's final."

Senna punched Ichigo in the ribs when she saw Orihime look away.

"Fine," Tohsiro replied. Looking at the rest of the group, he motioned for Renji to come with him. "You're with Uryuu, Orihime-san."

Orihime nodded and hurried to his side. Unbeknownst to Orihime, Ishida allowed a light blush to grace his features.

* * *

Ulquiorra rested his hand on his katana as Grimmjow slipped into the room with a smirk on his face.

Grimmjow put his hands up in mock defense. "No need to be so hasty, Ulquiorra." He turned his gaze to Rukia. "I'm just here for the girl."

"I just got back here!" Rukia growled out. She took a step forward defiantly.

"Well your boyfriend _just_ got here," replied Grimmjow.

"T-Toshiro?"

"Yes Einstein."

Grimmjow moved towards Rukia as Ulquiorra took a step in front of her. His eyes filled with amusement at Ulquiorra's actions.

"I'll take her to Aizen," Ulquiorra stated flatly.

Smirking Grimmjow step to the side and said, "Of course."

Ulquiorra motioned for Rukia to follow him and they both swiftly left the room. Grimmjow stared after them. He then walked to the window and glanced down. He smiled, just the thing to pass the time.

* * *

"Abarai, be more quiet," Toshiro warned, turning his sea-foam green glare at the red-head.

"I am!" Renji replied rather loudly, which earned him another glare.

Toshiro looked around the corner of the hallway. Seeing no one, he sped down it with Renji trailing behind. He could feel Rukia's aura moving, which concerned him. Toshiro turned another corner, following the faint feel.

* * *

"This way Senna," Ichigo whispered as he led her through an empty courtyard.

He continued sneaking along, keeping an eye out for their enemies. Just as he was about to take another step, a sword swung at him. Ichigo barely was able to jump back in time before the sword would have cut him. He followed the length of the sword up to its owner and promptly glared.

"Kurosaki."

"Grimmjow."

Senna rushed to Ichigo's side and took a fighting stance. "Where is Rukia?"

"Oh, the raven-head?" Grimmjow mockingly asked. He stared at the pair, a bemused expression on his face. "She's probably getting ready to kill her prince."

"What?" Ichigo questioned incredulously. He quickly pulled out his katana.

Grimmjow didn't answer; instead he lunged at Senna with a sadistic smile pasted on his face and the cold intent to kill.

* * *

"Welcome back," Aizen greeted. Hinamori hung off his right arm and stared at Rukia with that same haughty expression. Aizen looked at Ulquiorra who remained expressionless. "It seems you two have bonded."

Rukia took a step forward, annoyance radiating off her body. "Cut the side chatter," she said sharply. "What do you want?"

Hinamori looked at Aizen and pouted. "See, she's resisting! Do it now so we don't have to waste time!"

Aizen brought his hand to Hinamori's face. "But are you ready to play your part?"

"Of course!" Hinamori answered confidently.

Rukia watched the exchange with undisguised disgust. Aizen turned his gaze back towards her. However, Rukia quickly found that he wasn't looking at her.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen said in a commanding tone.

Rukia turned around, confused. She stared at Ulquiorra with questioning eyes.

"Ulquiorra, now."

Rukia locked eyes with him briefly and heard a soft, "Forgive me," before falling into the dark pit of unconsciousness.

Ulquiorra caught Rukia in his arms and looked up at Aizen.

* * *

"Oi, hurry up Abarai!" Toshiro whispered fiercely.

Renji quickly caught up and knelt beside the short prince. "What? Do we go through those doors?"

Toshiro nodded. Rukia's aura had suddenly weakened and it seemed to be past the doors that lay ahead of them.

"This feels like a trap," Renji commented, looking around nervously.

"We'll just have to ta-"

BOOM!

Both men whipped their heads around as the explosions continued.

"Looks like they found us," muttered Toshiro, irritation etching itself into his facial features. Turning to Renji, Toshiro commanded, "You go check out what's happening. I'm going to investigate what lies behind these doors."

Renji nodded and quickly disappeared.

Toshiro walked up to the pure white double doors. They bore no handles and were three times the size of him. He pressed his hands against one door and slowly pushed. The door emitted a low creaking sound as it was moved. Stepping through the door, Toshiro found himself outside.

He was about to let out a curse when he heard faint crying to the right of him. Toshiro faced the right and called out, "Rukia?"

The crying ceased and a female voice that did not belong to Rukia cried out, "Shiro-kun!"

Toshiro froze as his eyes fell upon none other than Momo Hinamori. She was dressed in a skimpy white dress and wore no shoes. "M-Momo?" he choked out.

Her brown tear-filled eyes memorized him and caused him to walk towards her.

"Shiro-kun, save me!" she pleaded, letting her sobs return. Her body shook with each sound she made as the tears her eyes held poured down her cheeks.

Before Toshiro could reply, a deep voice stopped him.

"Don't be so hasty, Hitsugaya-san."

Toshiro looked towards the direction in which the voice came from and immediately glared. "Aizen!"

He was perched on a high pillar, overlooking everything in the garden. Aizen smirked and held a finger to his lips. "Shhh, you wouldn't want to wake your dear princess." He motioned with his hand and Toshiro followed the action with his eyes.

"Wha-Rukia!" Toshiro yelled and begin sprinting towards her. She was hung hundreds of feet over a floor of spiky rocks, ready to impale her if she fell.

"No, Shiro-kun! H-Help me!" Hinamori screamed, actual fear lacing her high-pitched voice.

Turning back around, Toshiro saw Hinamori being dragged into a hole of darkness. Her hands and feet bound, she struggled to worm her way out of the hole's grasp. Toshiro silently wondered why she didn't just burn her bounds. His body stopped once again, but he turned back to Rukia. The rope suspending her over the field of spikes was beginning to break.

Aizen stared down at the white-haired prince. "Pick your princess. Would you rather lose one to the spikes of Hell or an endless pit of darkness?" He smiled sadistically. "But you better make your choice fast…or you'll lose both."

* * *

AND DONE! Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please leave a review and constructive critism is always welcomed! Orihime and Ishida will be showcased next chapter! Anyone know about what happened to Orihime's wings? I hope this chapter met your standards! And again, sorry for the late update! It's summer, so I hope to update more or at least try to finish this up. Okay, so until next time! If you have questions, just ask!

-Shiragiku


	20. Chapter 20

Angels' Will

Chapter 20

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

A.K.A I don't own Bleach. XD

* * *

Hey everyone! I have finally gotten around to uploading the next chapter to Angels' Will. I am sincerely apologizing for my long absence. I hope that this chapter will make up for even a little bit of my being gone. I am also going to apologize if this chapter seems off in anyway from my writing before. For the past year or so, all I have been writing are informative, persuasive, comparing/contrasting essays. I have not been able to touch on creative writing except for a few half page tales. So if my writing seems a bit too essay-y, I'm very sorry!

I'm sorry again, but I am also dealing with summer homework. *cries*

Another thing I would like to address is my fans! Thank you for your continued support!

* * *

Mmm-kay, let me thank my reviewers!

broken-hearted heart-breaker - Yes, and I'm pretty sure he does make a wise choice!

Psychologically DysFUNctional - Yeah, finally got around to it and this one too! Thanks for the advice!

Denidene - I'm sorry! You're welcome and thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry I couldn't update faster!

Guest #1(StrawberryBlast46) - Oh my gosh...wow you're so nice! So Orihime's wings had their tips darken to the color that they turned when she fell in love. So I believe the tips of her wings are dark orange now. I'm sorry, I don't know where to contact you...

Kerneyeoz - Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I hope this counts as "awesome!"

Guest #2 - Sorry, here is my update. *bows*

* * *

Okay, so since it has been such a long time since my last update, I will provide you guys with a quickie of a summary of what happened last chapter.

_Toshiro and the gang meet Urahara who allows them to invade Aizen's Domain via magical hand statue. Rukia has woken up in the middle of the Aizen's meeting with his comrades to find that they have planned for Rukia to kill Toshiro. Aizen then goes on to tell her that the through the collar around her neck, he can control her every physical move. Once Toshiro and the others do reach Aizen's castle, Ulquiorra knocks out Rukia. Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Senna begin to fight which causes Toshiro to send out Renji to go assess the situation. Toshiro, now alone, enters a courtyard where he finds Aizen, a tied-up Rukia as well as a similarly tied-up Hinamori._

* * *

"I hope the others are okay," Orihime whispered quietly to herself. She silently followed behind Ishida, their footsteps making no noise in the empty hallways.

She and Ishida had already investigated the underground rooms for Rukia. They luckily were not detected by the guards and were now heading up to the main level. However, they failed to find any sign of Rukia in their search.

"I'm sure they're fine," replied Ishida. "They all did train quite a lot, so you don't need to worry about them."

Orihime smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

They reached the top of the stairs they had been ascending. Ishida carefully peered around to check for any guards and then motioned for Orihime to come up. Taking the cue, Orihime joined Ishida's side.

"Let's go lo-" began Orihime.

CRASH! SLAM!

Orihime let out a gasp and a small squeak as the wall to their left was broken by Senna who was sent flying through it. She hit the ground with a thud and slid several feet before stopping. Grimacing, Senna pulled herself into a crouching position. Her zanpaktou was still clutched tightly in her hand. Cement lightly dusted her hair, coloring it a light gray.

"Senna!" Ichigo cried out.

Ishida drew his bow as Grimmjow appeared at the entrance of the newly made hole in the wall.

"Weak," Grimmjow muttered.

"Bastard!" yelled Ichigo as he swung at Grimmjow's backside.

Grimmjow merely glanced back before quickly moving out of the way.

Both Senna and Ishida joined Ichigo's side. Senna, however, was only slightly recovered. She struggled to stand but had a deteremined look upon her face.

"Stay here, Inoue-san," Ishida had said before quickly sprinting off.

Orihime nodded understandingly but felt a bit useless at her lack of battle skills.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-san," Aizen taunted. "Time is of the essence."

"Shut up!" Toshiro snapped.

His mind was at war with itself. Should he save his childhood friend or the woman he was sure he loved? Gripping his head in frustration, he tried to make a quick decision.

"Shiro-chan, please!" begged Hinamori. Her lower body was completely consumed by the hole. Her face was scrunched up in pain as tears flowed freely from the corners of her eyes.

Toshiro, however, wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were on the ropes holding Rukia. He watched them snapped and saw how Rukia began plummeting towards the ground.

* * *

"Hmm, three against one," muttered Grimmjow. He suddenly smirked. "Yep, that's fair."

"Don't get too cocky," warned Ichigo before lunging at him.

Grimmjow laughed and dodged. He dodged once again when Senna came at him from the side. "I am going to enjoy killing the three of you."

Ichigo smirked and then looked up from his crouching position. "You can try."

Grimmjow followed the orange-head's gaze. Hundreds of blue arrows were beginning to rain down on him. Both Ichigo and Senna closed in on Grimmjow to finish up the trap.

"Not so fast," said a voice as a humongous axe-like sword swung above Grimmjow.

Ichigo and Senna made a hasty retreat. They watched as the sword deflected all of Ishida's arrows, shielding Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at the ax and simply frowned in annoyance.

"Nnoitra," greeted Grimmjow stiffly. He glared at said person. "There was no need for you to interfere."

Nnoitra laughed. "I saved your ass, you should be thanking me." He looked down on the blue-head, being very much taller.

"Hey, we're not dead yet!" Ichigo shouted, interrupting the two's tense exchange of words. Smirking, he looked at his two opponents. "We can still easily defeat you even with that giant."

The two scoffed at the cocky remark. "We'll see about that."

Orihime watched on with a worried expression. She was very adept at healing and was carefully observing her friends for external or internal wounds. However, Orihime sensed a presence behind her. She whipped around to nothing. Narrowing her eyes, Orihime raised both her hands to the blue flowers around her hair. Suddenly, she felt one arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth. Struggling, she tried to jab her captor with her elbows, but he quickly immobilized her arms.

"Stop, I will take you to Rukia," the male voice whispered.

Orihime made a sound of surprise and stopped flailing about.

The man loosened his grip and ordered, "Follow me."

He let go of her entirely before walking away.

* * *

"RUKIA!" yelled Toshiro as he flew into the air towards her falling body. Each wing beat of his was strong and quickly propelled him forward. The wind swept his hair out of his face and made his eyes water, but his gaze never left Rukia's figure.

Hinamori watched on with misty eyes. Her body that was being continuously consumed by the darkness felt as if it was being crushed and then ripped to shreds. The pain was almost unbearable, but she kept repeating to herself that she was doing this for Aizen-sama. Still, she couldn't help but feel hurt in her heart. Her childhood friend had simply left her.

Anger began to surge in her veins and she narrowed her eyes.

_I'll be back,_ she thought before the darkness took her.

Toshiro held out his arms, succeeding in catching Rukia. She slept on soundly, clearly oblivious to all that was going around her. He held her tightly to his chest as he began descending towards the ground.

Once he alighted, he shook her gently. "Wake up Rukia." She gave no response, not even a slight change of facial expression. Toshiro began to eye the collar around her neck worriedly.

"Well done, Hitsugaya-san," Aizen congratulated while clapping loud and slowly.

* * *

"Tch," Grimmjow muttered and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Oi, you're not done yet, are you?" Ichigo taunted weakly. His body shaking from exhaustion.

"Not even close," replied Grimmjow, smirking.

Nnoitra walked over to the blue-head. He jerked his head towards Senna and Ishida who lay battered on the ground. "_They're_ done_._"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he muttered, "No, guys."

"Let me finish this one up," Grimmjow grunted.

"Fuck you. You're way too fucking weak, short-one," sneered Nnoitra. "I'll handle this asshole."

"No, you'll be too busy dealing with me."

Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked towards the direction in which the voice had come from.

"Eh, Renji!?" greeted Ichigo.

"Ichigo," replied Renji. "You look like crap."

"Shut-up!"

Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "I don't care how many of you there are. I just get to battle more."

With that Nnoitra lunged forward and swung his axe-like blade towards the two. Grimmjow jumped above Nnoitra's blade and attacked from the air. Both Ichigo and Renji jumped back and Ichigo made a quick attempt to get behind the two.

"Zangestu!" Ichigo cried out as a blue wave crashed towards Grimmjow.

Renji jumped and took a quick swing at Grimmjow to slightly distract the blue-head from Ichigo's attack.

"Don't make me feel left out!" sneered Nnoitra before diving from above onto Ichigo.

"Ughh." Ichigo blocked the blade with his own and managed to push off his opponent. He wiped his brow and smirked. "Nobody _made_ you feel left out."

Nnoitra's smile faltered a bit. "You won't be saying shit after I'm done with you!"

Renji sparred with an injured Grimmjow. He swung at Grimmjow's feet who quickly jumped up to dodge. Grimmjow swung down, but missed as Renji rolled out of the way.

"That all you got?" Grimmjow taunted. He cracked his neck and stared at Renji.

A pink-haired man suddenly alighted in the midst of the battlefield. He flipped his hair with his hand and coughed loudly to gain attention. His smug looked faltered a bit when he didn't receive immediate cooperation.

Grimmjow, finally noticing his co-worker, backed off. However, he kept a wary eye on Renji.

"You two stop horsing around. Aizen-sama is calling for you," the man said impatiently.

Nnoitra snorted his annoyance, but was the first to take-off, leaving a baffled Ichigo.

"Oi, we're not done yet!" Ichigo yelled.

Nnoitra ignored his cry and flew on. "Hurry up, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow quickly took to the air, followed by the pink-head. Grimmjow was scowling, but he turned quickly to flip Ichigo off. "Don't spend too much time missing me!"

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled and was about to take off in pursuit, but Renji quickly grabbed his arm.

"No! We need to take care of the other two first," Renji stated while nodding towards Ishida and Senna.

The two rushed over to their injured comrades. Ichigo wrapped Senna in his arms, giving her a gentle hug. Renji rolled his eyes at the two before poking Ishida to see if he was still alive.

* * *

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!" Toshiro desperately called out as shook her. He angrily turned towards an amused Aizen. "What did you do?"

"Ah, what did _I _do?" Aizen answered with a question of his own. He smiled manipulatively. "Will you do anything for her to wake up?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Toshiro stiffly nodded, willing to do anything for her but suspicious of Aizen's motives. "Yes."

Aizen looked down at Toshiro and slowly raised a hand. "Rukia, wake up."

Toshiro immediately looked down in his lap as Rukia stirred. "Rukia…"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, but Toshiro immediately noticed something was off. Her eyes were all glazed over and were a darker shade of purple than usual. They had lost their life.

"Rukia?" was all that fell from Toshiro's mouth.

He heard Aizen laughing. "Anything? Well, fight your dear princess then."

Toshiro looked back at Aizen incredulously.

"Rukia, kill him," Aizen commanded and then disappeared.

"Wha-" began Toshiro, but he was cut off by hand constricting his throat. He looked down at Rukia. "W-why…Rukia?"

Tears formed at the corners of Rukia's glazed eyes. Her expression was still blank though.

_Toshiro, I don't want this. I can't stop myself._

_ Please, stop me._

* * *

Haha, yay! This chapter is done! I hope I did not disappoint any of you guys with this chapter!

Please leave a review if you would like and any crit as well.

Thank you for reading, and until next time! (Which I hope is very soon!)

-Shiragiku


	21. Chapter 21

Angels' Will

Chapter 21

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

I believe I updated in a reasonable amount of time this time, haha!

SeaShellSakura - You're welcome and thank you for reviewing! Haha, your last sentence made me smile!

broken-hearted heart-breaker - I'm glad you were happy and I am so sorry to have made you think that I had discontinued this story! My apologies! Thank you, I'm happy to know I can still write creatively well!

Thank you for all those who followed and favorited my story too! Support is support!

* * *

Ah, I couldn't sleep if I didn't do this update any sooner! I finished my summer hw, so I'm quite pumped to see how fast I can start finishing up this story. I don't know exactly how many chapters I have left to write, but I'll try for 3-5...maybe...

Yes, so please enjoy this chapter! I felt awkward writing some parts and I am hoping this turns out well even though it is quite short.

* * *

Toshiro grabbed Rukia's hand and pried it from his throat before swiftly jumping a few feet away. He stared incredulously at Rukia, his mouth agape. Rukia slowly swayed to her feet and extended her hand out to her side.

"Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia mumbled. Her white sword appeared in her hand and she brought it to point at Toshiro. "Darken to black."

Toshiro covered both of his ears as a high-pitched screeching sound filled the air. He squinted at Rukia's pure white blade and watched in horror as the entire sword turned black. Once the blade completed its transformation, the screeching stopped. Rukia leapt at Toshiro, still keeping a blank face. Toshiro quickly dodged her attack and jumped into the air.

"Rukia! Stop this!" Toshiro yelled in vain. He continued to evade her relentless swings and stabs. "It's me, Toshiro!"

Rukia did not speak. Her face remained a blank slate and she did not respond to Toshiro's voice. She suddenly stopped attacking and stood still.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro," Rukia called out. She slashed at Toshiro and quickly drew a circle with her blade.

Toshiro, knowing what would happen, quickly moved out of Rukia's range. He escaped Rukia's pillar of ice and shunpoed behind her. "Saj Sabaku!" Toshiro shouted and watched as golden chains bound her.

Rukia struggled a little before ceasing to move. Toshiro sighed and began to approach her, but he sensed a change in her reiastu levels which caused him to abruptly jump back. Rukia pulsed her reiastu into one big wave and broke the chains around her. They shattered and disappeared, leaving only sparkling dust.

Toshiro rubbed his forehead before letting a small smile show through. _Of course Rukia could get out of something as simple as that._ His smile turned to a frown as he looked back at the angel that was beginning to approach him. _I'm sorry, but this is the only way._

"Sit upon the frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

* * *

"W-wait!" cried out Orihime. She moved to catch up to the man but proceeded to trip on her own feet.

Ulquiorra caught her and righted her before she could blink. "I'll slow down then."

Orihime looked at him and muttered, "T-thank you." Before he could turn away again, Orihime grabbed his sleeve. "Um, I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Schiffer Ulquiorra," he replied in a monotone voice. Ulquiorra turned swiftly and continued walking. He would rather not deal with this woman, but Rukia needed her so he would bear with it.

"Wait!"

Ulquiorra paused but did not turn around.

"I…How do you know Rukia?" Orihime finally asked.

"You do not trust me is what you're trying to tell me," Ulquiorra replied back.

Orihime remained silent and folded her hands in front of her. "Not exactly, I just want to know why _you_ are taking me to her."

Ulquiorra half-turned and laid his gaze on Orihime. "Does it matter?"

"I need to know, she's…she's my friend," Orihime stated, keeping his gaze.

"All you need to know is that you will have to save her." With that said, Ulquiorra began to walk off again without sparing Orihime another glance.

_Save her?_

* * *

Toshiro's brow furrowed as his and Rukia's swords clashed together before both of them jumped apart. Rukia swung at his feet, but he jumped over and flipped above her. She brought her blade around and quickly tried to stab him in mid-air but failed when Toshiro flew a few feet away. Nothing he seemed to say got through to her and he was unwilling to fight her with his full strength. In short, he was unsure about what he should do.

"Argh!" grunted Toshiro as he shunpoed away from Rukia.

While Toshiro was lost in his thoughts Rukia had taken the chance to cut into his arm. The wound was not fatal since Toshiro had managed to act quick enough to get away. He gripped his arm as the blood flowed from the wound, wincing all the while.

He watched Rukia bring her blade to her face. She took her free hand and touched the still warm blood painting it. Her slowly traced the blade to the hilt, blood following the path her finger had laid. Suddenly shock filled her face and she dropped Shirayuki and gripped her head.

_Blood? Who's blood is this? _

Rukia's eyes began to gain some of their life back in them as she gripped her head.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Rukia screamed and fell to her knees.

She glanced up and saw Toshiro watching her with a worried expression while holding his wounded arm. _No._ Rukia looked at her blade and saw blood. She looked at her hand and saw blood as well. _His blood? Toshiro's?_

Toshiro began to slowly approach Rukia. "Rukia?"

Rukia barely heard her name being called as her vision began to blur. Tears began to fill the corners of her eyes. The collar around her neck though sent a small shock through her body causing her to scream once again.

This time Toshiro rushed to Rukia, but was forced back when she grabbed Shirayuki and swung at him wildly. "Listen Rukia! I know you're there!"

"No!" Rukia cried out. She stood up and her body moved into a rigid fighting stance.

Toshiro watched helplessly as tears flowed down the sides of her face.

"I-I can't…T-Toshiro…I can't…I can't!" Rukia stuttered out as the glimmer in her eyes faded and she lunged forwards towards him.

Pain filled Toshiro's expression as he was forced to fend off Rukia's attacks. _Rukia's hurting. She's hurting and I can't do anything._

Though Rukia's face went back to being expressionless, tears still flowed down her both of her cheeks. The tears pulled at Toshiro's heartstrings and again he found himself lost in thoughts about how to save her, leaving him vulnerable.

"Wha-Ru-kia…" Toshiro gasped as he looked down at his abdomen.

Rukia had succeeded in stabbing him in the stomach. Blood begin to stain his clothing and drip onto the floor between the two. Toshiro locked eyes with her. Slowly, Rukia twisted the blade causing Toshiro to take a sharp intake of breath as pain spilled through his body. Toshiro placed both of his hands on the blade stabbing him.

_Master!_ Hyourinamaru called from within Toshiro's mind.

_This isn't the way I planned to do this, but if I were to die, I need to die knowing that you know. _Toshiro smiled stiffly at Rukia as she began to drive the blade further through him. "R-Rukia, I l-love you."

Rukia remained without emotion and did not give any acknowledgement to Toshiro's words.

Toshiro took a deep breath and pushed himself further along the blade to the hilt where he quickly wrapped his arms around Rukia. Surprised, Rukia let go of Shirayuki and pushed against Toshiro's chest, but this just caused him to hold her tighter. He pressed her against the side of him farthest from the blade. For the time being, Toshiro did his best to ignore the pain he was feeling. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking the time to relish in the feeling of her being in his arms.

"Rukia I love you," he whispered again as Rukia thrashed against him, failing to break away. "Not because of our powers, but because I truly feel love for you and only you."

_…love for you and only you…_

Rukia stopped moving and felt herself taking control of her senses. A light cold and icy feeling began to flow through her veins at the words. She slowly moved so she could see Toshiro's face.

"Rukia?"

"Toshiro," Rukia managed to say in a hoarse voice. "You love me?"

Smirking a bit, he nodded. "I love you." Those words flowed easily off his tongue and he liked the feeling of saying them. His body was beginning to feel a little numb and his mind was exhausted, but he wanted to hear his words said back to him. Staring into her eyes that were slowly gaining back their shine, he asked, "And you Rukia?"

"I-I love you t-too," Rukia replied while a small blush tinted her cheeks. Looking down a bit she saw her sword in Toshiro and gasped. "T-Toshiro, my swo-"

"No, it's fine," Toshiro quickly replied. More blood spilled from his wound as he continued to hold Rukia in his arms.

"It's not fine!" Rukia scolded as she moved to grab her blade.

_Ah, ah, ah,_ a different voice said in Rukia's head. Toshiro noticed Rukia's alarmed face and proceeded to call out to her. _You're disobeying me, Rukia dear. You didn't kill him. Failure means punishment._

The collar around Rukia's neck made a loud snapping sound and Rukia began to scream. She fell to the ground gripping her neck as Shirayuki disappeared. Toshiro too fell and grunted from the feeling that was caused from the absence of Rukia's sword. He reached out to Rukia and held her against him as her body went through spasm after spasm.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked urgently. _I can't lose you._

_It hurts! What is this? What is Aizen doing?_

Rukia's own screams filled her ears as her body felt as if it was being set on fire and electrocuted at the same time. Her legs and arms felt numb and she found that thinking was beginning to become extremely hard. Toshiro's voice sounded as if he was yelling from a far distance.

* * *

"Come on!" Renji shouted to the others as they rushed through the castle grounds. "We need to find Rukia and Toshiro!"

"Orihime too," added Ishida.

"EH?" Senna exclaimed and quickly looked around. "She wasn't with you?" she asked looking pointedly at Ishida.

Ishida looked away in shame as Senna threw glares at him.

The other three hurried to keep pace with the red head. They had sensed the dropping levels in both Toshiro's and Rukia's reiastu. All them stopped however when a ball of pink cherry-blossom petals appeared before them. It slowly descended from the skies to land right in front of the group. The petals dispersed revealing non-other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

"K-Kuchiki-sama!" the group said in unison.

"Aizen is fleeing," Byakuya informed. "You all need to come with me."

"But Rukia-" started Ichigo.

"Will be fine, I assure you. Now come," Byakuya interrupted and ordered.

He flew off without looking back and reluctantly the other angels followed him.

* * *

Aizen cracked his neck. "Hmm, two princesses gone in one day."

Grimmjow frowned. "I would have loved to add a couple of nobles to that list."

Aizen glanced at Grimmjow who quickly shut up.

"Aizen-sama, we have guests," Stark reported as he rushed into the room from a nearby hallway.

Aizen smiled, causing all in the room to cringe.

Suddenly the ceiling to the room they were in broke as five angels came bursting in. They landed somewhat quietly before looking through the crowd they had landed in. Light shined on the five, giving them a heavenly look. The atmosphere was tenser than it had been before and no one dared to make a move.

"Ah Byakuya, lovely to see you again," greeted Aizen with a sadistic smile placed upon his face.

* * *

Congrats on making it to the bottom!

Please leave a review if you liked the chapter and thank you so much for reading!

'Til we meet again,

adieu!

-Shiragiku


	22. Chapter 22

Angels' Will

Chapter 22

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

THANK YOU xXJulietteXx for editing/revising up this chapter! I'm really thankful because you put up with my laziness and what not! XD

* * *

Guest - Your hopes have been heard, haha! Thank you for reviewing!

lolli-dragon12 - Thank you for all of your compliments! Here is chappy 22!

SeaShellSakura - Thank you and thank you for leaving a review!

Hollypaw888 - Wow, haha, I blushed reading your comment! I'm really happy that you enjoy my story and I hope that I won't disappoint you with the rest of this story!

Thank you to all those that have read, favorited, and followed my story!

* * *

WARNING: Incredibly short chapter ahead...T-T I'm sorry...

* * *

Toshiro hugged Rukia closer to his body, not minding that his blood was beginning to stain her clothes. Suddenly, she stopped struggling and lay still. Toshiro quickly pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her hands had clenched themselves into loose fists.

"No, Rukia," Toshiro whispered as his eyes widened in panic.

"Let me see her," stated a calm voice.

Toshiro looked up to see a pale man dressed in white holding out his hands. Green streaks were painted on his face, starting from the bottom middle of his eyes going down to the ends of his cheeks. Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he held Rukia closer.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked.

"Rukia!" Orihime called out as she began rushing towards the trio.

Toshiro moved his gaze and in that short time Ulquiorra had pulled Rukia into his own arms. Ulquiorra carried her bridal style as he took a few steps away. Toshiro jumped up but was held back by Orihime.

"Inoue-san? What are you doing?" question Toshiro.

"Wha! You're hurt Hitsugaya-sama!" Orihime said, ignoring the prince's question. Looking at Rukia, who was still in Ulquiorra's arms, she added, "Don't worry, Ulquiorra-san is helping Rukia."

Ulquiorra, ignoring the other two, knelt down on one knee. He used his other knee to support Rukia. Using a finger, he tapped twice on the collar around Rukia's neck. A small ball of greenish-yellow light appeared at the end of Ulquiorra's finger. It pulsed and the white collar absorbed it. Within a second, the collar cracked and fell apart, leaving Rukia's neck free.

Toshiro stared at Ulquiorra in silent awe as Orihime took the time to heal him. "You.."

"Heal Rukia," Ulquiorra commanded to Orihime.

"H-Hai," she replied before rushing over to her friend.

Toshiro's pain had mostly disappeared and he stood up slowly. "Are you with Aizen?"

Ulquiorra looked at Toshiro with disdain. "I am no longer with that man."

Toshiro nodded his approval and was thankful that the man had helped his Rukia.

"You are Prince Toshiro?" Ulquiorra asked nonchalantly.

Toshiro nodded and again asked, "Who are you?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," he replied, his voice still holding his monotone quality. He looked at Rukia softly before turning back and sending a small glare to Toshiro. "It would have been better if she killed you," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Toshiro inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied. "The battle has begun. As we speak your friends are fighting Aizen." He paused and looked away. "You and Rukia are the only ones that can defeat him."

"What?" Toshiro said, letting astonishment take control of his facial features. "How do you kno-"

"I don't know anything other than the fact that you two hold the ultimate power," Ulquiorra interrupted. "We need to hurry and take you two there." He turned once again to Orihime. "Is she healed?"

Orihime didn't look up from her job and simply shook her head. "Not quite, she needs a little more time."

Toshiro went to Rukia's side, careful to stay out of the protective shell that Orihime had placed around her. "That's fine," Toshiro stated. "I'm more than willing to wait after what she's been through."

* * *

Ichigo wiped his brow before looking over to where Byakuya was. The King had surrounded himself and Aizen with a wall of white swords. Pink flower petals also floated around the battle area, occasionally cutting those that opposed Byakuya and his comrades. Ichigo had already downed the men that had battled with him. He looked at the bodies strung around him before quickly going off in search of Senna.

While scouting the battlefield, Ichigo silently wondered where Grimmjow had gone. In the heat of the beginning of the battle, he had lost sight of his rival. _That blue-head isn't the type to ditch a fight…speak of the Devil._

Ichigo spotted his longtime opponent who was facing away from him. "Get ready you bastard!"

Suddenly Grimmjow fell forward and hit the ground. Ichigo stopped in confusion but was taken from his thoughts when Renji and Ishida appeared before them. He gave them a look to which they returned with sheepish smiles.

"Sorry, we had to handle him," Ishida said while pushing up his glasses with dirtied hands. "He was giving Senna a hard time."

Ichigo's focus changed quickly from losing a worthy opponent to his Senna in a matter of milliseconds. "Where is she?" Ichigo alighted up into the air and gave wild look around.

"She's fine, you don't need to worry about her," Renji answered as he motioned off in a direction where Senna was. "I believe she should be up now."

Ichigo's facial features expressed shock at Renji's words. "I ne-"

"She's fine!" Renji interrupted in a stern tone. Using a more calm tone he added, "We need to help Byakuya. We've taken care of Aizen's henchmen, but he's still alive."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright fine. Let's go."

The three took to the skies and flew swiftly towards Byakuya and Aizen. As they neared they heard the loud clanging of steel against steel as well as occasional grunts. They landed near the sword barrier and looked into the battlefield. Byakuya was heavily injured and Aizen only slightly so.

"I don't know why you are trying so hard," Aizen commented with a smile. "Your dearest princess is probably gone by now."

Byakuya replied with silence and a flurry of cherry-blossom petals flew at Aizen.

Aizen quickly slashed at the petals, dispersing them, before jumping away. "Denial?"

"We can't interfere," stated Ishida as he pushed his glasses up his nose a little.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo angrily. "This isn't the time to be thinking about honor."

"No, he's right," added Renji. He nodded towards the barrier. "The King is locking us out."

Ichigo frowned and decided to test that theory out for himself. He rose up a few feet in the air before diving towards a "gap" between the swords. Ichigo wasn't expecting the impact and fell back and to the ground with a loud thump. Renji could not help but snicker and the carrot-head's idiocy.

"Did I not tell you?" Ishida asked, smirking.

* * *

"Rukia's healed now," Orihime said as she pulled away from her friend and stood up. "Let me tend to your wounds too, Hitsugaya-sama."

Toshiro walked over to get healed, figuring that he would need to be at his best in order to defeat Aizen and protect Rukia. "Thank you, Inoue-san."

Orihime just nodded and quickly went to work.

While Toshiro was getting healed, Ulquiorra walked over to Rukia and gently shook her. She stirred and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Her eyes were blank for a few seconds before it seemed that she finally registered who she was looking at.

"U-Ulquiorra?" she breathed out.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"You suck," Rukia coughed out. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry," he answered. "That will never happen again."

Toshiro noticing their pretty intimate exchange he threw an intense and icy glare towards Ulquiorra. The other man didn't seem to notice however and continued conversing with _HIS_ princess.

Orihime finished up with Toshiro and let him go. She watched, smiling, as Toshiro stomped over to the pair. She hid her mouth behind one of her hands, allowing herself to giggle.

"Rukia," Toshiro called out and extended his hand.

Rukia turned and saw her prince outlined with light. Her eyes got teary as she remembered the first time she saw him. His wings still memorized and awed her. Ulquiorra looked at the pair and mentally sighed. Rukia reached out and took Toshiro's hand who then proceeded to gently pull her up to him.

He hugged her and over her shoulder glared at Ulquiorra. "I'm glad you're okay."

Rukia replied by nuzzling her face into his chest, sighing contentedly. She pulled back a little to look him over. "I'm happy to see that you're okay too."

Toshiro smiled and slowly moved his gaze back to Ulquiorra. "Uh, thanks too…for helping with Rukia."

Ulquiorra nodded and looked slightly away.

"Rukia!" Orihime called out.

Rukia smiled. "Thank you Orihime, for coming and helping me."

Orihime returned the smile with hers.

Toshiro pulled Rukia back to him and lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet. "We need to go. Are you ready to fight?"

Rukia nodded, "Of course I am, but you'll be struggling to keep up with me."

Toshiro laughed and let his arms around her loosen. She slipped out of his grasp and went to Ulquiorra to his dismay. Toshiro rolled his eyes and decided to bear with it.

"You know where Aizen is, right?" Rukia inquired.

"Yes."

Rukia raised an eyebrow and added, "Whose side will you be on?"

"Whatever side you wish me to be on," Ulquiorra replied, his voice amazingly calm.

Toshiro appeared behind Rukia. "That's quite an answer."

Rukia jabbed Toshiro in the ribs causing him to let out a grunt of pain. "Good, then let's go." With that said, she took off into the air followed closely by Toshiro who was rubbing the area that Rukia had hit.

Ulquiorra followed next after watching the two angels for a few seconds. He looked back at Orihime. She nodded at him and took to the air as well.

_Now the true test of love begins._

* * *

Sorry for the lateness of this chappy!

Please leave a review and thank you for reading!

Til' next time, adieu!

- Shiragiku

_._


	23. Chapter 23

Angels' Will

Chapter 23

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

Thanks again for all the faves, follows, and reviews again!

Guest - Hahaha! I'm trying my best and I hope that this chapter meets your expectations! Ah, Momo definitely will reappear sometime in the near future...*hint hint* Here is my personal thank you by the way!

SeaShellSakura - I'm glad I was able to make you happy even if it was only for a moment! Don't worry, I fangirl all the time, haha. Totally with you on Aizen going bye-bye! We'll just have to see about that pairng... Ah, thank you for dropping a review!

Hollypaw888 - Laughing is good! Yes I am planning on it, I have left this story idle for way too long so I think that ending it would be a good idea. A sequel... Haha, I will think on that suggestion! Thanks for leaving a review!

* * *

Late...maybe a little...haha

* * *

_Hime,_ called out a familiar voice in Rukia's head.

She immediately looked alarmed, but quickly masked her emotions and turned slightly away from Toshiro.

_Shirayuki?_ she asked in her mind.

_Yes, Princess,_ her zanpaktou had replied.

_Are you alright? You sound so weak…_ Rukia thought, her brows furrowing. _Is there something wrong?_

_I am fine, Princess. Have you talked to Hyourinmaru yet?_ Rukia confusedly shook her head "no" at the question. _We are the weapon._

Rukia's eyes showed her confusion which Toshiro picked up on right away. He flew closer and touched her hand to get her attention. It took a while, but Rukia finally looked his way.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked gently.

"Uh, nothing!" Rukia replied quickly. She added a smile and said, "I'm just thinking, don't worry about me."

Toshiro nodded, but raised an eyebrow at her. He flew slightly above her so that he could monitor her following actions.

Rukia let herself focus within her mind again and asked, _What do you mean? What weapon, Shirayuki?_

_To defeat Aizen, you and Toshiro need to "connect." Thus we become the weapon and they become the wielder, _Shirayuki answered.

_How? How do we do that? _Rukia frantically asked. Her mind and emotions were in a jumbled mess at this new news. _We can't just beat Aizen up?_

Shirayuki let out a light laugh before saying, _If only it were that easy._

* * *

"Kuchiki-sama!" yelled Renji as the King was thrown across the battlefield to where he hit his own barrier and broke through.

Aizen chuckled under his breath. "How weak, Byakuya."

The three rushed over to the King as the entire barrier shattered and scattered itself away into the wind. Byakuya grunted as he tried to stand up, but Renji prevented the King from doing so.

"Wait, we'll handle him for you," Renji said as he lowered Byakuya back to the ground.

Byakuya tried to scoff at the comment, but he just ended up coughing. Frowning, he said, "No, I don't think you three can handle him."

Ichigo scowled, "Of course we can!" The orange-head quickly stood up and faced Aizen. "Still got strength for another round?"

Aizen smirked. "Kurohit-"

"AIZEN!"

They all looked up to see Toshiro diving towards the said person with immense hate in his eyes. Following closely behind was Rukia, Ulquiorra, and Orihime. Toshiro brought out his zanpaktou and met Aizen head on. Aizen blocked Toshiro's aerial attack and pushed him off. Toshiro landed a few feet away as the other angels landed behind him.

Aizen's eyes searched behind the white-haired prince and what he saw made him smirk. "Ulquiorra," he greeted.

Ulquiorra remained silent, but his gaze never faltered.

Rukia rushed to Toshiro's side. "I hope you're prepared to die!"

Aizen's facial expression was ever the same as he said, "I can only _hope_ you can back up your words, _princess_."

Rukia clenched her fists and shot him a glare that only caused Aizen's smirk to widen.

"You let your guard down!" cried out Ichigo as he came up from behind Aizen and made a quick slash to his backside.

Ichigo's sword went through Aizen to his surprise. Aizen looked over his shoulder with a strange glint in his eyes as he stared down at Ichigo. Ichigo looked shocked and was about to fly away when another voice spoke behind me.

"Byakurai."

Ichigo barely had time to look behind his back when a flash of bluish-white light hit him and sent him flying. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell hard on the ground hundreds of feet away.

Aizen's illusion of himself had long disappeared. Out of nowhere Senna had come flying towards Ichigo. Her face was masked with undeniable worry.

"Ichigo!" she cried out. She alighted at his side, the beats of her wings causing the dust on the ground to fly up in clouds.

Ichigo offered a battered smile and pushed himself to a sitting position. Senna gave him a big hug which produced a groan of pain from the orange-head. "Senna, not too hard."

Senna immediately pulled back and started apologizing.

"Are you okay? Renji said-" started Ichigo.

"Yes! Of course I'm okay," Senna quickly interrupted. "I think I just got knocked out…"

Ichigo pulled Senna to his chest and wrapped one arm around her waist. "I'm glad."

* * *

"So you're cheap enough to make two of yourselves now?" Renji growled.

Aizen used his two fingers to pinch his sword's blade at the hilt and slowly brought them to the tip. Once his fingers reached the tip he looked at the group of angels before him. "Gifts are simply gifts. Some are more gifted than others."

Renji scoffed at that remark. "Then let's test your so-called gifts, Aizen."

Both Renji and Ishida darted from their positions to flank Aizen on both sides. Aizen remained still and didn't even look at the two angels rapidly approaching him.

Toshiro quickly noticed something off about the situation and immediately called out, "Stop! He's not real!"

The two apparently did not hear Toshiro and met at the middle where the weapons passed through the look-alike.

"Kohitsuji," Aizen's voice had muttered.

"No!" Rukia shouted and attempted to rush towards the two, but was promptly stopped by Toshiro.'

Toshiro watched as a black box surrounded the two. Past memories began to flow through his mind and only made him angrier. He turned away as low-pitched screams filled the air.

"Ulquiorra," Toshiro said in a stern and commanding voice.

Ulquiorra turned his gaze onto the short prince.

"Take Inoue-san away and watch her," he ordered.

Orihime looked utterly shocked and immediately began protesting. "I can't go! I need to heal them!"

Toshiro didn't bat an eye to the objections. "Ulquiorra will bring them to you." While saying this he gave the said man a pointed look.

"I will," Ulquiorra stated, giving his words more to the woman than to the prince.

"Good," Toshiro said in a satisfied tone. "Now go."

Ulquiorra grabbed a slightly ticked-off Orihime and flew off.

Rukia turned to Toshiro and haughtily warned, "You know you won't be able to get rid of me."

Toshiro smiled. "I'm not trying." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "Please trust me," he said.

Both of their eyes slightly widened when they felt an unknown pulse of power flow through both of them.

"There's no reason for me to not to," Rukia replied. _Is this the connection Shirayuki was talking about?_

"I could kill you two right now," Aizen stated, breaking the two from their trance-like state.

Toshiro smirked and looked sideways at Aizen who was now currently frowning. "You won't," he said, "because you simply can't."

"Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia chanted and her pure white sword appeared in her hand.

Rukia and Toshiro locked gazes for a split second and quickly disappeared using their shunpo. Rukia appeared before Aizen and made a move to slash at him, but quickly backed off and disappeared once again. Aizen looked surprised at this new tactic, but knew what they two were planning. Rukia once again repeated her movements, only this time she lingered a bit longer at the point where she would fake an attack.

"Ha, got you," murmured Toshiro as he came up behind the real Aizen who was behind Rukia.

Toshiro sliced thin air as the Aizen in front of him disappeared and the one in front of Rukia attacked her. Rukia was caught off guard, but managed to escape with a minor wound to her abdomen. She quickly mouthed that she was fine to Toshiro.

Aizen laughed dryly laughed. "Do you honestly think that you have outsmarted me?" He looked at the two through narrowed eyes. "You'll have to try much harder."

"That won't be a problem," Toshiro shot back and proceeded to launch a series of attacks on Aizen that were punctuated with Rukia' s own attacks.

* * *

Ulquiorra had succeeded in bringing the injured to Orihime. He laid down a bleeding Ishida next to an unconscious and equally bleeding Renji. He looked at Orihime and flapped his wings in silent impatience.

She looked up with a small smile. "Ah, thank you Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra nodded and then looked over to the Ichigo who was causing quite the commotion.

"No, I have to go, Senna," Ichigo stated roughly. "They won't be able to take him by themselves!"

Senna glared at Ichigo, but looked greatly divided. "I think you should have more faith in them."

Ichigo shook his head. "But we can't let them do this alone."

Ulquiorra had silently drifted over to the bickering couple and his presence had caused both to look up at him. "You're useless."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times before yelling, "WHAT? YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?"

Senna couldn't help but giggle a little before lightly scolding Ichigo. "Hey, you're going to make your wounds reopen."

Ichigo growled at both of them. "I'm not useless!"

"You are in this situation," Ulquiorra corrected.

Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra who was really starting to annoy him. "Care to explain o' wise one?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at the mocking manner in which Ichigo spoke. "They are the only ones who can defeat Aizen."

"What? The short prince and Rukia?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Ulquiorra nodded. "They have something you lack."

Senna interested in the conversation egged on Ulquiorra. "What do you mean, Ulquiorra-san?"

Ulquiorra shook his head side-to-side slowly. "That is something I can't explain. I do not have it either."

The three stayed silent after that and let themselves ponder on the situation. Ichigo was still scowling and was trying to figure out what was the thing that he lacked. Ulquiorra began to walk away when Ichigo called out to him again.

"Are they going to be okay?"

Ulquiorra looked back and met Ichigo's gaze, then he continued to where the other two lay with Orihime healing them.

"Where is the King?" Ulquiorra asked Orihime, finally noticing the royal nowhere to be found.

"He said something about knowing what is going to happen and uh…I think he said something else too, but I don't remember," Orihime answered. She tapped her chin and added, "But he went back to the kingdom because a messenger had said that Aizen's men are getting out of control."

Ulquiorra nodded at the new information. _He knows too then? Well now there is nothing to worry about._

Orihime resumed what she was doing but looked up at Ulquiorra. "He's fine by the way if you were worried."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at this and he made a face of utter distaste. Orihime laughed at the new expression on Ulquiorra's usually expressionless face. The laughter only made his mood sour even more, but decided that people like her needed breaks like this in order to keep doing a task so he let this incident slip.

* * *

Rukia blocked Aizen's blade multiple times, but the assault was too quick and she ended up getting hurt and quickly retreating. Toshiro flew to her defense and managed to fend off and push Aizen farther away from the two. Aizen smirked as he glanced at the glossy dark red blood coating his blade.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Toshiro asked worriedly, though he refused to turn around in case Aizen decided to attack again.

"Fine," Rukia answered. She was glad that Toshiro wasn't looking because she knew that she did not look like the picture of health.

"Stay here and catch your breath for a second," Toshiro said as he looked over his shoulder. He smiled a bit. "I'll deal with him for the time being."

He shot off before Rukia could say anything and she began to mentally berate herself for being so weak.

_Connect!_

Rukia's eyes widened. _Shirayuki?_ She looked down at her sword that was softly vibrating. _I don't know how._

_You love him yes?_ the zanpaktou asked.

_Of course! _Rukia replied with certainty.

_Then show that with a well-known symbol of affection. Didn't you feel it before?_ Shirayukia inquired.

_Feel it…_ Rukia thought back to the moment when Toshiro kissed her hand. _Power comes from that? Does that mean…_

_Yes! Do it! It's the only way Princess!_

Rukia found herself unconsciously blushing even in the situation she was in. She quickly brought herself back into reality when she heard Toshiro cried out. Instinctively she immediately took to the air and joined Toshiro's side in seconds.

Toshiro looked surprised to see her. "Rukia?"

She offered a shy smile. _How am I supposed to go about this?_

"Back for more I assume? Do you want to suffer that badly before you die?" Aizen asked in a degrading voice.

Rukia frowned at Aizen. He was ruining the mood and it really ticked her off. She turned to Toshiro and whispered, "Fly up."

Toshiro nodded, although he was quite confused at what Rukia wanted.

They both flew up high and watched as Aizen became smaller and smaller. Both could see that Aizen was looking up at them.

"What's your plan Rukia?" Toshiro asked as he looked over her body in concern.

_Plan…haha, _thought Rukia nervously. _Yeah, my planning ended here…_

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Leave a review and crit is always welcomed!

I really don't have much to say, but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I'm really trying hard to wrap this up on a good note, but my confidence is failing so I'm sorry about my writing!

Anyway, til next time my lovelies!

-Shiragiku


	24. Chapter 24

Angels' Will

Chapter 24

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

...

That is all...sort of...

Sabine (Guest) - Haha, I'm really glad you liked to ending! (Though I totally struggled to just close up that chapter...) Yes the long awaited kiss! (Though I suck at writing these heartfelt scenes...) So many compliments! *explodes* I'll have fun writing the big brother scene! Thank you for all your support and reviews!

SeaShellSakura - Ah, yeah, I had to throw in that kiss scene somewhere haha! Thank you for your words of support! I've never really thought about my writing in that way, so you've helped to guide me out of my somewhat depressed state. Thank you for that! I hope this chapter pleases you!

Hollypaw888 - THANK YOU! *in a quieter voice* I am not failing... Glad you liked the chapter!

urufushinigami - I'm happy that you love my story! Haha, I don't think I'm that good yet, but thank you for the compliment! Ah, it is nice to find another wolf out in this area!

punk lolita23 - So many fantastics in one sentence! Thank you for your kind words! It's relieving to know that there weren't any mistakes!

* * *

I'm so sorry this is terribly late! To be honest...I kinda got caught up I playing Twilight Princess... But I'm truly sorry! I think this chapter is pretty good! I'm kind of proud of it so I hope it makes up for the lateness!

* * *

Aizen looked up suspiciously at the two angels flying above him. His eyes narrowed as he came to the quick conclusion that they were planning on releasing their ancient power. His hand tightened on his sword, suddenly unsure if they were even capable of the task. The entire time, however, he kept his gaze on them.

Toshiro looked down warily at the tiny speck that represented Aizen. Rukia was fidgeting and her silence just made him utterly confused. "Are you hurt Rukia? Is something wrong? I don't think Aizen will stay down there forever."

Rukia shook her head. "Yes I'm fine…" _Think Rukia think! You don't have that much time!_ she mentally scolded herself. She looked up and caught Toshiro's gaze. Her eyes silently pleaded to him to understand the situation so she wouldn't have to say it aloud.

Toshiro felt his body drawn to Rukia's and he glided over to her. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her close to him. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, amethyst becoming reflected in glimmering sea-foam green.

Both angels felt a strong pull towards the other and time seemed to slow down around them as Toshiro brought his hand to Rukia's chin to tilt her face up a bit. Rukia's eyelids began to fall as Toshiro brought their faces closer and closer. The pull was beginning to become suffocating to them and the only thoughts running through their minds were to _kiss and_ _connect._

Before their lips could meet a strong blast tore the two apart. They were snapped from their daze and the pull was suppressed in the process. Aizen had noticed that the two were getting too close for comfort and though he was not familiar with what it took to release the two's power, he was not taking any chances.

"Rukia!" shouted Toshiro as he regained his balance in the air. He looked around wildly and only spotted Aizen. His facial expression turned hard as he laid his gaze on the other angel.

"Getting too friendly on battlefield, aren't you?" Aizen dryly mocked. He honestly could care less about the two angels' personal affairs, but he would not allow them to unlock their ultimate power.

Rukia had fallen after being hit and once she regained control in the air she discovered that Toshiro and Aizen were above her. The initial shock passed and pure anger made her blood boil. _He was going to KISS me gosh darn it!_ Her glare was turned at Aizen who seemed to be oblivious it.

Rukia flapped her wings and shot upwards with rage filling her every motion. Her sword was at hand and she was more than ready to slice up Aizen. Before she could lay a finger on him though, Shirayuki called out for her to stop.

_No Princess, you mustn't!_

Rukia stopped and floated in the air frowning. _Why? _

_ You will not be able to hurt him until you can connect with Prince Hitsugaya,_ Shirayuki answered.

Rukia looked annoyed as she replied, _I won't be able to kiss him with Aizen around!_

Shirayuki sighed, _Make it quick?_

_What? No way! My first kiss needs to be special! _Rukia shot back.

Shirayuki had no time to reply for Rukia flew upwards with one strong flap of her wings. Aizen and Toshiro had their swords locked against one another and neither was paying attention to her as she flew steadily towards them. Rukia shot up right behind Aizen, paused for a split second, then roundhouse kicked his head with all her might. Aizen lost his grip on his sword and began to plummet towards the ground.

Toshiro widened his eyes in surprise as Rukia tackled his chest and wrapped her arms around him while burying her face against him. He gave one glance at the still falling Aizen before allowing himself to place an arm around her. Their wings were touching one another and soon they created a protective feathered cocoon that surrounded the pair.

Toshiro stared down at Rukia gently as his arms wrapped tighter around her. Rukia's head suddenly jerked up and she quickly moved to capture Toshiro's lips with hers. Toshiro looked shocked as Rukia moved her arms around his neck, but slowly he began to return the kiss. Before his eyelids fell over his eyes he inwardly smiled at how tight Rukia was closing her eyes.

* * *

Aizen saw the feathered capsule containing the two other angels begin to glow with heavenly light. His mouth turned down into a frown and he let out a low growl of dismay. His wings quickly propelled him forward towards the bright light.

"No, I won't let you!" he yelled.

The light pulsed and sent Aizen reeling backwards. He lost control of his wings as he was once again sent crashing down towards the ground. He desperately rubbed his eyes for he had temporarily lost his sight when the light had blinded him.

* * *

Toshiro cupped Rukia's cheek with one of his hands as their lips slowly pulled apart. Rukia opened her eyes and met Toshiro's. He smirked a bit which caused her to blush at her rash actions.

"I'd always thought that I would be the one to initiate our kiss," Toshiro murmured gently, never moving his eyes from hers.

Rukia's blush deepened in its rosy color at his words.

The two were floating in an endless expanse of white. Their wings were coated with a light covering of blue frost, but it did not weigh their wings down. Toshiro interlaced his hands with Rukia and brought them to his mouth where he placed a light kiss on them.

"Ah, finally," said a deep voice, startling the two angels into breaking apart.

The two turned to meet a tall man with long teal hair and a light blue "x" on the center of his face. He had steel gray eyes and was dressed in loose samurai-like garments. His arms and legs were encased in ice and he had a small satisfied grin gracing his young features.

Toshiro stared at him inquisitively, feeling a familiar aura drifting from the man. His brows furrowed in slight concentration before he said incredulously, "Hyourinmaru?"

Hyourinmaru nodded, "Yes, Master."

"Princess," called a feminine voice.

Rukia turned around to find Shirayuki bowing slightly to her. Rukia smiled, always knowing that Shirayuki was quite the beauty, even in her Pegasus form. Shirayuki's pale skin was framed by her lavender hair which was pulled into a loose bun and pinned up on her left side. Her long white kimono hid her obviously slender figure.

"It's time," Shirayuki said, "to defeat Aizen."

Rukia nodded and drifted from Toshiro slowly to Shirayuki. Shirayuki reached out her hand, offering it to Rukia. Toshiro watched, confused, as Rukia took Shirayuki's hand. Both began to glow a light blue color and slowly disappear.

Before Toshiro could fly off and attempt to get Rukia, Hyourinmaru put his hand on his shoulder. Toshiro looked at his zanpaktou, giving him an irritated look.

"I have many years of experience with the sword, Master," he stated.

Toshiro nodded, "I know."

"I will lend you my knowledge and together we can fight against Aizen," Hyourinmaru continued and began to shine an icy dark blue.

Toshiro felt his body tingle as Hyourinmaru slowly disintegrated into a mass of sparkles. His eyes widened as the sparkles surrounded him and began to shine brighter. The sparkles all stopped in mid-air for a split second before all shooting towards Toshiro, blinding him and causing him to cover his eyes with his arms.

A small cold breeze caressed Toshiro's cheeks causing him to peek out from under his arms. He then looked at his own arms in surprise. They were encased in ice as well as were his feet. He then noticed that his garb was a smaller version of Hyourinmaru's.

_I hope this satisfies your tastes, Master, _Hyourinmaru's voice echoed within his head. _If not, then I'm terribly sorry._

"No, it's fine," Toshiro said aloud.

_Good, look in front of you and take your new blade,_ Hyourinmaru stated.

Toshiro looked up and his eyes caught sight of the most beautiful blade he had ever seen. The hilt of the blade that floated before him was pure black and reflected images like a mirror. Its black surface was smooth and encrusted with many amethysts lining the bottom of the hilt as well as the top. From the very bottom of the hilt flowed a royal purple ribbon that ended with a white diamond. The blade itself was pure white and shone like moonlit snow.

He reached out a tentative hand and wrapped it around the hilt of the blade. A warm feeling rushed through his body at the simple contact. He heard internal sighs in his mind and he noted that it seemed like there was more than one voice.

_To be reunited with you again feels good, _Hyourinmaru stated.

Toshiro cocked his brow at this, but understood what was going on when he heard Shirayuki's voice.

_Yes, it does, _she had replied. _Now we can finally defeat Aizen._

_ This form is so awkward!_ a familiar female voice shouted.

Toshiro cringed at the loudness and could hear the zanpaktous chuckling as he said, _Rukia?_

_T-Toshiro? _Rukia's voice stuttered. _So you can hear me?_

_ Yes, and by the way, _Toshiro answered, _your new form is still beautiful._ He could imagine that Rukia was blushing at his words for he heard nothing but silence from her.

_Toshiro! It's time, prepare yourself!_ Hyourinmaru warned.

Toshiro blinked his eyes, returning to reality and watching as the white world he was in began to spin and distort. Strong winds whipped at his hair and clothing as the whiteness began to disperse, revealing the sky he and Rukia were in before. Toshiro shook his head to clear the dizziness from his mind.

* * *

Aizen, who was currently on the ground, noticed a bright light in the sky where the two angels had disappeared. He immediately frowned and shot towards it. Their absence could only explain one thing, the two had come together to release their ultimate power. However, he was sure that they did not know how to control and use it to its full extent so if he could just kill them before they realized what they hold, the battle would easily end. With this thought in mind he beat his wings faster as his body shot towards the bright light.

* * *

_Move!_ Hyourinmaru yelled.

Toshiro immediately banked to the left and barely dodged Aizen as the angel flew up with his sword pointing towards the heavens. Toshiro glared at the other angel and immediately readied his sword.

"Ah, so you decided to come back," Aizen stated, ever so calm. He gave a short glance to the new sword that Toshiro was holding. "With quite a feminine sword as well."

"My blade is none of your concern," Toshiro scoffed. Toshiro gracefully pointed the blade at Aizen before drawing a quick circle at his target.

Aizen wasn't one to just stare danger in the face and immediately moved. He watched in shock as an ice dragon flowed from the tip of the blade to bear its sharp fangs at him. Aizen easily dodged each of the dragon's rush attacks and smirked at the simplicity of the attack. The dragon stopped short an attack and immediately put Aizen on guard.

Aizen groaned as a pillar of ice shot up from below him and began to swallow him up. The ice dragon shot towards its now immobilized foe, baring its fangs and letting out a loud roar.

_Great job, Hitsugaya-sama,_ complimented Shirayuki. _I'm glad you are putting my and Rukia's power to good use._

"It's not over yet, not with an opponent like Aizen," Toshiro said aloud.

The ice dragon had broken through the ice pillar, but Aizen was nowhere to be found. Toshiro felt a quick moving presence behind him. He swiftly turned around and immediately brought up his blade to counter Aizen's. Toshiro pushed him off and went in for a quick stab that Aizen dodged.

"You're faster," Aizen muttered, obviously dismayed, but he was doing well at hiding it.

Toshiro smirked and his eyes flashed a dangerous icy blue. "And stronger."

Aizen watched in shocked fascination as Toshiro emitted a cold blue aura and how his wings began to turn to solid ice. Toshiro's smirk widened as his eyes met Aizen's. Aizen couldn't help but feel a shiver run through his spine as though the Prince's menacing glare was slowly ripping him to shreds.

In a flash Toshiro's face was right in front of Aizen's, causing the latter to panic.

"Die," Toshiro whispered as he kneed Aizen in the stomach.

Blood spurted from Aizen's mouth as the knee connected to his stomach. He had no time to think when Toshiro had spun around and raised his leg, only to bring it down on Aizen's head. Aizen fell from the sky and began dropping rapidly towards the ground.

Toshiro followed Aizen's falling body with incredible speed. As Aizen's body hit the ground, Toshiro further pushed his body down by landing on him and stabbing him in the stomach. He then flipped off, bringing his sword with him.

"You…" started Aizen, but he was cut off by his own coughing. He shakily moved to stand, but Toshiro punched him down again.

"No, it's us. _We_ will kill you," Toshiro corrected. He looked disgustingly at the blood coating his blade.

Aizen, thinking he could catch Toshiro off guard, made a final rush towards the prince using all his strength. He readied his blade to end the other angel's life but slashed at nothing but air. Aizen made a somewhat panicked expression before he felt a breath creeping down his neck.

"You won't be needing this," Toshiro said nonchalantly.

Aizen's eyes dramatically widened and he inwardly winced as his brain registered searing pain near his left shoulder. Toshiro elbowed him to the ground and Aizen fell face first. He looked warily to the left as he caught sight of his dismembered wing.

"I've never thought that I would leave this world by your hands," Aizen weakly stated.

Toshiro frowned, "Nor did I, initially, but then you gave me every reason to." He sheathed his sword after wiping it on his sleeve. "Yet I would rather have you suffer through life than give you the gift of death."

_Master, whenever you're ready,_ Hyourinmaru said.

Toshiro stepped back and held up a hand. "I will imprison you in this sacred ice, Aizen. This ice can neither be broken or melted and you will never die."

Aizen closed his eyes and remained silent.

A blue ball formed in the palm of his hand and shot out at Aizen. Once hitting Aizen, ice began to form and coat his body. Toshiro tiredly watched his spell work as his vision began to blur. He brought a hand to his face and could hear the steady yell of voices as he finally blacked out.

* * *

We are almost done ladies and gents! Woohoo!

Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

I'd say the fight scene is pretty iffy, but I had major fun picturing it in my mind and writing it down!

So I don't really have much to say...other than, you guys don't mind me calling you "lovelies" do you?

Well, uh, 'til the next time I post a chapter, my _lovelies!_

Adieu!

-Shiragiku


	25. FINAL CHAPTER

Angels' Will

Chapter 25

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

Last shout out to everyone! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPPORT!

Sabine - Wow! I think that is the longest review for my story! Haha, thank you so much for your support once again and I hope I don't disappoint you with the "scene!" Please don't feel stupid! Don't worry about it! I will answer your first three questions at the end of this chapter...

Hollypaw888 - The first part of your review scared me, but then I understood as I read, haha! Thank you for your wonderful idea and undying support!

urufushinigami - Haha, I'm glad you love it and it WOULD be horrible! Yes, I'm sorry but this is the end! However your support won't be forgotten.

punk lolita23 - I'm glad you thought the sword was beautiful! Haha, so did I! Thank you for your support!

Guest (not quite sure if this is Sabine...) - When Rukia and Hitsugaya marry, Rukia will lose her maiden name and then she will live in the kingdom of her husband. (Hitsugaya) Well, I'm sure the answer will lie in this chapter, haha. Thank you for your support!

* * *

Okay, so I feel this is important enough to be addressed separately rather than it being a review question thing. So this is an answer to Sabine's question about the wings and their colors.

Okay, so when an angel falls in love, take Orihime for instance, their wings take on a specific color. When an angel who is in love gets rejected, the wings' color (whatever it may be) darkens and only appears at the tips. On the other hand, if the love is reciprocated the wings will return back to white (their original color) and only glow that color when they are near their significant other.

Regarding when an angel falls in love again, the colors will basically be gradients. There will be a different color for the second love, but the first love's color will still be there. Same thing will happen if the second love is rejected. The color will darken and stack upon the first color. This will go on until the angel finds true love. The wings will resort back to their original color, void of all the other colors. Then they will only glow the color that represented their significant other. Be it the fourth or fifth color or so on.

I hope this makes sense! I apologize for not explaining this well the first time!

* * *

*sighs really loudly* DONE! IT'S DONE! Ah, finally! Thank you everyone yet again and this is the final chapter! Welcome and please enjoy yourselves with this last reading for Angels' Will. One last thing I will say for this final intro, is to check out my other HitsuRuki story, I Promise You.

Anyway, ONWARD!

* * *

Toshiro felt something heavy on his chest as he began to regain his consciousness. Behind his closed eyelids he could tell that his surroundings were very bright. A gentle breeze flowed across his body and caressed his hair.

"Master," Hyourinmaru's voice softly called out.

Toshiro slowly lifted his eyelids but quickly shut them when they let blinding bright light through. He heard chuckling beside him and whatever that was on his chest moved a bit. He attempted to open his eyes again, but this time he shielded them with his hand. They adjusted to the lighting and he looked down and discovered that Rukia was sleeping on his chest. He smiled, glad she was back to her human form, and reached out to run the back of his hand along her cheek.

"Where are we, Hyourinmaru?" Toshiro asked without looking up.

"We are in the world that the two of you have created. It is one within both of your minds," Hyourinmaru answered.

Toshiro finally pried his eyes away from his princess and took a good look around _their _world. The bright sun shone amidst an endless expanse of clear blue sky. Toshiro and Rukia lay upon a blanket of clouds that stretched to the horizon and gave the impression that it didn't end there.

"It's empty now," Shirayuki suddenly said, making her presence known, "but you two have a lifetime to fill it up."

Toshiro nodded and his eyes fell back to watching Rukia as she began to stir. Her beautiful amethyst eyes slowly opened. They seemed unfocused for a moment before finally focusing on Toshiro's gaze. She immediately blushed once realizing their position and hurriedly sat up.

The zanpaktous both stifled their laughs at the princess' actions.

The wind picked up in their peaceful world as clouds began to fill the once clear sky. Rukia looked around in wonder and awe before turning to Toshiro when he pulled her into a warm and tight embrace. She leaned into his welcoming warmth.

Shirayuki looked around and let out a tired sigh. "You two make a lovely pair, but your friends are trying to wake the both of you."

"Yes, it's time to go," Hyourinmaru agreed. "Feel free to visit whenever, though."

As if on cue, Toshiro's wings flared out and engulfed both him and Rukia. They slowly began to glow before flashing very brightly once and disappearing. Shirayuki gave Hyourinmaru a warm smile before taking her leave as well.

* * *

"Rukia!"

Rukia opened her eyes and laid their gaze on her friends' worried faces as they stared down at her, calling her name. She smiled and brought a hand to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. She tried to push herself into a sitting position but a pair of hands pressed themselves against her shoulders to keep her from doing so.

"Your body is still exhausted, Rukia-chan," Orihime stated gently.

Rukia blinked a couple of times before finding Orihime's face. She immediately smiled and then relaxed against the bed. Senna's face appeared with a big smile.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're awake!" she stated happily.

Rukia nodded. "I'm glad that all of you are _safe_."

The girls all made 'of-course-we-are' faces.

"And Hitsugaya-sama is alright too!" added Orihime. "I think he's woken up because the guys were making so much noise a second ago."

Rukia nodded again before asking, "But what happened? How did I get here?"

Orihime let out a squeal, but Senna quickly shushed her.

"I'm going to tell it!" Senna said, giving Orihime one of her looks.

Orihime pouted, but sat back anyway.

"Well," started Senna, "as we were rushing towards Hitsugaya-sama, you were nowhere in sight! When we came closer Hitsugaya-sama just fainted and his sword disappeared before a bright light flashed and then suddenly there you were! Well, to be more specific, you appeared on the ground right next to him."

Rukia nodded, only remembering the part when she too had lost consciousness. "I see." She gave a tired smile to her two friends. "Thank you, but I think that I'm just going to sleep a little bit more."

* * *

Two months had passed since both Toshiro and Rukia were discharged from the hospital. Throughout the duration of this time, neither were able to see each other for they were busy righting their kingdoms from the chaos that Aizen caused. Their main contact consisted of writing letters to each other.

Toshiro had been consumed with the task of dealing with the casualties of his armies and making sure that others were being recruited and trained well. He was also caught up with addressing the public with "It's over now" speeches and apologizing for the trouble the war caused for his people. Hyourinmaru had also returned to his Pegasus form for the time being.

"Master, you will ascend to be king of this kingdom very soon," commented Hyourinmaru as Toshiro gently brushed down his fur.

The two were in the stables after Toshiro had taken Hyourinmaru for a quick ride.

Toshiro nodded, "I know."

Hyourinmaru shook his head back and forth, letting out a neigh as he did so.

"Stand still, please," Toshiro said, a little annoyed at his Pegasus' antics.

Hyourinmaru internally smiled. "I heard that the Kuchikis' princess is getting much attention from princes and kings all over the land," Hyourinmaru stated in a nonchalant manner, hoping his master would take the hint.

"She should," Toshiro replied back dryly. _She's beautiful after all._

Hyourinmaru turned his head to stare at his master. "Well, are you planning on doing anything?"

As a matter of fact, Toshiro _did_ have something planned in mind, but he was suddenly in a shroud of doubt. With all the attention Rukia was receiving, would she still choose him? Deep down inside he was sure she would, but he couldn't bring all of himself to believe that.

"I don't know," Toshiro finally muttered. He stopped brushing Hyourinmaru and stared at his hand. "We haven't seen each other in so long and in her letters she seems to be getting along fine without me."

Hyourinmaru snorted. "Do you doubt her feelings for you now?" When Toshiro remained quiet he added, "Well, you never know until you do something. Right, Master?"

* * *

Rukia threw aside yet another proposal letter and groaned in irritation. She leaned back in her chair and let her head lay back as she closed her eyes. _It's been two months! Two months and he hasn't done ANYTHING._

One of Rukia's maids entered her quarters and bowed before the princess.

Rukia sensing another presence sat upright and nodded to her maid. "Yes? Is there something that you need?"

The maid nodded towards the pile of letters on Rukia's desk. "Princess you are very popular."

Rukia too looked towards the unsightly pile. _Yes, but apparently I'm not popular with the one that I want to be with._ "Indeed."

"Kuchiki-sama is requesting you to meet him in his office, Princess," the maid said, remembering what she was sent here for.

"Okay, thank you for telling me, you may leave."

The maid bowed again and quietly left.

Rukia stared after her for a moment, silently reminiscing in the time when she was a maid. A funny thought entered her mind as she thought that any of her maids could be undiscovered princesses. With that she left her room to go to her father.

Dusk fell upon the peaceful kingdom of Sakura no kuni as Toshiro and Hyourinmaru stealthily snuck into the castle grounds. Hyourinmaru had landed behind the castle in the garden. Toshiro slipped off, carefully minding Hyourinmaru's wings.

"When I suggested you do something, I didn't mean do something criminal!" Hyourinmaru harshly whispered to his master.

Toshiro let out a quiet laugh. "It's not that serious. Now you go find Shirayuki and I'll set things up here."

Hyourinmaru snorted, but quickly shot off to follow his master's orders.

"That's why we're hoping for an heir," Hisana said with a sweet smile.

Rukia stared at her parents in shock. They were expecting her to give them grandchildren! "B-But wait-"

"I understand the situation between you and Prince Hitsugaya, but if he doesn't propose, then there isn't much we can do," Byakuya interjected. His face had a scowl on it and his eyes had hardened when he mentioned the prince.

Hisana gave a playful, but meaningful push to Byakuya's shoulder. Although she was smiling, she gave her dear husband a look that caused him to inwardly shudder. Hisana looked back to Rukia. "I would gladly go talk to him if you want me too, dear."

Rukia blushed and shook her head no. "No, it's alright." In a quieter voice she muttered, "I don't want to force him into anything."

"There are other princes, Rukia," Byakuya pointed out. Though he admits that he would probably would give them a less of a chance with his daughter than the white-haired prince.

Rukia nodded, albeit disappointedly.

Suddenly the doors burst open as a few servants stumbled in. They were red in the face and panting hard. The royal family turned to look at them in one motion. Byakuya and Hisana were astonished, but curious to see why their servants were in such a state.

"K-Kuchiki-s-sama," coughed out one servant.

Byakuya immediately stood, assuming that their castle was under attack.

"Princess, your Pegasus," started another servant.

Rukia, upon hearing that, shot up to a standing position immediately. She went and knelt before the girl who had spoken. "What about my Pegasus?"

The servant looked Rukia in the eyes as she said, "She flew off with another Pegasus before we could stop her." The girl then buried her face in her hands as she cried. "I'm so sorry Princess!"

Rukia comforted her and then asked, "What did the other Pegasus look like?"

The servant mumbled her answer and the only thing Rukia could make out was "teal."

Rukia just sat there, utterly shocked. That word brought on so many feelings that she simply did not know how to handle the wave of emotions. Byakuya almost groaned at hearing that one word.

_Talk about timing_, Byakuya thought.

Another servant ran in and accidently tripped over one of the other servants who were still lying on the floor. Byakuya rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Princess! You need to come to the garden!" the servant shouted in excitement. "You must see this!"

Rukia stood up and started running towards the garden without saying anything. _It's him right? _

The servant who had fallen quickly got up and bowed to the king and queen before chasing after the princess.

"Shall we take a trip to the garden, love?" Hisana asked with scheming smile.

Byakuya stood up and offered his arm to his wife. She took it and the two began their stroll. Byakuya gritted his teeth while thinking of the many ways he could torture the prince.

* * *

Rukia pushed open the double doors leading into the backyard garden and was met with the perfumed scent of the night air. She stumbled outside and looked around in disappointment. The garden was the same as always, just dark. Rukia walked further down a stone path and looked around in discontent. The beautiful sakura trees rippled under the soothing moonlight.

Sighing she turned around and started walking back to the castle. Had that servant lied to her? Her footsteps were muffled by the many fallen petals and leaves that laid upon the pathway.

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked down at her shadow that was suddenly framed by light. She whipped around and tears immediately began filling her eyes. There stood Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya.

He stood at the center of the garden in the midst of lanterns that were strung up around the surrounding trees. Ice bouquets that surrounded him shimmered and reflected the warm light that the lanterns gave off. Toshiro had effectively created a winter wonderland amidst the beauty of spring.

Toshiro held out his hand and smiled. His sea-foam green eyes spoke words that could never be accurately portrayed out loud. Rukia walked forward, feeling as if she were in a dream. She placed her hand in his and was pulled to his chest.

"Rukia," Toshiro breathed, simply loving the sound of her name coming from his mouth.

Rukia hugged Toshiro back and just nestled her face into his chest.

Toshiro finally pulled himself away from Rukia, causing her to look at him in confusion. Her confused face quickly changed to a shock one as Toshiro got down on his left knee. He smiled again as he brought out a small blue box from behind his back. He opened it, revealing a gold ring with a circle-shaped diamond on the top. A ring of smaller diamonds surrounded it.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Princess of Sakura no Kuni, will you take the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rukia gasped and held one hand to her mouth as she stared dumbstruck at Toshiro.

Toshiro looked curiously at her, wondering if maybe waiting two months to drop the question was too long.

"Y-Yes! Wait no," Rukia said, letting words spill out of her mouth. "I mean of course I will!"

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief and put the ring on Rukia's finger. He then stood up and pulled Rukia towards him for a surprise kiss.

"Excuse us."

The couple stopped centimeters from each other's lips before reluctantly pulling apart. They looked over to see a frowning Byakuya and a grinning Hisana. Toshiro smirked a bit before wrapping an arm around Rukia's waist and pulling her body closer to his.

"Ah, he-we-I just sa-" Rukia stuttered while blushing.

"Oh we know what happened, sweetie," Hisana interrupted. She walked up to the couple with Byakuya in tow. "We are _so _happy for you two!" Hisana looked towards Byakuya. "Aren't we?"

"So happy I could murder someone," Byakuya replied with a glare.

Toshiro returned Byakuya's glare with a smirk of his own.

"Honey!" Hisana scolded, but she quickly turned to Rukia. "Don't mind your father, we are very happy." Hisana grabbed Rukia's hand and began leading her to the castle. "Come inside, we wouldn't want you to get sick, now would we? I'll tell the servants to prepare a room for you two," Hisana said the last part quieter as she winked at her daughter.

Rukia let her mouth fall open and she gaped like a fish while a rosy redness colored her cheeks.

One of Byakuya's veins popped out at what his wife had said. He glared daggers and swords and a whole bunch of other sharp and lethal weapons at Toshiro. The king walked up to him and leaned down next to Toshiro's ear.

"Do anything to _my _precious daughter and I will personally stick a sword up a place where you don't want it," the king threatened. He smirked evilly as he added in a lower more threatening tone, "_All_ the way up to the _hilt_."

With that said Byakuya turned briskly and began walking towards the castle without sparing anymore glances to the prince.

Toshiro let shudders pass as he looked at Byakuya's retreating figure. Smirking he muttered, "Well I will just have to take that risk."

* * *

**EXTRA! EXTRA! PLEASE READ!**

(Pretty much for Sabine)

**_Twenty-two years ago_..._in an office...at night..._**

"Hmm, so this is the secret power?" Aizen asked as he looked up from the document he was given.

The man before Aizen nodded. "Yes, and it is reborn into a fated pair of angels."

Aizen pushed up his glasses. "Ulquiorra, who has the power if not me?"

Ulquiorra pulled out a chair in front of Aizen's desk and sat down before the other noble. "They were born a couple months back, but I was able to locate where they were."

"Really?" asked Aizen as he rested his chin atop both of his hands. "Who are they?"

"Princess Rukia Kuchiki of Sakura no Kuni and Prince Toshiro Hitsugaya of Kōri Ryū's Jūkyo," Ulquiorra answered.

Aizen frowned. "Royals? That makes things more complicated then." Aizen picked up the document and looked it over. "We can't kill them, but we can separate them."

It was Ulquiorra's turn to frown. "They are _fated_ to meet Aizen-sama."

Aizen smiled as he pushed the document away. "Fate cannot do anything about ranks, however. Royals never interact with those of lower statuses. Not to mention those of another kingdom." He caught Ulquiorra's gaze. "Kidnap the girl."

"Kidnap?" Ulquiorra inquired. "What do I do afterwards?"

Aizen stood up and began moving to his bookshelf, scanning the titles. "Give her to the Hinamoris. After all, I heard they were quite nice when taking in abandoned babies."

Ulquiorra looked at Aizen hard. "But the Hinamoris have a daughter. She was born a year or two ago."

"Exactly," Aizen said as he pulled out a red-covered book and began walking back to his desk. "I will take their daughter eventually, so I might as well give them another in exchange."

"Very well." Ulquiorra stood up to leave, unsure of Aizen's plan and if it would actually work.

"Don't fail me, Ulquiorra," Aizen called out as Ulquiorra left the room.

* * *

Gah! I'm sorry, that was RUSHED. But I hope I answered your questions!

Anyway, my last thank you is an endless thank you!

I'm really happy to have finally finished this story, after what, about two years I think?

So thank you to everyone who had anything to do with this story! Please check out my other story, I Promise You!

And finally,

Adieu!

-Shiragiku


End file.
